To the end of the earth
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: La batalla contra Hades había terminado, sin embargo el nuevo patriarca, y la caballera de la grulla se verán involucrado en una nueva batalla, por recuperar aquello que ella perdió.
1. Realmente es

To The End Of The Earth.

**Bueno, aquí estoy con otro Fic, je, je xP, se que debería estar terminando mis otros xP, pero es que me vino un torrente de inspiración y no podía dejarlo escapar xP. Pero prometo, una vez terminada esta corta historia, volveré a lo mio xP (es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya xD, je, je).** **Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir, espero que les guste, y la disfruten tanto como yo al hacerla, y el resto lo dejo a su criterio xD.**

**Advertencias: Únicamente, Spoiler, para aquellos que no hayan visto, o no estén al tanto de los hechos acontecidos en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. Y escenas de batalla mas adelante, ja, ja, ja, aunque viniendo de un fic de SAint Seiya, es lo que se espera ver, ¿no?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi, y Masami Kurumada, solo ahgo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Pensamientos: ""**

**Diálogos****: -**

** Sin mas vueltas, acá los dejo con el fic xP.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Realmente es…

Shion supervisaba el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas del santuario, desde su cómodo asiento en la cima del coliseo.

Hacía ya dos semana desde que había tomado el puesto de Patriarca, y desde entonces no había descansado ni un solo minuto con tal de cumplir la misión que Athena le había encomendado, el de reconstruir el Santuario y preparar a la nueva generación de Santos que protegería a la tierra de ahora en más. Debía admitir, que el trabajo estaba resultando más duro de lo que él creía, la gente cada vez estaba menos predispuesta a brindar su poder en son de la paz y el bien, y la muerte de los más poderosos santos de la orden de la diosa de la guerra, no hacía más que inspirar miedo a los caballeros que se encontraban en entrenamiento durante la guerra Santa que acaba de terminar hacia tan poco. En ese corto tiempo se había dedicado a profetizar mas palabras de aliento de lo que había hecho en toda su vida, sin contar que se encontraba participando en los entrenamientos de los novatos con el fin de ayudarlos a afinar sus habilidades en batalla; estaba agradecido que contaba con la ayuda de los pocos caballeros que habían logrado sobrevivir, que dedicaban todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en ayudar a los futuros protectores de la tierra, sin embargo se trataban mayormente de Santos de Bronce, y unos pocos de Plata, por lo que la intervención de Shion era necesaria para corregir algunas imperfecciones que podían escapar fácilmente a la vista de un guerrero, que no poseía el nivel de uno de Oro como él.

El ariano suspiro con cansancio, ese día su mente no estaba en el entrenamiento, ni aunque lo intentara, debido a que esa mañana había despedido a su mejor amigo, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Una semana atrás, con las heridas de ambos ya sanadas por completo, Dohko le había avisado que se marcharía del Santuario con el fin de buscar o entrenar nuevos caballeros en otras partes del mundo; Shion sabia lo inquieto que era su amigo, y de que su misión era muy diferente a la suya, era poco el tiempo que le quedaba al caballero de Libra antes de que tuviera que permanecer en un reposo constante con el objetivo de vigilar el sello que mantenía encerrado a Hades y sus espectros en los Cinco Picos, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, por lo que no pudo impedir su partida, ni debía, por mucho que lo fuera a extrañar.

Ahora que esa sensación de paz se iba restaurando nuevamente en el ambiente, Shion empezó a sentir el peso de haber perdido a todos sus compañeros, sus amigos…su maestro, era realmente triste, pero no debía permitir que tales sentimientos se interpusieran con su deber. Se levanto de su asiento, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para poder observar más de cerca el entrenamiento y poder distraer un poco su mente.

En realidad, si era sincero con el mismo, no era más que una escusa para ver a alguien en particular; a pesar de que ella había perdido sus poderes no se había dado el lujo de tomarse vacaciones o simplemente hacer una vida normal como una simple mujer, sino todo lo contrario, una semana atrás después de arreglar un poco el desastre en su lugar de origen, Jamir, regreso al Santuario, y daba extenuantes ejercicios físicos a los hombres y mujeres en entrenamiento. El lemuriano sintió como su cuerpo se encendía de alegría y orgullo al pensar en ella, sin duda era una mujer increíble que no se dejaba vencer por nada, y anteponía sobretodo su responsabilidad como caballera, el caballero de Aries pensaba que si él fuera el que hubiera perdido sus poderes, se encontraría verdaderamente desamparado o dispuesto a abandonar. Bueno ese fue el caso del caballero de Unicornio, Yato, quien al volver con ella y ver la decadencia en la que había caído el Santuario, su falta de poderes, y finalmente la desaparición de Sasha y Temna, lo había terminado de convencer que debía tomar otro camino, alejado de la soledad y desesperación que dejaba la guerra.

El joven patriarca permitió que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, mientras fingía prestar atención a los movimientos de los principiantes, ya que lo único que deseaba era llegar a cierto sector donde podría observar, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, a Yuzuriha en todo su esplendor, realizar una serie de volteretas en el aire. Actualmente, el ver a su antigua compañera de entrenamiento, era lo único que le traía algo de felicidad a su corazón.

Pero, se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver que aquel grupo de entrenamiento que tanto deseaba ver, se encontraba trabajando sin supervisión alguna. Extrañado por la ausencia de la muchacha, se acerco a sus alumnos, para ponerse al tanto de la situación, tal vez solo había ido a buscar algo y regresaba.

- Buenos días, jóvenes- Saludo cortésmente, tratando de disimular su excesivo interés por la guerrera de la grulla.

- Todos interrumpieron abruptamente su actividad y se inclinaron levemente en señal de respeto.

- Buenos días, Patriarca- Respondieron en unisonó.

- ¿Cómo está yendo la formación?- Pregunto, a la vez que miraba atento alrededor como si ella fuera a aparecer de la nada.

- Muy bien, Patriarca, je, je, je, la señorita Yuzuriha es muy buena maestra- Respondió una de las pocas muchachas del lugar, que casualmente no llevaba puesta la máscara que era obligatoria entre las mujeres que aspiraba a ser caballeras.

- Aunque muy exigente…- Agrego uno de los muchachos, mientras se enderezaba el hombro.

"Je, je, je, se nota que son alumnos de Yuzuriha" Pensó divertido al ver la evidente influencia que ella tenía en ellos.

- Ja, ja, ja, ciertamente lo es…Pero les garantizo que si siguen correctamente su entrenamiento, serán unos increíbles caballeros en muy poco tiempo- Les dijo, haciendo un leve guiño con el que todos se entusiasmaron, si el más importante entre los caballeros lo decía era una verdad casi absoluta para ellos- Hablando de Yuzuriha, ¿saben donde se encuentra?- Aprovecho el momento para preguntar lo que quiso saber en primer lugar.

Todos se miraron mutuamente, preguntándose con la mirada si alguno sabia de su paradero, sin embargo todos negaban con la cabeza o se encogían de hombros, la joven sin mascara dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Shion.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Patriarca, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra la señorita Yuzuriha- Respondió algo apenada por no poder ayudarlo- Ayer estaba actuando algo extraña, se la veía como desganada, tal vez enfermo o algo porque no nos ha avisado nada.

- Ya veo…- Respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido, con una creciente preocupación en sus ojos- Gracias, chicos…sigan con lo suyo.

- Si…- Respondieron todos, tratando de ignorar el hecho por el cual su maestra no se presento al entrenamiento, trataban de quitarse la idea de que otra guerra había comenzado, y que ello podría ser la causa de su ausencia.

Shion daba zancadas rumbo a la pequeña residencia, donde vivía la caballera de plata actualmente. La incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo; una parte de él lo reprendía por estar sobre exagerando, que hubiera desaparecido un par de horas no significaba que ella fuera a estar en peligro ni nada parecido, pero otra parte de él le decía que las peores cosas ocurrían cuando uno menos se lo espera, y el no saber cómo se encontraba emocionalmente no sabía que esperar de ella. "Yuzuriha es una mujer muy centrada y serena, no creo que cometa alguna locura….Ugh pero también es tan cerrada, incluso a mi me cuesta saber cómo se siente en ocasiones, y con todo esto del patriarca no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella" Pensó con ansiedad que le obligo a correr el último tramo hasta su cabaña.

Al llegar ni se molesto en tocar la puerta, sabía que ella lo regañaría de estar allí, sin embargo prefería eso a esperar en la puerta por algún tipo de repuesta. No le llevo ni medio minuto darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba allí. Maldijo la pérdida de sus poderes, de ser así la hubiera encontrado en un santitamente a través de su cosmos. Apretó los puños tratando de relajar un poco sus nervios, no entendía porque su ausencia provocaba tal efecto en el, ¿Se sentía responsable de ella, ahora que él era el Patriarca, líder de los ochenta y ocho caballeros? Era la explicación lógica que podía pensar en el momento.

Se masajeo suavemente los ojos cansados de tanto estrés, y los nervios extras que esa mujer le daba, y fue allí cuando la vio, una tela larga y roja, esparcida por toda la cama, se acerco lentamente, y tomo la estola con sumo cuidado. Las cosas se ponían peor por minuto, era bien sabido que Yuzuriha no se sacaba la estola de su madre, ni para dormir, y no solo eso, un brazalete de oro brillaba también abandonado arriba de la cama, Shion lo como con la otra mano, aquello era una pieza conocida para el…después de todo el mismo lo había forjado durante su infancia, recordaba las noches de insomnio tratando de darle la forma correcta para poder darle un obsequio respetable a su amiga y compañera de ejercicio.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de poner sus nervios bajo control, al mirar esos objetos en su mano se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba el sentir su Cosmos para encontrarla, solo tenía que usar un poco su cerebro y pensar que tipo de lugares frecuentaba su amiga. Con pensarlo tan solo un poco la respuesta vino muy clara a su mente, y sin dudarlo un segundo, se dirigió hacia el acantilado con vista al mar, a unos metros del templo de Athena.

* * *

Yuzuriha miraba distraídamente a mar, simplemente disfrutando de su belleza. Jamir quedaba entre continentes por lo que contemplar el mar era algo imposible para ellos. La rubia desde niña soñaba con la oportunidad de poder vivir junto al mar, y el poder disfrutar de la suave brisa marina golpear su cara al despertar, o el poder observar el ocaso con una taza de té, y buena compañía; su padre solía asegurarle que si se daba la oportunidad la llevaría a vivir junto al mar como ella tanto quería. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, aquello se veía tan lejano en ese momento, un toque de nostalgia se instalo en su corazón. No era algo que solía de pasarle, pero aquel día parecía estar particularmente sensible, esa fue principalmente la razón por la cual no se presento a su entrenamiento, necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar y reflexionar, desde que había regresado a la vida no se había dado un tiempo para ella misma, y esa mañana al despertar sintió que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

A diferencia de Yato, ella había logrado comprender las palabras y las intenciones de Athena, ella deseaba que dieran lo mejor de ellos mismo a pesar de no poder pelear como lo solían hacer; y ella creyó que no sería difícil superar la pérdida de sus poderes, si seguía cumpliendo su deber como Santa de Athena, por mas diminuta que fuera su tarea. Sin embargó le estaba resultando muy dolorosa la situación, no porque ella tuviera a necesidad imperiosa de estar en el campo de batalla o de pelear frente a frente con sus enemigos, si no porque sentía que algo le faltaba, una parte muy importante de ella se había ido con su Cosmos, y se sentía muy incompleta; y el ver a los demás hacer arder su cosmos, poder sentirlo y liberarlo a placer no hacía más que aumentar su pesar. Aun así eso no había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, si no el no poder sentir la presencia de lo demás, antes con sus habilidades al sentir el cosmos de a otra persona podía percibir como se sentía respecto a ella, que intenciones tenia, su valía, ahora no era más que una nebulosa que no le permitía sentir nada en particular…y ella un cascaron vacio.

Suspiro, abrazando una de sus piernas, mientras la otra colgaba del acantilado, tal vez debía de hacer lo mismo que Yato, volver a Jamir, y vivir una vida normal, casarse, ir al mercado, tener hijo, criarlos, pero sabía que si hacia eso se sentiría aun peor, frustrada, sentía que si hacia eso solo traicionaría su corazón, la confianza de sus padres, su hermano…. de Shion. "Shion-Sama…no creo ser capaz de verlo a los ojos otra vez, ya no soy nada comparado a él, traicione su confianza, y la de los demás a quienes prometí volverme una guerra digna de Jamir" Pensó con unas lagrimas amenazando escapar de sus ojos.

- Je, de todas maneras no creo que lo vea…está muy ocupado con su nuevo puesto como Patriarca, como para perder tiempo con alguien como yo…- Pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Quién no perdería su tiempo contigo?- Pregunto una voz familiar tras ella.

La joven lemuriana se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, imposible de no reconocer para ella.

- ¡Shion-Sama!- Exclamo ya parada, y mirándolo aun algo choqueada, ¿Por qué estaría el allí?¿La habría venido a buscar enojado porque no se había asistido a su entrenamiento? Debía de ser eso…- Siento no haber presentándome al entrenamiento, es que….

- Je, je, tranquila no he venido por eso- La interrumpió al ver la consternación en sus ojos- Solo he venido a ver cómo te encontrabas, tal vez charlar…hace un buen tiempo que no lo hacemos con tranquilidad.

- Oh…- Desvió la mirada al notar lo esplendoroso que se veía en su ropaje de Patriarca, y de pronto se sintió muy poco en su presencia- No era necesario que alguien como usted se tomara la molestia de…

- No digas tonterías, Yuzuriha...no importa la posición que tenga- La interrumpe nuevamente, acercándose hasta ella con una sonrisa conciliadora- Para mí, nosotros siempre seremos Yuzuriha y Shion, los traviesos aprendices de Hakurei de Altar- Rio tontamente, mientras le colocaba su brazalete nuevamente en su brazo izquierdo, y rodeaba su cuello descubierto con su larga estola- Mucho mejor….- Murmuro, en señal de aprobación al verla con las pintas de siempre y una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Shion-Sama….- Susurro, mirándolo con una mezcla de cariño, tristeza, y admiración- Gracias….

- Je, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos sentamos?- Le sugirió, a lo que ella acepto asintiendo, y ambos se sentaron en el lugar que antes ella ocupo sola.

Así permanecieron por un largo tiempo, si decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro, y del hermoso follaje. Aunque, Shion más que mirar hacia el horizonte, admiraba el hermoso rostro de su compañera que en ese momento se veía invadido por una tristeza casi imperceptible, pero no para él. Había sentido un alivio terrible al verla allí sentada, absorta en sus pensamientos, su corazonada había sido acertada, sonrió complacido, después de todo el ella seguía siendo la misma Yuzuriha que había conocido desde que eran tan solo unos niños. El escuchar su voz solo había terminado de eliminar todo ese estrés que venía acumulando, era sorprenderte lo mucho que podía hacer en él con tan poco. "Realmente está muy decaída, debe estar pasando por momentos muy difíciles, como pude ser tan estúpido de no verlo antes…no importa, voy encargarme de eliminar toda esa tristeza aun tenga que hacer lo imposible" Reflexiono decidido, y sin pensarlo tomo su mano derecha con su izquierda, demostrándole todo su apoyo en ese pequeño gesto, el cual sorprendió a los dos por igual.

Yuzuriha lo miro con asombro, una clara interrogación en sus ojos, la cual desapareció al instante de mirarlo directamente a aquellos ojos color avellana. Él le estaba demostrando que era completamente incondicional con ella, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal que pudiera aliviar un poco su dolor. "Este hombre realmente es….", ella no podía comprender como hacia Shion para hacerla sentir tan cómoda alrededor suyo, y hacerla olvidar de sus miedos, de su vergüenzas con una sola mirada, hacia solo unos minutos ella creía imposible la posibilidad de poder mirarlo de nuevo a los ojo, y ahora se veía incapaz de dejar de mirar a sus hermosos orbes acaramelados.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto en tono suave, aunque él sabía muy bien la respuesta, y también sabía que en un principio ella lo negaría.

- Estoy perfectamente bien….¿Por qué lo pregunta Shion-Sama?- Respondió nerviosa, sin mirarlo, no tenía el descaro de mentirle en la cara.

- Yuzuriha…- La llamo sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de ella- Tal vez engañes a lo demás pero no a mi…si no deseas decírmelo está bien…pero ten presente, que estoy aquí para ti.

Ella lo miro apenada, no era su intención tratar de engañarlo, tan solo que no deseaba verse tan débil enfrente a la persona que más admiraba. Además esa mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba en ocasiones, la hacía sentir tan expuesta, como si él fuera capaz de ver cada fibra de su ser, y eso la hacía sentir desprotegida, la asustaba por simple hecho que no sabía qué hacer, que sentir….

- Shion-Sama, yo….ufff, no sé qué hacer, pensé que podría soportarlo, y seguir adelante, pero me siento tan vacía…. y el tomar otro camino no está en mi corazón- Le confesó consternada.

- Yuzuriha….- Susurro, sintiendo su dolor como el suyo propio.

- No me interesa pelear, si no simplemente, el poder sentir la calidez del cosmos al arder, y la de los demás- Termino con sencillez.

El patriarca la observo en silencio durante unos minutos, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ella, si es que realmente existía una forma de regresarle sus poderes, pero él decidió que por mas mínima que sea la posibilidad, el intentaría de cumplir con su deseo, todo por verla sonreír una vez más.

Se paro bruscamente del suelo, llamando la atención de su compañera, quien siguió sus pasos levantándose lentamente, y mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Shion-Sama, que es…..- Ella no pudo llegar a articular ni una palabra más, ya que unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron en un cálido abrazo.

- No te preocupes Zuri, te prometo que recuperaremos tus poderes, cueste lo que cueste- Le prometió, susurrando en su oído, abrazándola con más fuerza durante ese breve momento.

- Shion….-Sama…- Balbució la chica, que no sabía si estar más sorprendida por el gesto afectuoso, el que la llamara como cuando eran niños, o que le prometiera tal locura.

Ya recuperando un poco de control de sus acciones, la soltó de su apretado abrazo sin darle tiempo a responder el mismo, y la miro con una leve sombra roja adornando sus mejillas.

- Sé que puede sonar algo loco, je, je- Se rasco la cabeza nervioso, pero la miro con determinación…una determinación que ni el mismo creía capaz de poseer- Pero encontraremos la forma, te lo juro….

- Shion-Sama, no es….

- No seas tonta- Le dedico una sonrisa sincera- Te avisare en cuanto sepa algo…

Yuzuriha le devolvió el gesto, conmovida por la forma tan dulce en que él la trataba. Y por su parte Shion estaba feliz de haber podido socavarle una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer- Anuncio, y sin más comenzó a marcharse rumbo al salón del patriarca a resolver unos asuntos que había dejado pendientes.

- ¡Espera!- Lo detuvo en seco con su llamado- Voy contigo, después de todo tengo que ver cómo van mis alumnos…

El la miro sorprendido, supuso que ella seguiría reflexionando aquí sola, pensando que rumbo tomar de ahora en más, sin tener en cuentas las palabras de un carnero loco. Sin embargo allá estaba ella sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, levantada, lista para seguir luchando, con la confianza de que el cumpliría con su palabra. "Esta mujer, realmente es…."

- Pues…vamos juntos entonces- Le contesto con una sonrisa, a lo que ella asintió enérgicamente, y se puse al día con él, caminando hacia el Santuario, en dulce compañía del otro.

* * *

**Je, je, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado ^w^, lamento que haya sido un capitulo cortito, peor es que recién es el comienzo, ya se va a poner interesante XD, je, je. Y si buscan mas acción lamentablemente van a tener que esperar al capitulo 4, pero no se preocupen, je, je, no voy a tardar xP.**

**Ah, algo que me he olvidado de mencionar antes de comenzar, el titulo proviene de una canción del grupo musical, Keane; elegí ese tema porque tiene similitudes con la trama, y me parecía el mas adecuado. Por lo tanto ni el titulo me pertenece xD jajaja.**

**Je, je, nos vemos, suerte xD.**


	2. Una noche estrellada

**Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente xP, je, je, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho xP. Pero, como ya les había dicho antes, ando inspirada, je, je, y los capítulos ni la historia son muy largos, así que de verdad estoy muy relajada y lo estoy disfrutando mucho de escribir, je, je xD.**

**Antes de empezar quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron al historia, de verdad es un alago para mi que alguien se hay tomado la molestia de leerlo ^w^, en especial a "Shionlover", y "Guest", quienes me han dejado unos Reviews hermosos, y que me alientan mucho para seguir con este fic x3. Muchas gracias, chicos, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes.**

**Sin mas vueltas, aquí esta el capitulo 2.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Una noche de estrellas.

El caballero tropezó repetidas veces con los diversos papeles y libros que prácticamente cubrían todo el suelo de su oficina, hasta que pudo llegar a la silla de su escritorio, y leer con tranquilidad el nuevo documento que tenía entre sus manos. Sus brazos casados por el entrenamiento de esa tarde le exigían un poco de descanso, pero no le era posible apoyar el expediente en su escritorio, debido a que este también estaba lleno de documentos y libros abiertos, al punto que hacían una pequeña montaña que lo escondía de ojos curiosos.

Ya llevaba cinco días de búsqueda incesante, y sus ojos ya comenzaban a arderle de tanta lectura. Reviso cada libro, cada documento presente en todo el Santuario pero aun así no encontró ninguna pista, ninguna respuesta para el problema que lo aquejaba; al parecer en toda la historia de los caballeros, no se había dado un caso como el de Yuzuriha, y al parecer nadie considero la posibilidad como para investigar sobre ellos. Shion bufo con molestia, eso no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado, y el investigar por su cuenta estaba fuera de cuestión, una investigación de tal magnitud requería mucho tiempo, largos viajes, y él no podía darse tal lujo. Necesitaba una solución inmediata, que no prolongara su ausencia más de uno días.

- Ufff…Mi querida Diosa, como desearía que estuviera aquí para me brindaras esa sabiduría tuya- Comento con cansancio, mientras se masajeaba su cien con los dedos.

El ruido de la gran puerta de la biblioteca al abrirse, lo tomo por sorpresa, dando un leve estremecimiento ante la intromisión de su asistente personal.

- Disculpe la molestia, señor, pero supuse que le vendría bien un te bien caliente para poder continuar con sus estudios- Se disculpo mientras dejaba una carrito con Te y galletas a su servidor.

- Muchas gracias, Sófocles- Agradeció dando un gran sorbo al te, para calmar su maltratada garganta.

- No es nada, señor- Se dio media vuelta, peor antes de irse, decidió darle un pequeño empujón a su nuevo amo, quien aun era muy joven para ocupar un cargo de tal magnitud- Sepa perdonar mi intromisión, peor no eh podido evitar escuchar eso ultimo que dijo- Comento en tono casual.

El rubio verdoso, lo miro curioso, aquel sirviente se trataba de un hombre anciano, que venía sirviendo al anterior patriarca, Sage, por más de cien años ya, pero a pesar de sus largo años de vida y de haber asistido casi toda su vida a uno de los hombres más sabios del Santuario, tal vez de toda Grecia, sus ojos no denotaban la sabiduría que despedían personas como su maestro Hakurei, o su hermano Sage, sino más bien denotaban picardía. A los ojos del lemuriano, se trataba de un personaje particularmente curioso.

- ¿A qué viene eso?- Pregunto receloso.

- A que si no encuentra respuestas, tal vez la estrellas se las pueda dar, mi señor- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Las estrellas?- Siguió con sus preguntas, ya algo más interesado en el tema.

- Así es, como Patriarca del Santuario, usted es el único capaz de leer las estrellas, en el punto en que se unen el cielo y al tierra, The Star Hill- Le sonrió de oreja a oreja- Pero eso no es algo que involucre a un siervo como yo, así que lo dejare continuar tranquilo…

Y sin decir más se marcho, dejando a Shion solo con sus pensamientos, le llevo un buen rato a su agotada mente procesar lo que el había dicho el viejo, sin embargo una vez analizada al situación se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una excelente idea, y tal vez la única que tenia por el momento, por lo que tomo su armadura de Aries, y comenzó su extenuante subida por al Star Hill.

* * *

- Ufff, ya le dije, que si no se ponen derechos nunca lograran superar este ejercicio- Los corrigió la joven mujer, por quinta vez en el día.

- Señorita Yuzuriha, esto es muy complicado, no estamos listos para un entrenamiento de este nivel- Respondió uno de los esbeltos muchachos que formaban parte de su grupo de aprendices.

La guerrera de la grulla suspiro nuevamente, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza la confirmación de su alumno.

- Estas muy equivocado…si ustedes no son capaces de mantener si quiera la espalda recta, les recomiendo que vayan abandonando la idea de convertirse en caballeros- Sentencio severamente, y el grupo se sintió encoger por la frías palabras de su instructora.

A la chica de Jamir, no le agradaba el actuar de esa forma tan dura con sus alumnos, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, se traba de un ejercicio básico y esencial para los protectores de la tierra, y a pesar de que trabajaron todo el día con ello, fueron incapaces de poder realizarlo ni una sola vez. Observo el cielo comenzando a mostrar sus primeros vestigios de la estrellada noche, y decidió que por el momento lo mejor era que descansaran, y lo intentaran nuevamente el día de mañana, con esperanza de que lo pudieran hacer bien la próxima vez.

- Bien, terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy….- Todos largaron el aire aliviados- Pero sepan que esto no se termina, mañana seguiremos con lo mismo.

Los jóvenes asintieron, y arrastraron los pies hacia sus modestos hogares. Pensó que tal vez ella debería hacer lo mismo, sin embargo el cielo prometía una noche alucinante, y aun no tenia deseos de regresar a la soledad de su cabaña. Se acomodo entre dos columnas, y a los pocos minutos no quedaron más que ella, y el brillar de las estrellas; permitió que sus pensamientos divagaran a la vez que observaba embelesada el espectáculo nocturno de esa noche. Pensó, en su familia (Particularmente su hermano), en su maestro, en lo mucho que extrañaba a los idiotas de Tenma y Yato, sus poderes, pero sobretodo en Shion…no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, no es que fuera la primera vez que el pasaba algo así, pero si era la primera vez que lo experimentaba con tanta intensidad, hacia menos de una semana que no lo veía, y ya sentía la opresión particular en su pecho que el informaba cuanto extrañaba su presencia. Durante las mañanas Shion se daba al menos una corta pasada por los campos de entrenamiento, para ver que todo estuviera en orden, sin embargo desde que ello habían tenido esta corta charla frente al mar, no lo había vuelto a ver, pasabas sus días encerrado en el salón del patriarca, o en algún entrenamiento especial de alumnos más avanzados que no se realizaba en el coliseo con todos los demás. Sabía que su cargo era el más importante, y por lo tanto estaba demasiado ocupado como para tener tiempo para un mujer que ni si quiera podía ser una cabellera ya; pero no pudo evitar extrañarlo, después de todo, el era la única compañía que le quedaba, la única persona verdaderamente importante para ella, en Jamir ya no le quedaban nada… a veces se preguntaba si era más su deber como caballera, o Shion lo que la ataba al Santuario.

_Si esta tan ocupado, ¿Por qué no lo vas a visitar tu? _Le pregunto una vocecilla en su cabeza. Por un momento lo califico como locura, o un descaro total, pero después de considerarlo unos minutos, tal vez no sonaba tan descabellado, el hombre no era una maquina, tal vez necesitaba un poco de descanso, y no había nada de malo en que un miembro de santuario fuera a conversar con el Patriarca. Se rio con el solo imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Shion al verla allí, no era algo que ella usualmente hiciera, pero siempre se puede hacer excepciones, ¿no? Y con el ánimo renovado, se levando dispuesta a ir al salón del patriarca, pero antes se le ocurrió hacer una parada por el pueblo de Rodorio, al recordar un lugar en especial.

* * *

Tan sigilosa como siempre, logro pasar por los guardias, sin ser vista si quiera. Sonrió orgullosa de por lo menos no haber perdido esa habilidad suya, camino tranquilamente por los extensos pasillos del salón del patriarca, con su vestimenta de siempre, y un paquete en su mano derecha, esperaba que al ariano le agradara su pequeña sorpresa. De pequeños ellos siempre solían escaparse durante las tardes, cuando le maestro Hakurei los dejaba entrenando por su cuenta, para ir al pueblo a comer unos Shawarma, que hacia un vendedor que provenía justamente de Arabia, era su comida favorita en ese momento, y se había vuelto casi un ritual entre ellos durante las tardes, así fue por lo menos, hasta que crecieron y con ello las responsabilidades, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya tenían tiempo para disfrutar de su Shawarma de las tardes. Entristeció un poco al pensar en ello, y al recordar como su hermano Tokusa, siempre rechazar sus propuestas de ir con ellos, alegando que eran dos irresponsables por simplemente abandonar el entrenamiento por un trozo de comida que para él no tenía nada de especial. La joven había comido Shawarma en otra ocasiones, y pensó que tal como decía su hermano, no tenía nada de especial, ahí se dio cuenta que lo especial no era la comida sino el de compartirla con Shion.

- ¿Joven Yuzuriha?- Pregunto una voz masculina tras ella, haciendo la llevar el susto de su vida, había sido descubierta in fragante.

- ¡Sófocles! No te vi llegar...yo ehhhh….- No sabía que decir, ¿Qué había evadido a los guardas para ver a escondidas a Shion? Eso estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, estaba en blanco.

El anciano simplemente la observo divertido, como si esperara escuchar su excusa para poder reírse en su cara. Después de unos segundos, que para ella fueron horas, el hombre decidió ser indulgente, y calmar los nervios de la chica.

- Vino a ver al señor Shion, ¿verdad?- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ella simplemente asintió avergonzada.

- El señor Shion fue a resolver unas dudas a un lugar cuyo acceso está permitido solo al patriarca…- le comento, y l ver la cara de decepción que se formo en a cara de la lemuriana, agrego- Pero no debe tardar en regresar, seguro que llegara muy cansado, le vendrá bien algo de alimento, ¿Por qué no lo esperas en el salón principal, hay un sillón muy cómodo allá.

La rubia considero unos segundos, después de la vergüenza que había pasado ¿que tenia para perder?, ya había ido hasta allá, porque no esperar un rato por él. Le confirmo con guiño, y el hombre gentilmente la acompaño hasta el salón, mientras Sófocles sonreía para sus adentros, conocía a esos dos desde que eran solo unos niños, en ocasiones venían acompañando a su maestro, hermano de su anterior amo, y se quedaban por uno días en el Santuario, haciendo de las suyas, si lo habían hecho trabajar en su momento, buscándolos por el lugar, evitando que escondieran cosas, o rompieran algo importante, o incluso haciendo bromas a los jóvenes recién integrados; pero a pesar de todo les tenía mucho cariño, y él se encargaría de hacer lo posible para hacer que fueran felices, "Je, je, je, abra crecido mucho, y tal vez no eran los mismos niños traviesos de hace doce años, pero siguen siendo igual de distraídos" Pensó con diversión.

* * *

Shion había llegado tarde en la noche, y muy agotado, pero satisfecho de los resultados, no había sido fácil su primera vez en Star Hill, sin embargo fue una experiencia reveladora para él, nunca creyó que el leer las estrellas le diera todas las respuestas que necesitaba, que pudieran decir tanto. Sonrió ampliamente, por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía la solución que tanto buscaba, ya sabía la forma de regresarle los poderes a Yuzuriha, no sería fácil, pero él la acompañaría a lo largo de su viaje, y sabía que no tendrían muchas dificultades si iban los dos juntos.

Entro en su templo, con la túnica sucia, y sus piernas apenas respondían, lo único que quería era darse un baño e irse a dormir, pero no contaba con que su estomago se opusiera a sus deseos, ya que este había gruñido de protesta, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que había ingerido en todo el día, fue el té de la tarde que Sófocles le ofreció. "Ufff, creo que será mejor que coma algo antes de irme a dormir, si no creo que ser capaz ni de eso" Pensó y exhalo suspiro cansado, el problema era como iba a conseguir comida a esa hora de la noche, ni sabia donde estaba el almacén, como su asistente era el encargado de servirle al comida nunca se molesto en saber donde se encontraba, y recurrir a Sófocles no era una opción, el pobre hombre no merecía que él lo despertara en medio de la noche por un descuido suyo.

- ¿Cómo le ha ido señor?- Pregunto una voz conocida tras él, haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto.

- ¡Sófocles!, Uffff….Casi me matas del susto- Le dijo tomando su túnica cerca de su corazón, y dándole la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Je, je, lo siento señor….

- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- Le pregunto ya más calmado

- A mi edad señor, el ir temprano a la cama o no, no hace mucha diferencia- Le respondió con sencillez.

Shion sonrió ante su comentario, por su mirada podía decir que estaba esperando por su llegada, de a poco iba entendiendo el motivo de porque Sage le tenía tanto aprecio a ese hombre. Iba a despedirse de él, para poder retirarse a sus aposento cuando su estomago se quejo nuevamente haciendo reír al anciano y haciendo pasar vergüenza al caballero.

- Je, je, parece que tiene hambre, señor- Sonrió pícaro por segunda vez en el día- Si tiene hambre, puede ir al salón principal, apuesto que ahí encontrara algo de comida lista para usted.

- Mucha gracias, Sófocles, no te hubieras molestado, de verdad, deberías descansar- Agradeció, y se marcho rumbo al salón principal.

- Je, je, no creo que deba agradecerme a mi esta vez, señor- Comento al aire, ya que Shion ya se había retirado, y viejo hombre consideró que lo mejor es que también se retirara, algo le decía que por unos días, el tendría que estar a cargo de las funciones básicas del Santuario.

* * *

No se pudo describir su sorpresa al entrar en la habitación, y encontrarse con una Yuzuriha dormida en el sillón, con un paquete entre los brazos, "¿Habrá venido a verme? Esto no es común de ella, ¿quera hablarme sobre lo que le prometí hace unos días?" se pregunto a sí mismo por su visita inesperada. En el momento que la vio olvido momentáneamente todo su cansancio, todos sus malestares para concentrarse únicamente en ella, ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería despertarla, pero tampoco le vendría bien el dormir en un lugar tan incomodo, además era tarde para que regresara a su hogar, una mujer sola a esas horas de la noche, por más que fuera un guerrera no era recomendable, pero él tampoco tenía un cama para ofrecerle, era una situación complicada. Al final decidió que lo mejor era cargarla hasta sus aposentos y que descansará en su cama, después de todo no sería a primera vez que el terminara durmiendo en el sillón del salón principal. Se arrodillo para poder cargarla estilo nupcial, pero algo se lo impidió, el ver su rostro dormido de cerca era como un imán para él, le era imposible alejarse, dejar de mirarla, sus fracciones normalmente severas, estaban totalmente relajadas, su labios se deslizaban en una sonrisa sutil, y sus cabellos caían en trazos finos, que la hacían ver casi angelical. "Demonios, a veces me olvido lo hermosa que es…" Pensó, mientras trataba de resistir el impulso de correr uno de los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos, y parecía provocarle molestia; viéndose incapaz de cargarla hasta que no apartara ese mechón de sus ojos, lo hizo lo más suave que pudo, para evitar despertarla, pero incluso antes que fuera capaz de hacerlo, unos ojos verde intenso se abrieron somnolientos. El chico retrocedió su mano casi de manera abrupta he intento disimular su nerviosismo, al ver como ella iba despertando de su letargo.

- ¿Shion?...- Pregunto aun algo desorientada.

Al caballero por poco se le detuvo el corazón al escucharla llamarlo por su hombre, sin honoríficos, ni nada, hacía años que no lo llamaba así.

- Sí, soy yo, Yuzuriha….- Se paro, para verla desde arriba y evitar incomodarla- Disculpa tal tardanza, pero tenia asuntos importante que resolver.

- Oh…- Exclamo, ya mas despabilada, y se sentó en el sillón- No hay cuidado, se que está muy ocupado, fui yo la que decidí quedarme a esperarlo.

- ¿Querías hablarme de algo?- Le pregunto con un leve atisbo de preocupación

La chica lo observo por unos segundos, tanto su cara como su túnica estaba cubierta de polvo, sus ojos denotaban mucho cansancio, al igual que su postura levemente encorvada. "Se ve muy cansado, debió de tener un día agotador, y yo aquí molestando"

- No era nada, realmente no era nada Shion-Sama, lamento mucho importúnalo de esta manera- Se levando dispuesta a irse- Sera mejor que me vaya y lo deje descansar.

Salió disparada hacia la puerta, pero una fuerte mano la tomo del brazo impidiendo su huida.

- Tranquilizaste Zuri, estoy bien- Le dedico una sonrisa- no es nada, sentarme unos minutos contigo no me va matar, je, je.

Y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, la guió al confortable mueble, ambos se sentaron junto al otro, mirándose por unos momentos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Zuri? Tu no sueles venir hasta acá a menos que sea una emergencia- Le pregunto con suavidad, aun algo preocupado por el motivo de su visita.

La joven desvió la vista de la vergüenza que le causaba dar la razón por la cual había venido, ni se molesto en inventar algo, porque sabía que no podía mentirle a él, y no deseaba tampoco.

- No, lo cierto es que….lo extrañaba, y solo deseaba verlo por unos minutos, eso es todo- Confeso presionando el paquete entre sus brazos.

Esas palabras provocaron una sensación de sorpresa y alivio a la vez, de verdad no esperaba que ella se hubiera tomado al molesta de ir hasta allá, y esperarlo horas, solo para poder verlo porque lo extrañaba…no pudo reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se formo en su cara al oír eso.

- Je, je, je, Zuri….- La tomo del rostro y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos- No debes avergonzarte por eso, no me molestaría que no lo hagas más seguido- Le guiño un ojos, a lo que ella rio por su mal intento de hacerse el galante.

- Ja, ja, ja, no quiero mal acostumbrarlo- Contraataco con un guiño de su parte, a lo que ambos rieron divertidos, aliviando completamente la tensión que se había formado en un principio.

Sin embargo la diversión no duro mucho para Shion, porque al minuto, su estomago le hizo pasar vergüenza por segunda vez en la noche.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, debería alimentar a esa bestia más seguido, Shion-Sama- Bromeo divertida por la situación.

- Hmmm…- Farfulló, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Je, je, je….- Rio un poco más, cuando recordó los Shawarma que aun tenia aprisionado en sus brazos- no se preocupe, le traje algo para calmar el hambre.

Le extendió el paquete al que tomo con cuidado, mirándola con curiosidad.

- Yuzuriha, como….

- Ya era casi la hora de la cena cuando vine hacia aquí….pensé que no le molestaría compartir un par conmigo….como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo, casi en tono tímido, por lo infantil que sonaba. A veces se sentía tan tonta alrededor de Shion, pero es que él la hacía sentir de tal forma, que sus emociones terminaban siempre controlando sus acciones a su alrededor.

Shion observo el paquete, y luego a la grulla, conmovido por el gesto, ella había venido a comprar una cena con él, y él la había hecho esperar que desastre, se golpeo mentalmente por su retrasó, y sin esperar más, abrió el paquete para encontrarse con varios Shawarma algunos desechos, que aun así no dejaban de verse suculentos.

- ¡Ay!, lo siento por eso, los debo haber aplastado mientras dormía…lo lamento tanto debí…- Se mortifico, pero su boca se cerró al ver al patriarca tomar emocionado un pedazo del destrozado rollito y comérselo con avidez.

- Mmmm…¡esta genial! Había olvidado lo deliciosos que eran- Le extendió la bandeja- Pruébalos esta geniales.

La rubia sonrió ante su entusiasmó, y con ánimos renovados tomo un trozo y se lo comió con las mismas ganas que él.

- De verdad…están muy buenos.

Por unos minutos disfrutaron en silencio comiendo juntos, y riendo cada tanto, cuando los Shawarma se desarmaban entre sus manos.

- ¿Dónde los conseguiste?- Pregunto curioso, mientras se comía otro trozo, su estomago se revolvía de felicidad, aunque no sabía si se trataba del delicioso alimento, o el que lo estuviera disfrutando con Yuzuriha.

- Hay un anciano en el pueblo de Rodorio, que viajo por todos lados, y hace comidas de todas partes del mundo.

- ¿Cómo no estaba al tanto de ese hombre?

- Con el trabajo que tienes me sorprende que estés al tanto de ti mismo- Bromeo, a lo que ambos se rieron con ganas.

- Ja, ja, ja….- Miro la comida en su mano, y luego a la belleza frente suyo- Vaya, nunca creí que volveríamos a comer Shawarma juntos, como en los viejos tiempos…- Añadio nostálgico.

- Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado…- Las palabras escaparon involuntariamente de su boca.

- ¿Olvidarlo? ¡nunca!, je, je, fueron los mejores años de mi vida- Le respondió con una seguridad que sorprendió en gran magnitud a la chica.

- ¿Enserio?- Pregunto al no caber de la sorpresa.

- ¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Zuri?- Esta negó con una sonrisa- Je, esas tardes escabulléndonos de la torre del maestro Hakurei, je, je, que buenos recuerdos…

- Je, je, recuerdo lo travieso que éramos, y aun me cuesta trabajo creer como somos ahora- Continuo ella, contagiándose de la nostalgia de su amigo.

- Siiii, recuerdo que hubo un momento en que el maestro no quería traernos más cuando venia al santuario por los problemas que creábamos- Recordó, de tal manera que casi se vio a sí mismo y a Yuzuriha a los siete años, huyendo del enfurecido Sófocles después de haber roto alguna reliquia inservible de siglos atrás.

- Je, je, como olvidarlo, casi le tuvimos que suplicar para que nos volviera a llevar- Se llevo una mano a la boca, tratado de contener la risa.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato recordando viejos momentos, travesuras que cometían en conjunto, incluso recordaron una ocasión en que Hakurei se unió con ellos en una broma para su hermano, de la cual no podían dejar de reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, el maestro Hakurei, nos retaba por nuestras fechorías, pero él era peor que nosotros- Aseguro comiendo lo último que quedaba de su plato, ya felizmente lleno.

- Si, era terrible….ufff se lo extraña mucho…- Se quedo mirando la ventana como si él fuera a salir por ella, y decirles que solo se trataba de una broma cruel, él la entendía a la perfección, en ocasiones el pensaba lo mismo al observar las enormes puestas del templo del patriarca.

- Yo también…- La toma del hombro- Pero él sigue con nosotros, aquí- Tocando el sector de su pecho cubierto por su ropaje.

- Lo sé….

- Yuzuriha…debo decirte algo muy importante….- Respondió recuperando la seriedad del principio.

- ¿Qué…que es?- Pregunto algo nerviosa, por un momento sus pensamientos le jugaron una mala treta, y una idea descabellada vino a su mente.

- Es sobre tus poderes…¡he encontrado la forma de recuperarlos!- Le anuncia casi efusivo a pesar del cansancio corporal que tenia.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡Como lo has descubierto!?, ¡¿De verdad existe una forma?!- Pregunto casi shokeada.

- Estuve esta semana investigando, y esta noche fui a Star Hill, las estrellas me han dado la solución…debemos encontrar el Aleph*

- ¿El Aleph?

- Así es, el punto en que todas las fuerzas del universo se unen- Le explico con algo más de calma, disminuyendo su efusividad inicial- ¿Recuerdas que una vez el maestro Hakurei nos hablo de eso?

- Vagamente….¿qué tiene que ver esto con la posibilidad de que yo pueda…recuperar mi Cosmos?- Cuestiono algo insegura.

- El Aleph es un punto medio entre la inmensidad del universo entero, y lo diminuto e individual de cada ser que vive en la tierra, si logramos encontrarlo, podrás lograr sentir la presencia de tu cosmos nuevamente, y podrás restableces una conexión que provocara una unión inmediata- Le explicó, como si se tratara de algo de lo más simple.

- ¿Tan sencillo?- Pregunto escéptica.

- Je, je, bueno no, no creo que sea tan simple, por lo general ese tipo de lugares sagrados estas protegidos por criaturas o guardianes, no creo que nos sea tan fácil llegar hasta allí- Aclaro rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Nos sea?- Le pregunto el porqué utilizaba el plural.

- No pensaras que te dejare ir sola, ¿verdad?- la miro divertido.

- Oh, no, no, no- Se levantó nerviosa, y dio una vuelta rápida por el salón, para mirarlo otra vez- Shion-Sama, usted tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, ya es más que suficiente que me haya dado información tan vital, no podría estar más agradecida, pero no le puedo permitir que siga perdiendo el tiempo en asuntos tan triviales, o que incluso arriesgue su vida por ello

El simplemente se paro y sujeto sus hombros para poder calmarla, entendía su punto, pero el también quería que ella entendiera el suyo.

- Yuzuriha, te di mi palabra de caballero, que te ayudaría a recuperar tus poderes…y si no te puedo ayudar a ti en algo como esto, no puedo considerarme un patriarca competente para las próxima generaciones- Afirmo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, al parecer estaba dando efecto, aunque seguía algo recia a la idea- Además, como hombre no dejaría a un joven dama a su suerte…

- Pufff…joven dama…- Bufo molesta, no convencida por esa última excusa.

- Zuri, si vamos juntos no tardaremos más que tres o cuatro días….podrán sobrevivir a mi ausencia por tan pocos días.

- Ufff, de acuerdo, de todas maneras nada de lo que le día lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión, ¿no?- Respondió resignada.

- Je, je, supongo que no…

Al final, hicieron lo ultimo arreglos para ya partir mañana con el amanecer, y cada uno se retiro a descansar a su sitio, a pesar de que Shion le había insistido repetidas veces, no pudo convencerla de que se quedara a descasar allí, para que no tuviera que andar sola de noche. La chica lo rechazo alegando que esta sobre exagerando y que ella podía cuidare sin dificultad.

Aproximadamente una hora después, cada uno se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo de sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando en la modesta cena que habían compartido, la viejas anécdotas que los hicieron divertirse como hacía rato no lo hacían, y finalmente el viaje que emprenderían el día de mañana juntos, siguiendo al estrella del norte, hacia el misterioso Aleph, y sin saber que adversidades enfrentarían juntos.

Yuzuriha, aun podía sentir su corazón acelerado, por cada gesto, cada mirada que Shion le había dedicado esa noche; sentía sus emociones a flor de piel, y sabia que eso no era normal, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso, y eso no era nada bueno, sabía que debía reprimirlos, eliminarlos antes que pasaran a mayores, y no hubiera vuelta atrás, aunque si debía ser sincera consigo misma, ella sabía que hacía tiempo que había caído en esa red de la que no tenia salida. Shion por su lado, sonreía como un tonto enamorado al repasar cada momento de esa noche, desde que había abandonado Jamir años atrás que no disfrutaba de una cena tan amena, y aunque parecía ser poco significaba mucho para él, mas después de haber pasado momentos de tanto dolor durante la guerra; si los siguiente días de viaje junto a Yuzuriha eran así de agradables, no solo estaría satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido, y ver a su amiga feliz de poder seguir su camino de guerrera sino también tendría la oportunidad de aliviar un poco de su desazón con su compañía.

* * *

- Y no dejes que los principiantes hagan ejercicio muy avanzados, no quiero que ocurra ningún accidente sin estar yo aquí- Repitió por enésima vez en la mañana, mientras Sófocles, estaba de empujar al patriarca fuera de su templo.

- Sí señor, no se preocupe, o es la primera vez que me dejan solo a cargo del santuario, se mu bien lo que debo hacer señor- Le contesto el asistente, con seriedad, tratando de convencerlo de que se fuera sin cuidado.

- Lo sé, lo sé…- Suspiro, tratado de liberarse de sus nervios- Es que…

- No debe temer por nada señor, usted y los demás caballeros han derrotado el mal mayor que amenazaba esta tierra…. dudo que se ausente 200 años, mientras tanto creo que podremos sobrevivir sin usted, sobre todo con lo rápido y eficaz que ha trabajado desde que tomo el puesto de patriarca- Le aseguro con confianza.

- Ufff, tienes razón, gracias Sófocles- Le agradeció con unas palmadas en el hombro.

- No hay nada que agradecer, es mí deber señor- Dijo correspondiendo su gesto- y su deber ahora, es ayudar a la señorita Yuzuriha.

- Lo sé…- Sonrió, mirando a la puerta donde ella ya lo esperaba- Suerte, mi amigo.

- Mucha suerte, señor- Correspondió el saludo, y lo vio salir del templo, con su armadura de Aries en el hombro- Je, je, a ver si este viaje le ayuda a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos por la señorita Yuzuriha.

* * *

**Muy bien, primero que nada voy a aclarar una cosita sobre la palabra que marque en asterisco.**

***Aleph: Esta palabra la he sacado de un cuento de Jorge Luis Borges, cuyo nombre es justamente "El Aleph" xD, je, je, elegí llamar de esa forma a este místico lugar inventado xP, porque en el cuento se lo describe de una forma familiar a la que le he dado aquí, o por lo menos esa fue mi interpretación, o mejor dicho, mi toque personal xP. Personalmente se los recomiendo el cuento por si no lo han leído. **

**Ahora si, ya no los molesto mas xD, je, je, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y espero verlos en el próximo.**

**Suerte****, adioss ;D**


	3. Recuerdos de un día frío

**Bueno, acá ya estamos con el capitulo 3, y como ya dije antes, este es el ultimo antes de que comience la verdadera acción ;D. Actualice hoy poruqe estoy muy feliz porque en unas horas iré al concierto de Keane, mi banda favorita, y quería repartir mi felicidad a otras personas xP**

**Parecerá**** un capitulo medio de relleno, pero bueno muchachos, todo a su tiempo xD, je,je.**

**Quiero**** agradecer nuevamente a "Guest" y "Shionlover" por dejar nuevamente unos reviews alentadores, y a "sempai01" y "sisi" por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Je,je, je y porque no a los que leyeron y no han dejado ningún comentario ^w^.**

**Bueno, no voy a empezar con las vueltas, los dejo con el Fic xD, je, je.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos de un día frío.

Un día ya había pasado desde que habían comenzado su viaje, y la estrella del norte se veía cada vez más cercana, así como el frío de sus tierras, y el cansancio de sus cuerpos, después de una noche sin descanso, al atardecer del segundo día el cansancio de sus piernas les exigió reposar por la noche. Ambos hubieran preferido dormir de el bosque para no llamar la atención, sin embargo el frío, y la falta de alimentos, los obligo a buscar hospedaje, en un pueblo cercano. Afortunadamente se encontraron con un pequeño poblado cercano a la montaña que solo contaba con una humilde posada, que no debía de exceder las cinco habitaciones, y cuyo edificio lucia viejo, y un tanto descuidado.

- No creo que nos prohíban el hospedaje en un lugar así- Comento Yuzuriha divertida por lo lamentable del lugar.

- Creo que es mejor que morir de frío allá fuera- Sonrió burlón a su amiga.

- Aun creo que debimos comprar esos abrigos que nos ofreció el viejo loco en el camino, el clima se pondrá más duro, y dudo que encontremos mas posadas de ahora en adelante- Opino la joven, esta vez, hablando con seriedad.

- Tienes razón, mañana compraremos en el mercado de aquí, seguramente tendrán algo- Le respondió aun con tono tranquilo, como caballeros eran capaces de sobrevivir en las circunstancias más extremas, la supervivencia era parte del entrenamiento, sin embargo estaba de acuerdo con la rubia en que uno abrigos no les vendría nada mal- Vamos, entremos.

Y sin discutirlo mas, entraron en la casona, apenas cruzado el umbral de la puerta los acogió un cálido calor que provenía de la chimenea del modesto comedor, que no contaba con mas que unas mesas, y la barra mostrador, donde de una mujer de grades proporciones, y de gesto no muy agradable, los recibió con una mira escéptica a ver las extrañas ropas que llevaban, y las grandes cajas en sus espadas.

- Buenos días, señora…¿Quisiera saber si tendía unos cuartos para nosotros?- Le pidió Shion, lo más amablemente posible en vista del mal humor que parecía porta la mujer.

Ella se los quedo mirando por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando la forma más adecuada de echarlos de su residencia, aunque la intriga no duro mucho porque a los pocos segundos que se hicieron eternos para los lemurianos, tuvieron su respuesta.

- ¡No hay lugar, búsquense otro sitio!- Respondió en tono muy alto para el gusto del joven par.

- No cabria la posibilidad de…- Insistió Shion a lo que fue interrumpido con un fuerte golpe en la barra.

- ¡Les dije que se buscaran otro lugar!

El rubio estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, tirando con fuerza de él.

- No insista Shion-Sama, es claro que esta mujer…- La fulmino con la mirada unos instantes- no nos quiere aquí, mejor vayámonos.

Shion miro a su acompañante, y suspiro derrotado, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando un hombre bajo a toda prisa de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

- ¡Dios mío!, ¿¡Que es todo este escándalo!?- Pregunto sorprendido, mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante su pregunta, la mujer corpulenta ni se molesto en mirarlo simplemente se dedico a secar los vasos que colgaban mostrador, mientras que Shion y Yuzuriha lo miraba curioso. Era un hombre de apariencia extraña, ojos grises como el acero, largos cabellos negros con algunas partes grises que denotaban su larga edad además de algunas arrugas en su frente y boca, y finalmente para completar el look, dos largos bigote que parecían los de un dragón, de esos que solo se ven en las pinturas chinas.

- ¿Ocurre algo, jóvenes viajeros?- Pregunto el hombre frente a ellos.

- Solo deseábamos quedarnos por una noche, pero ya nos han dicho que todos los cuartos esta ocupados- Respondió Shion, probando suerte con el hombre que por su mirada amable, y leve sonrisa se veía mucha más predispuesto a ayudar, que la mujer de la barra.

- ¿Mitdler, les ha dicho eso?- Pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, tal vez debería replantearse la forma de atender a sus clientes- Plantío Yuzuriha, como una pequeña venganza por haberle faltado el respeto a Shion.

- Oh, lo lamento tanto, es que es algo desconfiada, no acostumbramos recibir viajeros tan tarde a la noche- Se explico mientras extendía su mano en forma de presentación- Mi nombre es Ryuu, y bienvenidos a mi humilde posada, Roshan.

- Muchas gracias, soy Shion, y debo admitir que se ve muy acogedora- Le contesto, estrechando su mano.

- Lo es, mi querido Shion, lo es…- Continúo, tomando la mano de Yuzuriha, besando su dorso en señal de caballerosidad.

- Yuzuriha- Respondió simplemente la chica.

- Je, je, veo que también es algo desconfiada, no se preocupen les conseguiré una cómoda habitación para ambos, y algo de comer, deben estar hambrientos…- Dijo rezagante.

- Muchas gracias, Ryuu-San- Respondieron en unísono.

- Je, je, síganme- Comenzó a subir por las escaras con ellos atrás, cuando de repente para en medio de ella- Querida, prepárale algo a los chicos, por favor.- La mujer simplemente asintió, y se fue por la puerta de atrás, mientras que ellos continuaron su asenso por las escaleras.

Tal como lo predijo, la posada apenas contaba con cuatro habitaciones, el gentil hombre los guió hasta la última, la cual abrió con una manojo de llaves, y los hizo pasar. No era nada del otro mundo, contaba con una cama matrimonial, un armario, y un baño, pero eso era más que suficiente para los agotados caballeros.

- Espero que sea cómodo para ustedes, je, je, ¿Acaso están de viaje por su luna de miel, o simplemente disfrutan de un tiempo a solas los dos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

A ambos les costó trabajo procesar las palabras del viejo hombre, y Yuzuriha intentó de ocultar el rubor más grande de su vida, Shion ni se molesto en ocultar el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas, porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada analizando lo "loco" que sonaba que consideraran que Yuzuriha fuera su pareja.

- Ehh…no, no, no es lo que parece- Trato de explicar nervioso a los pocos minutos- Nosotros solo somos amigos…- Completo tratando de sonar convincente, a lo que el hombre simplemente soltó una carcajada.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, lo siento mucho, creo que estoy más acostumbrado a recibir jóvenes parejas que a dos caballeros de la orden de Athena- Dijo Ryuu, sorprendiendo aun más a Shion y Yuzuriha.

- ¿Cómo sabe de…?- Quiso preguntar la chica, a lo que el hombre la interrumpió nuevamente.

- Yo fui un caballero en mis años de juventud, jovesita- Declaró, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama.

Shion, tomo asiento en la cama, a lo que Yuzuriha se le unió, curiosos por saber quién era realmente ese hombre.

- ¿Cómo que eras un caballero, como es que no se de ti?- Lo interrogo Shion.

- Je, je, yo ya me retire hace años joven Shion- Contesto con calma.

- ¿Estuvo al tanto de lo de la guerra santa?-Le toco a Yuzuriha preguntar esta vez.

- Si, y sé lo que pensaran, porque no fui a ayudar, lo cierto es que me encargue de algunas estrellas malignas que rondaban por la zona…. pero estoy muy desgastado, hubiera sido más un estorbo que una ayuda…

- ¿Qué caballero solía ser?- Continúo un tanto emocionado Shion.

- Solía ser el caballero del bronce de la constelación del dragón- Dijo algo nostálgico, como recordándose a si mismo vistiendo la armadura en aquellos tiempos.

- ¿Conoció a Sage?- La rubia sabía que era una pregunta un tanto obvia, pero la curiosidad le picaba, quería saber que tan viejo era el hombre.

- ¡Claro que lo conocí!, ese viejo pillo, que buenos recuerdos… era un buen hombre….tenía un hermano sin mal no recuerdo, pero él se marcho a su tierra natal poco después de que yo llegara al santuario.

- El maestro Hakurei…- Susurró el patriarca inconscientemente.

- Oh, ¿fue maestro suyo?...- Pregunto más como una afirmación- ¡Pero claro que tonto de mí! Esos puntos en la frente son rasgos únicos de los lemurianos… ¿Así que son de Jamir?

- Así es, parce sabe del tema- Dijo con una sonrisa Shion.

- Con la edad, uno llega a saber un poco de todo- Le guiño con picardía.

Yuzuriha desvió su atención a Shion, conocía esa mirada, y por ella pudo deducir que él no estaba simplemente interesado en escuchar anécdotas de un viejo caballero. La conversación siguió su curso con algunas risas, o miradas de asombro.

- Ryuu-San, se que te sonara algo repentino…- Soltó Shion repentinamente, cortando con el ambiente jocoso que habían formado- Pero el santuario se encuentra en reconstrucción, somos muy pocos los caballeros que quedamos, y aunque ya no pueda pelear, su experiencia es algo que nos sería muy útil allá…- Expuso con seriedad, esperando que el anciano pudiera comprender a lo que se refería.

"Lo sabia…"Se dijo Yuzuriha, mientras miraba expectante la escena.

- Je, eres un hombre muy responsable Shion, y admiro tu iniciativa, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta, he renunciado a mi deber de caballero hace mucho tiempo, y vivo una feliz vida aquí…-Respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Pero, Ryuu-San, no tendrás que pelear, puedo garantizarte que…- Lo interrumpió con un gesto de mano.

- Lo sé Shion, no es por lo que piensas….- Los jóvenes se lo quedaron mirando, esperando su explicación- Es por amor, no puedo dejar a Midler, deje esa vida por ella, y no me arrepiento ni un solo día, soy feliz con ella aquí, y a pesar de que atesoro mis épocas como caballero no cambiaría lo que viví con ella por nada en el mundo.

Se quedaron como estatuas al escuchar su explicación, no se imaginaban que venía por allí la cuestión, los había tomado de sorpresa. Su mirada expresaba todo el cariño que sentía por ella, y Yuzuriha se pregunto algo resentida como un hombre tan gentil podía estar con semejante bruja; sin embargo entendieron perfectamente su situación y se sentían algo apenados por haberlo presionado de semejante manera.

- Lo siento, yo de verdad no sabía…- Se disculpo el ariano.

- Je, je, no hay cuidado, se que haces lo mejor para tu gente Shion, yo también solía hacerlo….pero a veces el amor…- Miro a Yuzuriha por unos segundos- nos hace hacer locuras…

No pudieron continuar con su conversación porque llego la mujer de Ryuu con una bandeja con dos platos de sopa de pollo que los hizo por poco babear de anticipación. El antiguo caballero del dragón los despidió por el resto de la noche y les dedico una buena cena, y una buena noche de descansó a lo que ambos, agradecieron devolviéndole el gesto. Pasaron unos minutos en los que se mantuvieron en silencio dejando que la sopa calentara sus cuerpos, y sus estómagos vacíos una vez terminado sus platos, los dejaron a un lado de la cama, y se miraron por unos instante, con muchos deseos de decirse muchas cosas, pero sin pronunciar una palabra, no sabían si era por cansancio, o porque era algo innecesario en ese momento. Sin embargo aun quedaba una cosa por discutir…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Yuzuriha al ver como Shion comenzaba a tomar algunas mantas del armario junto a la cama.

- Estoy preparando mi cama…- Respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

- Pero ya esta armada…- Dijo señalando la cama frente a ellos.

- Je, je, pero tu dormirás ahí, Zuri, con estas mantas en el piso y una almohada, dormiré sin problema en el piso- Dijo mientras seguía con su labor.

- Ufff, dejase de estupideces Shion-Sama- Se acerco hasta él, y le quito las mantas de las manos, mientras lo miraba con desaprobación- Ya tendremos que dormir en el suelo el resto de los días, aprovechemos ahora que podemos dormir en una cama.

- Pero, Zuri….- La miro desconcertado- No sería apropiado que compartamos cama.

- Es una cama grande, ni vamos a notar que esta el otro allí- Trato de convencerlo con una sonrisa- además, no sería la primera vez…- Dijo eso ultimo en un susurro que aun así no escapo a los hábiles oídos del rubio, quien no pudo evitar recordar ese recuerdo perdido en su cabeza.

* * *

FlashBack:

Era una hermosa tarde de junio, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, llevándose con él sus cálidos rayos de luz, lo cual era lo único que evitaba que los nativos de Jamir no sintieran el frio implacable del invierno. Para dos chicos de 10 y 11 años, se les estaba resultando imposible seguir el ritmo de entrenamiento de su maestro con aquel frio que el calaba hasta los huesos. A la pequeña rubia, le estaba resultando difícil hasta concentrarse en ello, debido que su mente estaba en otro lado, y en uno de sus descuidos no pudo esquivar un golpe que le conecto su maestro en el estomago. Como resultado no pudo más que caer al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire.

- ¡Yuzuriha!- Grito su compañero, preocupado por su amiga, y corrió a socorrerla.

- ¡No te distraigas tu tampoco, Shion!- Grito con dureza su maestro, y a los pocos segundos el también estaba en el suelo, con un notorio moretón en la mejilla.

Hakurei observo a sus alumnos con cuidado, se veían exhaustos, adoloridos, y ya comenzaban a titiritar del frío. Suspiro con cansancio, habían pasado todo el día entrenando sin descansar, y aunque fueran a ser caballeros, aun eran unos niño y no podía exigirles más de lo que ellos le habían dado durante el día; a pesar de su aspecto severo por sus faltas hace unos momento, por dentro estaba orgulloso de sus dos alumnos tan dedicados en su deber.

- Ufff…¿Cuántas veces les dije que no se distrajeran durante el entrenamiento?- Sentencio severo- Ni si quiera por la caída de un compañero, si esto fuera un combate real ya estarían muertos.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, apenados por tan estúpido error.

- Yuzuriha, ¿Qué es lo que te tenía tan distraída?- Se dirigió únicamente a ella, debido que estaba al tanto de lo que provoco la distracción de su otro alumno.

Desvió la mirada por unos instantes, como queriendo evitar la mirada de su maestro, sin embargo a los pocos segundos lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, ya que el siempre les había enseñado a dirigirse directamente a las personas, y ella no era un persona que intentaba evadir los problemas, sino que los enfrentaba.

- Estaba preocupada por mi hermano, maestro… - Respondió con la voz tomada por el frío- se marcho hace horas después de su reprimenda y estoy preocupada por su bien estar….

El anciano la miro comprensivo, entendía el pesar de su alumna, ella como hermana mayor siempre estaba al cuidado de su pequeño hermano, él también se preocupaba por ellos como si fueran sus propios hijos. Pero, ella no podía desviar su atención de la batalla ni si quiera por un ser querido, eso era lo que Hakurei estaba siempre queriendo corregir en ellos.

- El está bien, Yuzuriha…- Primero que nada le confirmo, para aliviar a su alumna- El solo se ha ido a casa de sus padres por esa rabieta suya, estoy seguro que volverá al entrenamiento en un día o dos.

- Gracias, maestro- Soltó el aire aliviada.

- Pero, sabes muy bien que no tienen que desviar su atención del contrincante ¡nunca!...y eso va para ti también Shion- Miro al muchacho quien permanecía callado observándolos- Pero admito también que hoy han tenido un entrenamiento muy duro, y solo han perdido la concentración hacia el final de la clase, por lo tanto perdonare su falta…

- Muchas gracias, maestro- Respondieron los dos en unísono, a la vez que se levantaban, y se inclinaban en señal de agradecimiento y respeto.

- Mejor vamos a la torre…ya me dio hambre- Le sonrío a ambos aliviando la tensión, a lo que ellos respondieron con el mismo gesto, y siguieron a su maestro hacia su hogar.

Ya bien entrada la noche, se encontraban los tres cenando plácidamente en el comedor, ya cambiados, y con el fuego que calentaba la sala principal se sentían mucho mejor. Mientras, el maestro se había encargado de preparar la comida, ellos se habían tratado sus herida entre ellos como acostumbraban hacer; pese al confort que se había instalado en el ambiente, aun seguían callados sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hakurei creía saber que era lo que acongojaba a sus discípulos, y era la ausencia de Tokusa. Él lo quería tan como a Shion y Yuzuriha, pero no por eso debía ser menos duro y dejarle pasar cada error que cometía, así como no le dejaba pasar a los otros dos. Siempre era una pelea con Tokusa, y él sabía muy bien la raíz del problema, a diferencia de su hermana y Shion, el chico carecía de talento en el campo de batalla, y eso lo frustraba mucho; y darle un entrenamiento particular solo empeoraría la situación.

Hakurei adoraba a sus alumnos, por lo que eran, no por su talento, eran muy diferentes entre sí, pero todas daba lo mejor de ellos mismo. El veía un gran futuro en Shion, no dudaba que con el gran poder que poseía fuera capaz de llegar incluso a ser una caballero de oro; Yuzuriha no se quedaba atrás, aunque su poder fuera mucho menor, su inteligencia y habilidad la llevarían muy lejos, eso agregado a que ambos tenían un corazón puro y carente de ambición y maldad que les daban las cualidades perfectas para convertirse en caballeros. Sin embargo, no era el caso de Tokusa, el ponía mucho empeño en lo que hacía, pero aun así no lograba gran cosa en los entrenamientos, sus emociones en ocasiones lo volvían demasiado impulsivo, o indeciso a la hora de luchar, y no tenía un gran maneo de su cosmos tampoco; pero, eso no era lo que más preocupaba al antiguo caballero de plata, sino algunas cosas que percibía en el muchacho, sentimientos oscuros y negativos, tan pequeños que eran casi imperceptibles para los demás, pero no para él. Eso lo preocupaba, un caballero no debía albergar esa clase de emociones, y sentía que en momentos eran peores cada vez más grandes….enojo, miedo, ambición, envidia, celos, estos dos últimos sobre todo cuando veía a Yuzuriha, y Shion pasar tiempo juntos.

Hacia 6 años, que ellos habían comenzado su entrenamiento, y en ese momento Hakurei temía porque Shion no pudiera crear lazos con los dos hermanos, por sus años de soledad, e incomprensión de los demás. Pero, esos temores lo dejaron al muy poco tiempo, ya que no fue difícil para los niños construir una amistad, y relación de compañerismo muy fuerte, sobre todo con Yuzuriha, a pesar de su corta edad, era una niña muy perceptiva y comprensiva, y no le costó pasar las defensas que Shion había construido a su tan corta edad. Al principio, los tres era inseparables, pero con el trascurso de los años, Tokusa se fue distanciando, aunque Shion y Yuzuriha intentaban incluirlo en sus actividades, el se negaba, o simplemente los ignoraba. Y a medida que ellos dos se volvían más cercanos, Tokusa se alejaba más.

El caballero, temía porque alguien se aprovechara de la debilidad de Tokusa, y que sacara a la luz esos sentimientos y lo llevara por el mal camino. Por eso el era su mayor preocupación, y también era al que mas trataba de fortalecer, por eso era tan duro con él.

- Hey, tranquilos chicos…- Los mira con cariño- Je, je, es solo un enojo momentáneo, ya va a volver.

Ambos lo miraron agradecidos, y sonrieron mientras seguían comiendo, una ráfaga de frío entro por la ventana, haciéndolos temblar por unos segundos.

- Valla que está haciendo frío…creo que tendré que pedirle algunas frazadas de mas a la señora Shiva- Dijo frotándose los brazos.

- Apoyo la moción maestro- Agrego Shion, haciendo lo mismo que su maestro.

- Yo también- Lo apoyo Yuzuriha.

Y sin más se largaron a reír, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo temor y todo problema.

Esa noche el frío se infiltro en cada habitación, ni el calor que venía de la planta baja podía calentar sus fríos cuerpos, cubiertos únicamente con una manta. Los pequeños titiritaban de frío, y trataban de dormir para aliviar el dolor en sus extremidades entumecidas por la temperatura extrema. Shion se frotaba los brazos furiosamente, tratando de ganar algo de calor, pero había algo que le estaba perturbando aun mas que el frío que sentía, y era la preocupación por su amiga, hacía rato que escuchaba una tremenda tos venir del cuarto de al lado, y estaba seguro que se trataba de ella, su voz afónica en la cena había sido ya un síntoma de lo mucho que le había afectado el frío de ese día.

Sin poder soportar escuchar la persistente tos de Yuzuriha, se envolvió en su manta, y bajo a toda prisa a la cocina, que para suerte de él, el fuego seguía ardiendo débilmente, perfecto para preparar un té medicinal a la chica. Una vez el agua hirviendo, trituro las hierbas en una taza, vertió el agua sobre ella y le agrego algo de miel para alivianar un poco el mal sabor de la bebida. Y sin más subió al cuarto de su compañera de entrenamiento.

Al entrar se encontró con una Yuzuriha, acostada, con una mano tapando su boca al toser, tratando de amortiguar el sonido para no molestarlos en su sueño. El niño sonrío dulcemente, aun en ese estado se preocupaba más de ellos, que de ella misma.

- Yuzuriha…- La llamo en casi un susurro, que con el silencio de la noche se escucho igual.

- Shion…- Llamo suavemente, y se sentó con rapidez, tratando de mantener las mantas en su lugar- ¿Te desperté?

- Je, je, no para nada, Zuri…- Se sentó en el borde de su cama- no podía dormir, y pensé en hacerte un té, para ayudarte con tu tos- Completo dándole la taza caliente.

- Ohh….- Tosió un poco mas- No te hubieras molestado, Shion….- tomo la taza- Muchas gracias…

- Je, je, je…- Se río, algo sonrojado, le dio algo de vergüenza al ver a ella sonriéndole de esta forma tan dulce- no fue nada…

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras ella tomaba el brebaje, cada tanto en su cara se podía notar algo de asco por lo amargo de las bebidas medicinales, a lo que Shion se reía, y callaba al ver la mirada amenazadora que le dirigía. Al rato, la medicina ya estaba haciendo su efecto, y la tos fue disminuyendo, al igual que sus mejillas fueron tomando algo de color.

- Gracias, Shion…me siento mucho mejor- Dijo dejando la taza vacía junto a la cama.

- Me alegro mucho, Zuri…

Se miraron por unos instantes, cuando la chicha lo tomo por sorpresa al apoyar su mano sobre la de él. El la miro muy sorprendido, Yuzuriha no era una muy demostrativa, por lo general expresaba sus sentimientos con una mirada o gesto en su rostro.

- Estas muy frío, Shion- Le tiende su manta- Si quieres toma mi manta.

- ¡No seas tonta!, ¡vas a emporar! Además no permitiría que pases frío por mí- Negó rotundamente, tomando la manta y envolviéndola nuevamente.

- Yo solo quería devolverte el gesto que tuviste conmigo- Susurro, bajando la cabeza con tristeza de no poder hacer nada por él.

- Zuri…

En eso una idea vino a la mente de la lemuriana.

- ¡Ya se! Durmamos juntos, así ninguno de los dos pasaremos frío- Respondió con ánimos renovados.

- ¿Qu…qu..ee?- Tartamudeo muy nervioso, y con la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas rápidamente- Pero, no sería apropiado, yo….

- No seas tonto, no tiene nada de malo, con Tokusa siempre lo hacíamos cuando hacía mucho frío- Le dijo, mientras le tiraba de la mano para que se acostara junto a ella.

- Bu…bueno, creo que tienes razón…- Contesto al final, no muy convencido, mientras tiraba la manta sobre ellos y se acomodaba algo incomodo en la cama.

- Buenas noches, Shion- Dijo, mientras que se acurrucaba a él, abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche.

La incomodidad del chico aumento por los minutos, inseguro sobre lo que hacer, pero al ver el plácido rostro de su amiga al dormir cómoda a su lado, y su calor que lo envolvía acogedoramente, no pudo más que relajarse, y corresponderle el abrazo, mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo.

- Buenas noches, Yuzuriha- Respondió, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Fin FlashBack.

* * *

Al terminar el recuerdo, sonrío divertido…habían pasado años de eso, pero aun así Yuzuriha y el seguían igual, inclusas sus respuestas y gestos eran similares a las de esa vez.

- Je, je, supongo que tienes razón, Zuri- Ella lo miro sorprendida- Tal vez estoy exagerando…vamos a descansar….- Y sin más, se fue a acostar en la cama.

Ella lo seguía viendo sorprendida, se pregunto que había sido lo que le había hecho cambiar de opción así de fácil, con lo terco que era. "Bueno, da igual, por lo menos no voy a tener que estar discutiendo con él, para hacerlo cambiar de opinión" Pensó victoriosa, y sin más apago la velas que iluminaban su habitación, y se acostó al otro lado de la cama, evitando hacer contacto con él. A pesar de que ya habían dormido juntos en una ocasión, era más que consiente que ellos ya no eran niños, _"y tus sentimientos por él, ya no son tan inocentes, ¿verdad?" _Le dijo una vocecilla en el fondo de su mente, a la cual ella intento de hacerla callar sacudiendo su cabeza con violencia.

- Buenas noches, Yuzuriha- Le dijo antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

- Buenas noches, Shion- Dijo, sonriendo, diciendo su nombre sin honoríficos a sabiendas de que él no lo había escuchado porque ya había caído en un sueño profundo, en el cual le siguió segundos después.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, estaba listo para partir, al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con Ryuu que lo esperaba en la entrada para despedirse de ellos.

- ¿Cuánto te debemos, Ryuu-San?- Pregunto Shion, sacando monedas del bolsillo.

- Ohh, nada, por favor Shion, esta noche ha sido una cortesía de mi parte, al igual que esto- Les entrega dos paquetes a Yuzuriha.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunta la chica.

- Sacos, los van a necesitar más adelante- Les dedico una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Ryuu-San…

- No hay cuidado….- Se acercó más a ellos, con el rostro serio- Se dirige hace el Aleph, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en un susurro.

- ¡Como lo sabes!- Exclamó muy sorprendido.

- No hay nada más en el norte que eso…ya te he dicho, la vejez te proporciona muchas cosas, así como te quita muchas otras- Le respondió misterioso- Solo quería advertirles que no va a ser fácil, los caballeros del sol, no los dejaran entrar así nomas…

- ¿Caballeros del sol? Nunca oí de algo así- Dijo confundida la grulla.

- Es que pocos saben sobre su existencia…- Empezó a relatarles- Se dice que en la época de los dioses, el sol era el que mantenía el equilibrio entre todas las cosas, así como las mantenía unidas en una, Apolo, dios del sol y el orden fue quien creó el Aleph, para aquellos con buen corazón, pudieran utilizarlos con buenos propósitos, el problema era que eran más las personas malvadas los que lo utilizaban que las buenas, por esa razón Apolo creo a los caballeros del Sol, para proteger al Aleph, y evitar que vuelva a ser utilizado para el mal- Finalizo su relato, mirando a los dos sorprendidos caballeros.

- Me imagine que no sería fácil llegar hasta allá- Dijo Shion, saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.

- Deben saber que estos caballeros poseen el poder de uno de oro, o más tal vez- Les advirtió.

- Pues entonces creo que tendremos que poner lo mejor de nosotros, ¿no?- Afirmó confiado Shion, a lo que el hombre suspiro, sabía que no podría convencerlos, aunque lo intentara. Ellos ya estaban determinados a lograrlo costara lo que costara.

- Mucha suerte…- Simplemente les dijo, antes de que ellos siguieran con su viaje- La necesitaran.

* * *

Ya adentrados en el pueblo, Yuzuriha lo miró algo insegura.

- Shion-Sama, está seguro que….

- Tranquila, Zuri…soy el patriarca, ¿no?, ningún caballero está por encima nuestro- Dijo concentrado en el camino- Además….- la mira con confianza- Contigo de compañera no creo tener problema.

- Puff…seguro, sin cosmos seré muy útil...- Dijo sarcástica.

- Ya verás que si…- Afirmo sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda.

La mujer sonrío divertida, sin duda su confianza la estaba contagiando, y sin decir más, siguieron caminando hacia su destino.

* * *

**¿No son tiernos? x3, je, je.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^w^, el próximo capitulo viene con mucha acción y sorpresas, así que solo esperen un poco mas ;D, je, je.**

**Gracias, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Adiós**** xD**


	4. Los caballeros del Sol

**Bueno, aquí me tienen nuevamente xD, je, je, la verdad es que hace rato que tenia este capitulo,pero deseaba adelanta un poco con le próximo antes de publicarlo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, je, je xD. ****Bueno, como lo prometí, este capitulo va ser de pura acción, así que espero que les guste xP. **

**Antes de comenzar, quería agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, y sobre todo los que lo están siguiendo es un esfuerzo que valoro muchísimo ^w^, así que gracias. y principalmente quería agradecer a los que dejaron reviews del capitulo anterior xD:**

**Shionlover: Ja, ja, ja, muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que me alagas mucho. Je, je, que suerte que tengas un profesor tolerante, y que no te reprenda por tal boludes, te lo dice alguien que esta estudiando para ser profesora de literatura xD.**

**Sempai01: Muchas gracias, espero que disfrutes tanto de los próximos capítulos también, que no decaiga xP.**

**Sisi: Y mil gracias a vos también xP, le pongo toda la gana este pequeño hobby, y me alegra mucho que los demás puedan disfrutar de un entretenimiento también ^w^. Y gracias, la pase genial en e****l concierto, cada año tocan mejor xD**

**Voy a hacer algo que no hago hace mucho, y seria lo mas correcto xD, y después los dejo con el capitulo.**

******Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi, y Masami Kurumada, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Aunque me encantaría que no fuera así ;_;**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Los caballeros del Sol.

Ya era el ocaso, cuando atravesaban el bosque cubierto de una capa de nieve, estaban a muy poco de llegar, Shion no dudaba que si seguían a ese ritmo estarían en menos de un día. El problema residía en lo que Ryuu les había dicho antes de marcharse, sobre los guerreros de sol, si de verdad iban a tener que enfrentarse a caballeros del nivel de uno de oro, aunque les llevara más tiempo llegar debían descansar para estar al cien porciento. Sin contar el hecho de que no sabían anda de ellos, ni cuántos eran, ni qué tipo de habilidades poseían, si eran violentos, si estaba al tanto de la orden de Athena, nada…

- Zuri, creo que lo mejor será…

- Shhhh….- Lo calló abruptamente, poniendo su brazo para detenerlo.

El miro preocupado a su amiga, lucia muy concentrada, y claramente debió de haber escuchado o visto algo que la puso en alerta; el patriarca trato de concentrarse para poder detectar algo, pero no se le dio el tiempo porque una llamarada de fuego, los obligo a esquivarla con rapidez. Luego de esa llamarada, le siguieron mucha más, a las que esquivaba a duras penas. Shion se encontraba continuamente preocupado por el bien estar de su compañera que parecía estar pasando un mal rato esquivando las bolas de fuego, sin embargo, tan concentrado estaba en ella que no fue capaz de ver una ráfaga que se dirigía a él.

- ¡Shion-Sama, cuidado!- Le grito al peliverde, que solo tuvo el tiempo para cubrirse con los brazos y disminuir un poco el tremendo daño que eso le ocasionó.

La lemuriana corrió en su ayuda, tocando con cuidado las partes afectadas por el fuego, aliviada de que solo se trataban de heridas superficiales.

Fuera de aquí caballeros, este no es un lugar al que tengan permitido ingresar- Una voz masculina retumbo por todo el bosque.

Yuzuriha ayudo de a poco a su amigo a levantarse, y este la miro agradecido, para cuando se había levado la persona responsable de sus heridas, apareció de entre las malezas, revelando a un hombre de estatura mediana, con cabello corto de un rubio ceniza, ojos oscuros como la noche, y una armadura de color entre dorada y naranja que completaba su imagen. La armadura tenía una contextura similar a las doradas, nada más que partes doradas sobresalían de ella, y su casco parecía simular los rayos del sol.

- ¿Eres un caballero del sol?- Pregunto Yuzuriha suponiendo que nunca había visto alguien que poseyera una armadura igual.

- Como sabes de nuestra existencia mujer…- Respondió el hombre, levantando una ceja escéptico.

- Nosotros, como caballeros de la orden de Athena…- Le explico Shion con algo de dificultad ya que sus heridas comenzaba a arder- Solo necesitamos ir al Aleph, para buscar el cosmos de ella.

- No me importa que sea caballeros de Athena, o con que motivos se dirigen hacia el Aleph, yo Solem del Oeste, no los dejare pasar- Respondió con sencillez, y comenzó a formar una nueva bola de fuego entre sus dos manos.

- Espera….no se supone que lo caballeros del sol, solo deben aprender a aquellos que desean utilizar el Aleph por fines malvados.- Grito Shion, nervioso, por estar a punto de ser atacados nuevamente por el caballero del Oeste.

- Hoy en día, no hay un ser que sea completamente puro en sus intenciones, siempre hay fines egoístas detrás de ellos…- Concluyo, y sin más lanzo su siguiente ataque.

Nuevamente comenzaron a esquivar al lluvia de fuego con la que el enemigo no dejaba de bombardearlos, un poco más preparada, Yuzuriha lograba esquivarlos relativamente bien, lo que no era el caso de Shion, quien se veía cada vez más cansado, y un tanto torpe en sus movimientos. Preocupada se fue acercando a él lo más rápido que los constantes ataques le permitían; para cuando estaba cerca de su compañero, este ya se tambaleaba de lo mareado que se encontraba, lamentablemente su condición solo empeoró, ya que mas llamas azotaban su cuerpo sin descanso, para cuando Yuzuriha llego hasta donde él se encontraba, por poco no cayo rendido en sus brazos, ya sosteniendo a Shion en sus hombros, continuo con su tarea de esquivar el incesante fuego. Viendo los movimientos del enemigo fue capaz de predecir lo que haría, y por lo tanto esquivarlo con éxito, sin embargo no tuvo la misma suerte a la segunda, ya que lograr esquivarlo cargar con Shion en brazos no era nada fácil.

- Yuzuriha, por favor no te preocupes por mí, déjame yo….- Susurro entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia.

- Nunca haría eso, Shion-Sama- Dijo con determinación, aunque ya un poco de las llamas había logrado herir su tobillo.

Con pura determinación, al ver el estado de Shion, que necesitaba un tratamiento rápido, se poso frente al enemigo, y lo miro desafiante.

- Solo tú y yo Solem, si te venzo nos dejaras pasar…- Trato de convencerlo.

- Y si yo gano, dejaran esta idea y se irán sin chistar- Completo el hombre mirándola con suficiencia.

- Hecho- Dejo a Shion apoyado en un árbol a unos metros, se acerco hasta donde dejaron tiradas sus armaduras, sin más se puso la de la grulla, lista para el combate.

- Je, je, je, ponerte la armadura no será más que un peso muerto para ti- Se buro altivo, mientras esperaba que se termina de acomodar al armadura de plata.

- Eso no es algo que debería importarte a ti, ¿Verdad?-L e contesto con rudeza, con la armadura bien puesta en su lugar.

- Uhh, no sé si sorprenderme o reírme de tu valentía- Ironizo, poniéndose en guardia, listo para lanzar otro ataque.

Ella ni si quiera le contesto, simplemente corrió hacia él, dispuesta a atacarlo, a lo que el hombre comenzó una nueva lluvia de llamas, a las que la chica pudo esquivar con mayor facilidad, al ya tener una idea sobre los movimientos del enemigo. El rubio ni si quiera llego a reaccionar de la sorpresa, cuando la amazona logro llegar hasta él y acertarle una patada en su cabeza, que mando a volar el casco de su armadura.

- ¿Te ríes ahora?- Pregunto Yuzuriha, dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad.

El hombre estrellado contra el árbol, se irguió furioso.

- ¡Maldita, ahora sí que no tendré ningún tipo de piedad contigo!- Le grito, limpiándose la sangre que corría por su cabeza.

Solem corrió hacia ella, y le acertó una serie de golpes, que con suerte lograba bloquear con su armadura, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos los ataques se volvían mas bruscos, y rápidos, y la guerrera de Jamir podía sentir como su armadura parecía ir resquebrajándose, parecía que el poder y resistencia de la armadura había desaparecido junto con sus poderes.

- ¡¿Qué pasa preciosa?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes defenderte?!- La rebajó una vez más, a la vez que acumulaba llamas en su puño y la mando a volar con el mismo, ocasionándole también algunas quemaduras en la parte descubierta de su brazo.

El se acerco con lentitud hasta donde se encontraba la chica, y la miro con desprecio.

- Aun estas a tiempo para rendirte, linda- Le dijo socarronamente- Con suerte te dejare vivir a cambio de que juguemos al juego de la zorra y el sabueso.

Nuevamente, no lo contesto, se quito su estola cautelosa bajo su mirada, y antes de que él se diera cuanta la envolvió alrededor de su rostro, y antes de que fuera capaz de quitársela lo patio repetidas veces en el cuerpo, rompiendo uno que otro hueso durante el ataque, y finalmente le quito su estola para darle el golpe final en la cabeza. Cuando el hombre cayó al piso derrotado, ella se coloco su estola nuevamente en el cuello, y sonrió complacida, podría haber perdido sus poderes, pero ella seguía siendo una guerrera.

Un instante después recordó a su amigo herido, y corrió desesperada en su ayuda, al llegar con él, el ariano seguía inconsciente, tomo su pulso para comprobar cómo se encontraba. Suspiro agradecida al ver que latía lento, pero con regularidad. Ya más calmada, tomo una de las mantas que Ryuu les había regalado antes de partir, la coloco en el suelo para poder acostar a Shion sobre ella, tomó las provisiones que habían comprado en el pueblo antes de marchase, y se dedico a curarle lo mejor posible las heridas. No pudo hacer la gran cosa con lo poco que tenían, le limpio las heridas, aplico crema en las más graves, y termino con un vendaje en ellas; después de ello, tomo unas ramas de algunos árboles, y prendió un fuego para poder mantener caliente a su compañero y evitar que le agarrara algún tipo de hipotermia o algo peor.

Sin poder hacer mas, se sentó junto a él, y lo observo mientras se dejaba calentar un poco con la fogata, sintió un atisbo de culpa al verlo tumbado allí, herido y más pálido de lo normal. No solo habían emprendido el viaje a causa de ella, sino también el que cuidara de ella en el campo de batalla le provoco esas heridas, "¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?! Ser tan bueno, protector, y dedicado conmigo, ¡¿Por qué?!" Se pregunto con pesar mientras ocultaba la cara entre las piernas.

- ¿Por qué me lo tienes que hacer tan difícil, Shion?- Murmuro a ella misma.

En eso el tronar de las ramas, la puso nuevamente alerta, se paro y dio una rápida mirada alrededor, para encontrarse con un hombre de aspecto lúgubre, una larga capa de cabello gris le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, y hasta un ojo, las ojeras parecía que se las pisaba, y el tono pálido de su piel contrastaba completamente con el tono azul profundo de sus ojos, su cuerpo delgado estaba protegido por una armadura similar a la del otro caballero que se había enfrentado hace unos minutos; sin embargo esta tenía una peculiaridad, de a ratos el color anaranjado de la armadura parecía cambiar a un gris pálido, y en ocasiones a un azul ultramarino, parecido al que se veía en las auroras boreales en el polo sur.

- ¿Ustedes son los que andan tras el Aleph?- Pregunto el pequeño hombrecillo, con una voz tan fina parecía romperse en cualquier momento.

- Si…y supongo por tu armadura que tu también vienes a impedirnos que vallamos, ¿verdad?- Le contesto en tono tosco, poniéndose nuevamente a la defensiva, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya estaba comenzando a sentir el peso de su armadura, y las heridas que había recibido en su combate anterior.

- Yo también soy un guerrero del sol, como usted afirma señorita- Dijo en tono calmo, ignorando los movimiento defensivos de la chica- Pero a diferencia de mi compañero no deseo ejercer la violencia innecesariamente.

Yuzuriha no se dejo confiar por las palabras del joven, y continúo con la misma posición, sin dejar de mirarlo cuidadosamente ni por un segundo.

- ¿No piensas vengar a tu amigo?- Pregunto después de unos breves minutos en que el chico no parecía tener intenciones de atacarla.

- No…él se lo ha tenido merecido, por ser demasiado impulsivo, violento, y confiado- Le respondió, sin cambiar su tono monótono ni un instante- Aunque me sorprende que una joven que ha perdido su Cosmos haya logrado vencer a un caballero del Sol.

Yuzuriha lo miro fijamente, un poco más relajada, al ver que no se enfrascaría en una pelea inmediata.

- Tampoco me explico la razón por la cual dos caballeros de Athena se encuentran en búsqueda del Aleph- Prosiguió el joven- Y más con los pocos que quedan después de la guerra.

- Eso no te incumbe- Le contesto mordaz, no se atrevía a contar que su pérdida de poderes era la razón de esa lucha innecesaria.

El hombre la miro fijamente por unos segundos.

- Se debe a tu falta de cosmos, ¿verdad?- afirmó, sorprendiendo completamente a la joven.

- ¿Cómo….- no pudo concluir con su pregunta de lo sorprendida que esta, el no podía ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos, ella había aprendido a bloquearlos desde muy pequeña, ni la perdida de poderes podía justifica que ella o fuera capaz de hacerlo.

- Algunos gestos tuyos me lo han dicho…- Contesto, mientras miraba distraído las hojas de un árbol cercano- Soy muy observador.

Ella lo miro, no del todo convencida, ese hombre le inspiraba aun más desconfianza que el anterior. El hombre se quedo mirando a Shion, cosa que Yuzuriha no paso de ser percibida, y se poso frente a él, como protegiéndolo de la mirada ajena.

- Dime, ¿ese hombre ha sido quemado por una gran cantidad de llamas de Solem?- Le pregunto, a pesar de que su rostro no denotaba ni la mas mínima curiosidad.

- ¿Si te digo que si, te aprovecharas de ello?- Lo miro furiosa, Shion ya había tenido suficiente con la batalla anterior.

- Ya te he dicho que no me interesa entablar una pelea innecesaria- Le repitió, manteniéndose impasible- Si pregunte, fue por el bien de tu amigo.

La rubia lo miro dudosa, pero curiosa al ver que él sabía algo respecto a esas heridas que ella desconocía. Y no le gustaba anda, después de todo, Shion no era un hombre algo que se lo podía derribar fácilmente, sin embargo, un bola de fuego había sido capaz de dejar completamente noqueado.

- Las llamas de Solem, no hieren el cuerpo por fuera, si no por dentro….ahora mismo esas llamas siguen ardiendo dentro de su cuerpo- Sentencio carisbajo, como si de verdad le importara la salud de caballero.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa, ahora entendía el porqué del mal estar de Shion, pero, si esas llamas seguían ardiendo, significaba que… ¡su vida aun estaba en peligro! La joven, tomo al pequeño hombre del cuello, y lo levanto con una fuerza sobrehumana adquirida por el enojo y la desesperación.

- ¡Entonces, Shion…..!

- Si, morirá si no haces algo- Le confirmo, sin mosquearse porque la amazona lo sostuviera del cuello.

- No puede ser….- Susurro con desazón, a los segundos se despertó de la conmoción inicial, y lo comenzó a sacudir exigiéndole al hombre que le diera una solución- ¡¿Qué debo hacer, como detengo esto?!

- Debes bañarlo en las aguas sagradas de la montaña de Liceo, si lo logras, todo el fuego interior se extinguirá, y su sanación será casi inmediata- Le dijo sin oponer resistencia.

- ¿¡Donde queda esa montaña!?

- Es esa dé por allá- Le señala una montaña que se lograba ver a lo lejos- Te recomiendo que te apures, no lograra aguantar mucho, el fuego se expande con rapidez…

- ¡¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?!- Gruño entre dientes.

- No tienes otra opción ahora, además todo favor se paga….y tu ya pagaras por el mío- Le dijo, sonriendo por primera vez desde que apareció.

Su sonrisa no hizo más que aumenta su desconfianza y temor hacia él, sospechaba que ese supuesto favor le costaría la vida. Sin embargo Shion estaba primero, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dar su vida por él, y no solo por salvar su orgullo, al ser la responsable de todo eso.

Soltó al caballero, y corrió para cargar nuevamente a su amigo, nada más que esa vez, se lo acomodo en la espalda, para poder ir más aprisa, no podía perder un solo minuto más. Pensó en llevar la armadura de Aries, pero al final solo la retrasaría, lo primordial en ese momento era llegar a la sima de esa montaña.

Ignorando por completo al guerrero del sol, comenzó a trotar hacia la montaña. "Shion….resiste por favor, en breve estaremos ahí" Suplico mentalmente, y concentró todas sus fuerzas en subir la montaña, la cual agradecía que se encontrara tan cerca.

- Je, je, je, nos veremos, caballera de la grulla….yo Esminteo del sur, pasare a cobrar mi favor- Y sin más desapareció, dejando solo un lugar desértico donde descansaban sus cosas olvidadas, y el cuerpo del caballero caído.

* * *

Su respiración salía agitada, y su frágil cuerpo parecía no poder resistir mas tal sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para llevar a la cima de la montaña cargando con el patriarca en su espalda sin embargo aquello no era suficiente para quebrantar su espíritu, que seguía luchando por salvar la vida del hombre, que de la misma manera le había salvado la vida a ella en tantas ocasiones; no le alcanzaba ni todas sus próximas vidas para compensarle todas las veces que había salido en su rescate.

Ya hacia dos horas desde que Shion había sido herido, y ya gran parte de su cuerpo había tomado un color oscuro de las llamas de ardían en su interior. Yuzuriha sentía como la desesperación iba consumiendo toda sensación que tenía en ese momento, no importa cuánto escalaba, no lograba llegar a la cima, ni podía localizar esas aguas sagradas de las que el caballero había hablado, y dudaba que pudiera con la constante nieve que tapaba toda visión del terreno, ¿Si todo había sido una trampa?, ¡Si ese infeliz simplemente la había engañado para que ambos murieran en ese ascenso suicida? No quería ni imaginárselo, trato de desviar esos pensamientos negativos, y continuo con su labor. En eso, a poco de llegar a una pequeña planicie cercana a la cima, su aguda nariz capto un leve olor a humedad, paro por unos segundos, y agudizo su oído, con el cual captó un sonido casi imperceptible de agua al caer. Sonrió esperanzada, esas debían ser las aguas de las que el muchacho hablo, subió a toda prisa hasta esa planicie, y troto un corto trecho, montaña adentro, para encontrarse con un pequeño manantial, que poseía un agua casi tan cristalina como al nieve que los rodeaba, un aura de cálida rodeaba la zona, creando un clima casi irreal en las condiciones climáticas de ese lugar.

- ¡Esas deben ser!, no se preocupe Shion-Sama, se pondrá bien- Anunció en voz alta, a pesar de que el no la pudiera escuchar.

Corrió hasta donde corría el agua, pero a los pocos metros de llegar, una pequeña pero fuerte mano la tomo del cuelo, y la derribo, haciéndola caer a metros de distancia de Shion, y el manantial.

- Muy bien, señorita…has llegado hasta acá….ahora me temo que debo recobrar mi favor…- Le sonrió macabro Esminteo- Tu vida será suficiente.

- Hijo de….sabía que era un maldito mentiroso- Escupió Yuzuriha, tratando de librarse de su agarre.

- Oh, yo no te he mentido, lo de las heridas es real, al igual que las propiedades curativas de estas aguas…- Dijo tan tranquilo como se veía anteriormente- solo no te he dicho cuando reclamaría tal favor.

- Eres un enfermo….- Le respondió, por manipularla de una forma tan sucia- ¿¡Acaso no tienen ningún tipo de honor!?

- A diferencia de ustedes caballeros de Athena, nosotros no respondemos a una moral impuesta por los ideales de su diosa…Apolo nos creo con el único propósito de proteger el Aleph, únicamente seguimos las ordenes de él, los métodos que utilicemos para defenderlo no son de su importancia…ni de la nuestra.- Le explico con un claro deje de resentimiento- Ahora sabrás lo que es no poder ver el sol nunca mas, ¡morirás en estas tierras congeladas!- Le grito, mostrando su verdadera careta.

Se dispuso a golpearla con su puño libre, a lo que al chica pudo esquivarlo, quitándose su estola, librándose de su firme agarre.

- No sin antes salvar a Shion- Dijo jadeante.

- Su destino es el mismo que el tuyo…¡reúnanse en el infierno!- Exclamo, levantando su puño para un nuevo ataque.

Allí fue cuando Yuzuriha uso lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza en su cuerpo, espero el ataque de su oponente, y segundos antes de que conectara su golpe, se tiro al piso, y se deslizo por la nieve directo a donde reposaba Shion, que se encontraba a centímetros de su salvación, y con una potente patada, lo empujo, tirándolo al manantial. Una vez cumplida su misión, Yuzuriha, trato de levantarse, pero fue tomada nuevamente del cuello por Esminteo.

- Rata escurridiza….se acabo el juego- La miro con puro odio.

- ¿Porque eres así…porque haces esto, no era que no te agradaban las luchas innecesarias?- Le dijo con dificultad, tratando de evitar que el quebrara el cuello, ya que sentía la pieza en su cuello de su armadura resquebrajarse.

- Esto no es una lucha, es una caza…ustedes que han vivido su vida bajo la agradable luz del día….¡no saben lo que se siente vivir en la oscuridad!- Bajo la mirada, cubriéndose de un aura lúgubre al recordar- ¡El de vivir bajo el seno de una familia que por generaciones ha servido al dios que no ampara a un lugar tal oscuro y lejano como el nuestro!

Concentro todo su cosmos en su puño, dispuesto a matarla de un solo golpe. Yuzuriha cerró con fuerza los ojos para no ver llegar el momento de su muerte, sin embargo el puño nunca llego a tocarla. Abrió lentamente lo ojos, para ver a un muy sorprendido guerrero del Sur, y una fuerte mano sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza, evitando que lastime a la chica; con lentitud poso su mira en el sueño del bazo que salvo su vida, para encontrarse con un Shion descamisado, con gotas aun goteando por todo su cuerpo, y sin signo alguno de las quemaduras o aquellas manchas negras que se habían formado en su piel.

- ¡Shion!- Grito de felicidad, olvidándose momentáneamente de toda cortesía o puesto que los definía.

- Te aconsejo que la sueltes, y te largues de aquí, si aun quieres vivir…- Siseo, con un veneno en su voz que Yuzuriha pensó nunca escuchar venir de Shion.

- Vaya, una presa amenazando al depredador…eso sí que es divertido- Se burlo en su cara.

El hombre estaba a punto de decirle que no interfiera, pero Shion no le dio el tiempo, ya que lo mando a valor con un fuerte golpe en la cara. La amazona de plata cayó al piso exhausta, frotándose el cuello para aliviar el dolor, miro a su amigo entre aliviada y feliz de que él se encontrara nuevamente bien, aun no se podía creer que en tan solo unos minutos hubiera sido capaz de recuperarse de una manera tan milagrosa.

- Yuzuriha, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado, agachándose para estas a su altura.

- Estoy bien, Shion…¿tú te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto, tocando su mejilla, para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una ilusión.

- Estoy bien, Zuri….- Le sonrió cariñoso- Gracias a ti…

- No es así, Shion…es mi culpa que tu….- Quiso discutirle, pero él puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarla.

- No fue tu culpa, Yuzuriha, yo tuve que estar más atento, y confiar más en tus habilidades…- La miro con una dulzura que la dejaba sin palabras- Has derrotado a Solem, y me has salvado la vida al subir esta montaña, ya has hecho mas que suficiente….- Se para, mirando hacia Esminteo que ya se comenzaba a levantar, con un aura cada vez mas amenazadora- Descansa ahora, Zuri….yo me encargare de este bastardo.

- Je….¿que podrás hacerme si ni siquiera traes tu armadura?- Le dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¡No necesito de mi armadura para acabar con una basura como tú!- Le grito embravecido- ¡Stardust Revolution!

El ataque de Shion que directo al caballero, que simplemente hizo unos gestos con la mano, que al momento de ser tocado con su ataque, este desapareció en completamente.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo sorprendió por tan extraño suceso.

- Te dije, que puede hacer una caballero sin armadura contra mi….- Hizo más gestos con sus brazos- ahora veras lo que es una verdadera técnica….¡Resolana!

Y una cegadora luz proveniente de su Cloth, cegó al caballero de Aries no solo lo dejo ciego momentáneamente, si no que lo hizo chocar contra la pared de la montaña por lo poderoso del él.

- Que increíble poder…- Dijo con dificultad, al sentir que el ataque no solo lo había cegado momentáneamente, sino que también lo había hecho impactar del poder que poseía, parecía el aullido del viento de una tormenta en un día nublado.

- Ja, ja, ja, al fin te has dado cuenta de mi poder- Escucho a lo lejos al hombre burlarse de él- Sin Cloth, sin vista, ya no representas ninguna amenaza para mi….nunca lo hiciste…

- Shion- Lo llamo una voz, la voz de una mujer, no se trataba de Yuzuriha, él la reconocería de forma inmediata, si no de otra persona, y a pesar de que no podía reconocerla sonaba muy familia- Shion, el Cloth que cubre a Esminteo del Sur es lo que inutilizó al Stardust Revoution anteriormente, las luces que emanan de él absorben su poder…debes atacarlo de forma directa, para evitar que su energía sea absorbida por el Cloth…debes atacar de cerca….- Así la voz se fue desvaneciendo, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad.

- ¡Shion-Sama!- Lo llamo, esta vez Yuzuriha, quien se puso frente suyo, sirviéndole como escudo.

- ¿Qué haces, Yuzuriha?- Pregunto, sospechando lo que hacía, ya que aun no podía verla.

Ella no indigno contestarle, simplemente permaneció en esa posición.

- Oh…que dulce, jóvenes enamorados, dan su vida por el otro- Dijo con una ternura fingida el caballero del Sol- Los enviare a los dos al infierno, si eso es lo que quieren...

- ¡Yuzuriha, huye!- Le ordeno, pero ella seguía firmemente plantada en su lugar, mientras el enemigo preparaba su ataque final- ¡Es una orden, Yuzuriha!

Ella ignoro cada palabra, en vista de que no hacía caso a lo que decía, comenzó tantear en búsqueda de la joven, para poderla quitar del camino, fue allí cuando sintió la estola acariciar su cara, y rememoro las palabras de la mujer desconocida. Una idea brillante inundo su mente.

- Yuzuriha, dame tu estola- Le dijo, algo más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida.

- Préstame tu estola, y permíteme que yo me encargue de esto…- Repitió extendiendo su mano.

- Pero, Shion…- Trato de replicar.

- ¿Confías en mi, Yuzuriha?- La interrumpió con seguridad.

- ¡Claro que sí!, pero….- Le confirmo, ofendida por insinuar lo contrario.

- Entonces, confía en mi….dame tu estola, y déjamelo a mí- Dijo nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa, que termino de derribar sus defensas.

- Ufff, de acuerdo- Dijo sin más, y le entrego su estola, al cual envolvió alrededor de su cuello, tal como ella hacia- Más te vale que no te mueras.

- Te hice una promesa, Zuri, no me iré sin cumplirla- Le aseguro.

Yuzuriha se corrió justo a tiempo de campo de batalla, ya que Esminteo ya se dirigía hacia Shion listo para un golpe de espada mortal. El viento corrió a favor de Shion, literalmente, el viento impulso la estola, tocando el brazo de su enemigo sin que él lo notara, y a Shion no le costó trabajo darse cuenta de lo demás, por lo poco que la estola le había ayudado a sentir.

- ¡Muere!

- ¡Shion!

La sorpresa fue enorme para todos al ver que Shion, incapaz de ver, tomo el brazo de su oponente sin problema, y en un rápido movimiento tomo su rostro, y contraatacó.

- ¡Absorbe esto!, ¡Stardust Revolution!

El ataque impacto automáticamente en su cara, matándolo de forma casi instantánea. La victoria era del patriarca.

- ¡Shion-Sama!- Corrió emocionada, hasta su lado, y lo abrazo de felicidad por su bien estar y victoria. Shion, simplemente correspondió su repentina muestra de afecto, con gusto- Eso fue increíble…

- No fue nada, Zuri…- Le sonrío- Tu también hiciste tu parte- Le dijo mientras se quitaba la estola y se la devolvía a su verdadera dueña, quien la tomo, poniéndola nuevamente en su lugar.

- Parece que el efecto de la resolana desapareció- Comento la chica, al ver que sus ojos marrones ya no se encontraban nublados como después de recibir el ataque.

- Así parece...- Dijo satisfecho, y la tomo de la mano- Sera mejor que volvamos al campamento, estamos muy cansados, y será mejor aprovechar mientras aun podemos.

- Si…- Estuvo de acuerdo con él, pero antes de que él los teletrasportará hasta su campamento, la chica lo detuvo- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto preocupado de que hubiera sentido la presencia de otro enemigo.

- Llevémonos algo de esta agua, tal vez necesitemos de ella más adelante…- Sugirió, tomando la cantimplora que colgaba de sus shorts.

- Buena idea- La felicito.

Después de cargar el agua, nuevamente se tomo de Shion, y juntos se teletrasporaron a donde los esperaban sus abrigos y con un poco de suerte tal vez podría preparar otra fogata.

* * *

Media hora después, los dos se encontraban acurrucados contra un árbol, con las manos extendidas al fuego, esperando que se terminara de calentara la sopa que ella había preparado. A pesar de lo cerca se encontraban, no se sentían incómodos en absoluto como usualmente les ocurría, sino todo lo contrario, la presencia del otro los relajaba, el saber que estaban junto al otro, que estaban bien, a salvo, después de un duro anochecer de cruentas batallas. Shion aprovecho, y se permitió aspirar la fragancia natural que provenía de ella, era muy similar a los lirios que crecían en primavera cerca de la torre en donde solían vivir en sus días de juventud, era verdaderamente embargadora para el carnero; eso agregado de el hecho que estaba conmovido por la forma que lo protegió en la última horas, lo había sumido en una plena dicha, de la que no quería salir más. Yuzuriha, por su parte, estaba demasiado cansada como para andar preocupándose por cosas triviales, como el respeto que le rendía a el ariano, o la distancia que ponía entre ellos para evitar que cometiese alguna locura, solo podía disfrutar del calor y seguridad que su presencia le brindaba.

- Sabes…durante la batalla, escuche la voz de la señorita Sasha, la voz de Athena- Le comentó mientras seguía mirando distraídamente el fuego.

- ¿Está seguro que era ella?- Le pregunto sorprendida, mirándolo con asombro, a lo que el simplemente asintió- ¿Y qué le dijo?

- La debilidad del enemigo…incluso en los cielos ella nos sigue protegiendo- Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste por la ausencia de su Diosa.

- Muy propio de ella…- Agrego con un sentimiento similar al de su compañero.

- Hoy estuviste verdaderamente asombrosa- Comento después de unos minutos de silencio, desviando el tema que no hacía más que deprimirlos.

- Deje de exagerar, Shion-Sama…- Le respondió algo sonrojada por el alago.

- Modesta…- Rio divertido.

- Exagerado…- Contraatacó, también con una risita.

Y así ambos compartieron una risa amena, la cual al terminar, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sumergiéndose en los orbes del otro, perdidos en emociones, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento coherente. Simplemente dejándose llevar por su emociones, y así es como aun inconscientes de lo que hacían, fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente, inmensos en esa atmósfera de comodidad y dulzura, sus ojos se iban estrechando a la par de que iban disminuyendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Y a tan solo a centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran, la olla que calentaba su sopa comenzó a hervir, sacándolos de su trance de forma abrupta. La joven se levanto, y saco con cuidado la olla para no quemarse, mientras que el lemuriano permaneció callado, mirándola mientras servía la cena en un recipiente para cada uno. Así los dos comieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin dirigirse la palabra, nuevamente creando distancia entre ellos; una vez terminada la cena, durmieron los dos apoyados uno en cada árbol, que si no fuera por lo cansados que se encontraban, seguirían reprendiéndose por casi cometer tal estupidez.

* * *

**No me maten, por favor xD, va a haber beso...mas adelante, no voy a andar haciendo spoilers xD.**

**En fin, me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas cosas que creo necesarias para poder comprender este capitulo y los próximos.**

**Primero que anda los nombres de estos dos retorcidos personajes, salidos de mi aun mas retorcida imaginación xD. "Solem" no tienen ningún tipo de etimología es un nombre muy poco original que se me ocurrió en el momento, y que de verdad al ser un personaje de poca importancia, (los demás caballeros del Sol tendrá una participación mas activas) no me moleste en buscarle un buen nombre; el nombre Esminteo es una palabra que proviene de la cultura greco-romana cuyo significado era "cazador de ratones", y es una derivación que se dio a partir de la mitología de Apolo justamente, le di ese nombre porque coincidía muy bien con la participación de este personaje a lo largo del capitulo.**

**Tal vez les parezca un tanto confusa o caótica la actitud de los caballeros del Sol, pero no es por nada, en los próximos capítulos profundizare mas en su actitud e historia. De todas maneras, en los próximos capítulos vana poder notar una clara diferencia entre estos dos caballeros y sus demás colegas que están por aparecer xD.**

**De todas maneras cualquier duda que tengan, me la pueden consultar.**

**El próximo capitulo...ja, no daré spoilers, lo único que diré es que, aparecerán dos personajes conocidos para ustedes que se unirán a esta historia, para no sofocar a nuestros queridos protagonistas xD, ya que el capitulo seis los voy a volver locos a los pobresitos lemurianos xD.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos, bye ;D**


	5. Tormenta Blanca

**Bueno, me he tardado mucho mas esta vez, je, je, pero es que se me hizo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, y no fue sencillo de escribir, así que bueno, sepan disculpar mi tardanza, je, je xD. me temo que las actualización se van a demorar más de ahora en adelante, ya que ando muy ocupada con la facultad. Pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas seguido posible.**

**Como siempre, le puse mucho empeño, y bal, bla, bla, ya aburre todo eso ¿no?, tengo siempre el mismo discurso xD, je, je, je, soy una persona aburrida, en fin...Me da fiaca hacer el descargo del Copy Right, así que lo voy a hacer en el próximo capitulo xP. Y disculpenme, me dirigiría a cada uno a ustedes que dejaron un Review, pero como ya dije antes ando algo cansada y sin tiempo, así que esa va para la próxima también xD. Pero si les digo, gracias, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante con esto, y me alegra mucho que les agrade xD, incluso a los que no dejan su opinión ;D**

**Ya no los molesto más, no doy más vueltas, los dejo con el Fic xD.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Tormenta Blanca.

La mañana se alzo con un deslumbrante sol, y una fresca brisa, se trataba de un día perfecto para disfrutar de una actividad al aire libre o algo parecido. A pesar de ello, el caballero de libra no podía disfrutar del bello día que tenía por delante, caminaba por el mercado, comprando las cosas para su almuerzo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Hacía tan solo tres días que se había instalado oficialmente en los cinco picos de china, y pensó que ahora en mas su vida sería relativamente aburrida, sin embargo la noche anterior sintió algo que lo tenía realmente muy inquieto esa mañana. Mientras reposaba tranquilamente frente a la cascada, observando las estrellas sintió una fuerte perturbación de un cosmos muy conocido para él, se trataba de Shion, y lo curioso era que no solo sintió la alteración de su ser, sino que también lo sintió mucho más lejano de lo normal. "Esto es demasiado extraño, porque Shion iba a estar explotando su cosmos si solo estaba entrenando aspirantes a caballeros en el santuario, además estoy segurísimo que no provino de Grecia…En que problema te habrás metido ahora, Shion" Pensó preocupado. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que choco contra un joven que también andaba por el mercado.

- ¡Oye! ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!- Le reclamo el chico en un tono demasiado escandaloso para lo que había sido el tropiezo que habían tenido.

- Je, je, je, lo siento amiguito…- Le dijo Dohko, bajando su sombrero en señal de disculpa como tenia acostumbrado hacer.

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?, ¡Ten más respeto! ¡no tienes idea a quién te enfrentas!- Continuo el muchacho, y parado y con el puño levantado sosteniendo sus amenazas.

El caballero levanto curioso la mirada, y se sorprendió al encontrarse ni más ni menos que al caballero de unicornio, Yato.

- ¿Yato?- Quiso confirmar con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto ya mas confundido que enojado.

- Je, je, je, ¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?- Se burlo, mientras se quitaba el sombrero mostrándole su cara.

- ¡Dohko!, ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?- Pregunto, devolviéndole la sonrisa, Dohko se planteo la posibilidad de que el chico fuera bipolar por todos sus cambios de humor.

- Yo debería estar preguntándote eso mismo, je, je…- Dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar y nos ponemos al día?- Le sugirió con un guiño.

- Bueno, nunca rechazo comida gratis…- Respondió emocionado.

- Entonces vamos….

Y se fueron rumbo a la modesta casa del caballero dorado, a solo uno pocos metros de la cascada donde se pasaría las tardes vigilando el cielo.

* * *

Y así como en China se levantaba una hermosa mañana, no se podía decir lo mismo de un remoto sector al norte de Noruega, donde las oscuras nubes pronosticaban una tremenda tormenta de nieve proveniente del norte, lo cual no eran buenas noticias para los dos caballeros que debían adentrarse aun mas en esa dirección, rumbo a la tormenta.

Desde que se habían levantado esa mañana, después de su casi "incidente" la noche anterior, no se habían dirigido la palabra, y mucho menos la mirada, se mantenían distantes, perdidos en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que aparentaban ignorar la presencia del otro, eran lo que más presente tenían en ese momento.

Una vez que habían terminado de levantar el campamento, ambos caminaron callados, ella trataba de ir a un ritmo relativamente rápido, para evitar caminar a su lado, mientras que el simplemente la seguía unos pasos atrás, dándole su espacio, después de todo, él también lo necesitaba.

Shion aprovecho la distancia que había entre ellos para poder obsérvala a lo lejos, sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza, y culpa; desde el momento en que se había levantado esa mañana no pudo dejar de reprenderse mentalmente por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y las consecuencias que ello ocasionó entre ellos. Aun no podía si quiera comprender que lo llevo a actuar de esa manera, a casi besar a Yuzuriha… "Como pude ser tan estúpido, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?…" Se dijo, solo una mueca en su rostro delataba sus pensamientos "…claramente no estaba pensando en nada…Querida Athena, si esa olla no hubiera hervido en el momento justo… ¡lo hubiera hecho!, ¡la habría besado!". Y lo peor de todo, era que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, el momento en que sus labios casi se tocaron, no podía olvidarse de sus ojos, la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, su suave cabello cayendo por su frente, sus labios… "Me pregunto, ¿como si sos tan suaves como aparentan?" Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tenía que sacarse esas ridículas ideas de la cabeza, porque cada vez parecían implantarse más en su ser últimamente.

Miro al cielo, como buscando una respuesta, o algo que lo ayudara a ordenar sus pensamientos, sin embargo esta vez el firmamento no le mostro más tan nublado como sus sentimientos. Observo con más detenimiento a la mujer que tenía frente suyo, y sonrío por primera vez en el día, ella era verdaderamente hermosa, definitivamente cualquier hombre que estuviera en su sano juicio, sería un estúpido si rechazara la mas mínima posibilidad de besar a Yuzuriha, quien no solo era preciosa por fuera, sino que también poseía una belleza interior que no cualquiera tenia, el problema era…que él no era cualquier hombre, primero que nada era el primer caballero, el patriarca, y como tal debía anteponer su compromiso hacia su diosa y los demás caballeros incluso sobre sus necesidades como hombre, y segundo en principal, el había vivido casi toda su vida junto a Yuzuriha, como compañeros de entrenamiento y hogar, él la quería y respetaba demasiado como para cometer tal imprudencia de besarla sin tener claro si quiera sus sentimientos hacia ella, y que a juzgar por su forma de actuar no lo veía como más que una amigo, tal vez hasta como a un hermano.

Suspiro con cansancio, a pesar de que el siempre lo terminará ignorando por el bien de los dos, siempre era lo mismo con Yuzuriha, cuando él pensaba que sus sentimientos por ella no pasaban de simple cariño de amigos, siempre pasaba algo que lo hacían dudar, que hacía que su corazón latiera como nadie más podía hacerlo latir. Y sin querer el lemuriano rememoro algunos momentos, donde la chica lo había hecho sentir igual de confundido.

Flashback I:

Un Shion de diez años, corría apresurado hacia el mercado para comprar la cena. La tarde anterior su maestro se había marchado a hacer unas cosas a quien sabe dónde, y había dejado a sus tres alumnos a su suerte, con el único deber de seguir entrenando, y cuidar la torre en donde vivían. El alimento que su tutor les había dejado únicamente había alcanzado hasta el mediodía de ese día, afortunadamente, Yuzuriha y Tokusa tenían un poco de dinero que sus padres les dejaban para emergencias, los días que los venían a visitar. Obviamente como el mayor, aunque fuera solo por un año, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus amigos, y por lo tanto él había sido quien se ofreció para la tarea de comprar los víveres…después de todo, era peligroso para unos niños andarán por el pueblo de noche.

El pequeño sonrió complacido al ver el mercado a solo unos minutos de cerrar, a unos metros suyos, había llegado justo a tiempo…o al menos eso es lo que pensó. A solo unos pasos de llegar, cuatro adolecentes se interpusieron en su camino, el trato de pasarlos por el costado, pero ellos no se lo permitieron, unas sonrisa maliciosas adornaban sus caras.

- Por favor, déjenme pasar…- Miro ansioso los locales- Tengo que comprar la cena- Les pidió amablemente.

- Tú eres el mocoso que vive en la torre de ese viejo raro, ¿no?- Pregunto uno de ellos, un tanto irrespetuoso para Shion.

- ¡No hables así del maestro Hakurei!, ¡No está loco, es muy inteligente, y bueno!- Lo defendió casi a gritos.

- No nos interesa….- Respondió otro- Pero, estamos aburridos, y nos queremos divertir un rato contigo enclenque.

Shion, no les respondió, trato nuevamente de irse, pero nuevamente no lo dejaron, empujándolo con violencia esta vez.

- ¿Quién te dijo que te podías ir?- Le pregunto nuevamente el mismo- Creo que debemos enseñarte modales.

Los muchachos comenzaron a patearlo, y golpearlo, entre los cuatro, mientras reían cruelmente de su "hazaña", el pobre lemuriano con suerte lograba detener unos golpes, pero eran demasiados, y no quería usar sus habilidades sobre naturales sobre esos jóvenes. "Este don se utiliza únicamente en son del bien, nunca debes levantar tu puño a los débiles…hazlo para proteger a aquellos que amas, por lo que deseas proteger…tenlo siempre en cuenta, Shion" Las palabras de su maestro sonaron frescas en su mente. No debía utilizar su Cosmos para defenderse de esos chicos, aun cuando le estuvieran dando una paliza…ellos eran más débiles, era de Jamir, el lugar que él quería proteger…no podía, no….quería seguir el código de caballero, no quería decepcionar a su maestro, no quiera volver a la soledad.

En eso algo inesperado paso, uno de los chicos cayó al suelo, inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando. Todo se detuvieron y miraron desde donde vino el ataque, pero esa distracción no hizo más que darle al oportunidad al enemigo de tomar ventaja, y llegar hasta donde estaban los demás, y noquearlos a todos uno tras otro con hábiles patadas, y golpes. Incluso tirado en el piso, adolorido por los golpes pudo identificar de quien se trataba…era Yuzuriha, había venido en su rescate. Ya con los adolecentes tumbados en el sueño, la niña se acerco hasta Shion, y lo ayudo a levantarse, mirándolo con desaprobación.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te golpearan así?- Le reclamo indignada.

- No podía golpearlos, Zuri- Trato de explicarse, pero con el hinchazón de su mandíbula le estaba costando hablar correctamente.

- Uffff, bueno no importa eso ahora, hay que llevarte a la torre y curarte esas heridas- Concluyo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba a su hogar.

- Pero, Zuri….la comida…- Ella lo interrumpió con sencillez.

- El maestro ya volvió, trajo la cena consigo….

Siguieron caminando en silencio, al chico le estaba costando trabajo seguir el ritmo de su amiga, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo, no quería causarle más problemas del que le había causado. Ella le pego una mirada más atienda, al ver que caminaba algo lento para como lo hacía usualmente, noto que tenía un profunda herida en la pierna derecha, seguramente producida por una roca cuando lo habían tirado al suelo. Yuzuriha suspiro con cansancio, de verdad le habían hecho un daño considerable, tal vez lo mejor era descansar un poco, antes de seguir camino a la torre. Se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que su amigo chocara con su espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Zuri?- Pregunto preocupado.

- Siéntate…- Le dijo señalando una plana roca.

- ¿Qué?...- Pregunto nuevamente aun sin comprender.

- Que te sientes en la roca….

- Ahh….- Sin entender aun muy bien la extraña actitud de la chica, se sentó en la piedra.

Ella lo siguió, y se sentó frente a él. Con lo dientes desato las vedas de cubrían uno de sus brazos, y vendo la herida en su pierna, él iba a replicarle, pero mejor decidió que no, no quería ofenderla rechazando un gesto tan lindo como ese.

- Gracias, Zuri…- Le agradeció, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ella lo ignoro, y siguió mirándolo fijamente sin moverse de su lugar, como buscando las palabras correctas para decir.

- ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Tu solo podrías haberlos dejado en cama de por vida- Lo cuestiono con algo de enojo en su voz.

- No podía hacer eso…como futuro caballero, debo comportarme como tal…- Afirmo con seguridad.

- ¡Pero está en tu derecho defenderte de esos matones!- Continuo indignada, a pesar de que por fuera se veía muy enojada, Shion pudo notar mucha preocupación y angustia en sus ojos- Tampoco es que era tan grave si los golpeabas un poco….- Murmuro eso ultimo.

- Debemos luchar en son del bien, no es necesario tener peleas inútiles como estas…- Dijo, en un tono demasiado adulto- ¡tu tampoco debiste hacerlos golpeado, Zuri!, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el maestro?, debemos levantar nuestro puño por los débiles, y por lo que queremos proteger.

- Ufff, entonces estaba en mi derecho golpearlos- Mascullo, mirando hacia otro lado en un claro mohín.

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto curioso por su comentario.

Lo miro fijamente- Porque levante mi puño por lo que quiero proteger- Dijo con suavidad, y se paro nuevamente para seguir su camino.

Shion la miro muy sorprendido por su declaración, pero sin duda muy feliz, que una de las cosas que Yuzuriha deseaba proteger, era a él…lo hacía sentir tan lleno por dentro, tan feliz, tan bien…completo. Se paro también, con un poco más de facilidad, el vendaje hizo su diferencia. Justo cuando pensó que iban a seguir su camino, ocurrió algo aun más inesperado aun, ella lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando al rubio estático, y con un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas.

- Cuídate mas, Shion, ¿Si?...- Le susurro en el oído, y se separo para mirarlo frente a frente- ¿Lo harías por mi?

El dudo unos segundos, y luego suspiro derrotado, no le podía decir que no a esos ojos que parecían las estelas en la mar.

- De acuerdo, lo hare, me cuidare mas la próxima vez- Ella lo seguía mirando fijamente- Y defenderme de ser necesario- Aclaro a lo que ella le sonrió.

Y así siguieron su camino, con su maestro y Tokusa, en la amena compañía del otro.

Fin Flashback I.

FlashBack II:

El caballero de Aries, miro con una sonrisa nostálgica el pequeño pueblo de Jamir, el mercado se veía tan concurrido como siempre, y lo niños jugueteaba felices, mientras sus padres se ponían al día con sus vecinos, y las novedades de la región. Algunos conocidos del caballero, inclinaban su cabeza, o agitaban sus manos como saludo, después de más de un año de ausencia de su pueblo natal. Extrañamente había sido enviado a una misión de reconocimiento y detención de espectros en su tierra natal, no era que le molestara, sino todo lo contrario, estaba agradecido de tener la oportunidad de poder dar una breve visita a su antiguo hogar, aun cuando se tratara de algo tan terrible como detener a los espectros de Hades. Al joven de dieciséis años se le había dado la orden de primero informar a su maestro Hakurei sobre la situación, por lo que pudo haberse tele transportado directamente a la torre del anciano caballero, sin embargo Shion tenía el deseo de pasar su querida aldea, donde paso su infancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, acelero el paso, había sido agradable la caminata por el centro urbano, pero ya tenía deseos de llegar a la torre, deseaba ver a su querido maestro, quien seguramente le jugaría una que otra broma por su creciente cabello, a Tokusa con quien chocaría mano como siempre solían hacer cuando lograban dominar algún técnica, y por supuesto deseaba ser a Yuzuriha…Se moría por saber como estaba, como iba con su entrenamiento, si cabría la posibilidad de que fuera a Grecia en breve para convertirse en amazona, pero sobre todas las cosas quería verla a los ojos, y ver esa mirada intrépida y picarona que en ocasiones le dedicaba, que contrastaba completamente con la formalidad con que lo llamaba.

Estaba a punto de tomar la ruta rápida, y transportarse directamente a la puerta de la torre, cuando sus oídos captaron una conversación entre ancianos que llamo su atención.

- Estaban desaparecidos hace dos días, unos comerciantes los encontraron, tirados en el fondo de un barranco…- Dijo la anciana con pesar.

- ¿Los tres?- Pregunto el anciano sorprendido.

- Así es, fue una verdadera tragedia…eran muy buena gente….

- ¿Y qué paso con su hija mayor?- Continúo preguntando el hombre a la mujer mientras esta seguía barriendo.

- Ella estaba como siempre entrenando con ese viejo de la torre entre las montañas, creo que hasta vive allí, no sé, siempre me ha parecido una locura eso de los caballeros de Athena, pero la niña tiene que agradecer, que gracias a ello continua con vida- Finalizo la mujer.

Shion se quedo pensativo por unos segundo, esa descripción…¡estaba hablando de Yuzuriha! ¿Había pasado algo grave? Buscando respuesta se acerco hasta la anciana, y le pregunto algo ansioso.

- Disculpe que la moleste señora, pero ¿Podría decirme sobre lo que estaba hablando hacia un rato?- Le pregunto amablemente el ariano.

- Tu deberías saber…eres de eso que entrena con ese viejo loco- Le respondió despectiva mientras seguía barriendo.

Shion hizo una mueca ante la falta de respeto de su maestro, pero hizo más evidente el hecho de que se relacionaba con su amiga de la infancia.

- Han muerto en un accidente…- Le respondió el viejo que antes estaba haciéndole preguntas sobre el tema a la anciana- Una de las familias más antiguas de Jamir, los que se encargaban de proteger el valle del noroeste de aquí.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era imposible, ¿La familia de Yuzuriha?, ¿Acaso Yuzuriha?, el pánico se apodero de Shion, pero no duro mucho porque al instante el hombre calmo sus miedos.

- La mayor ha sobrevivido, aparentemente no iba en la carreta con ellos al caer del barranco- Prosiguió el hombre- Ahora mismos los está velando en ese mismo lugar.

El hombre no había terminado de decir el lugar donde se encontraba, para cuando Shion se había ido. Debido a que para él no era problema localizar a Yuzuriha, se concentro en buscar su cosmos, y se dirigió hacia allí a la velocidad de la luz ¡¿Sus padres, y Tokusa habían muerto?! El caballero aun no podía digerir la noticia. Al llegar la vio de lejos, con una elegante Yukata, sola en medio del valle, viendo volar al cenizas de sus cuerpos; el ver a Yuzuriha lanzo un suspiro de alivio, y trato de controlar sus emociones, conocía a Yuzuriha, sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para permitirse que alguien sitiera lastima por ella, y que solo la avergonzaría comportándose de forma demasiado emocional o cariñosa.

Más sereno se acero hasta ella.

- Según escuche, cayeron por este acantilado cuando iban mitad de camino hacia la aldea al pie de la montaña- Comento, tratando de disimular los sentimiento que lo atormentaban ene se momento- Yuzuriha, estos funerales celestiales son….

- Estos son de mis padres- Lo interrumpió, sin dirigirle al mirada- Los restos de mí hermano menor, Tokusa, no han sido encontrados…posiblemente cayó en un lugar más profundo.

- Shion-Sama…- Se volvió a mirarlo, una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro, peor sus ojos denotaban clara tristeza- He decidido casarme para preservar el linaje de mi clan.

Shion se quedo estático al escuchar la noticia, no solo le fue inesperado, sino que también sintió como si mil cuchillos le hubieran atravesado el cuerpo a la vez. "¿Casarse? ¿¡Yuzuriha!?" Pensó, sin saber muy bien de cómo sentirse respecto a la noticia, o como reaccionar, ni porque sentía entumecido su cuerpo, y millones de sentimientos entremezclados que no le permitían reconocer lo que sentía. No pudo evitar, que la sorpresa se notaba en su rostro, se quedo una milésima de segundo, pensando con montones de cosas en la cabeza, todo tiempo que había pasado juntos entrenando, soñando por poder luchar juntos en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Yuzuriha? Tu….- Finalmente el dijo, tratando de tomar un control sobre sus emociones nuevamente.

- Si…mi sueño era…- miro hacia el acantilado nuevamente- Convertirme en un guerrero, igual que tu…pero este ritual no me molesta, es mi deber como sobreviviente- Extendió su mano al cielo, tenía un semblante nostálgico- Ahh…Estas aves se van con mi padre y madre.

En un gesto inesperado para el ariano, la chica se quito su Yukata, y sosteniéndola de ambos extremos se elevo por los cielos, volando junto a esas aves, opino en silencio que ella misma parecía una de ellas, elegante y fugaz pasaba burlándose de aquellos que no tenían alas. Lentamente descendió en el otro extremo del precipicio.

- ¡Por cierto, Shion-Sama!- Le grito a lo lejos- Supongo que ha venido hasta aquí desde el santuario para ver al maestro, ¿Verdad?- Levantó su Yukata nuevamente, lista para emprender vuelo- Continuare despidiendo las almas de mis padres, así que no te preocupes por mi…estoy segura que el maestro también desea verte.

Lo miro con un aire casi risueño, a pesar de la tragedia que había sufrido, ella no quería despedir a sus seres queridos con lagrimas, si no con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Si…- fue lo único que pudo contestar el caballero, mientras a observaba danzar con el viento una vez más antes de marcharse.

Se dio media vuelta, y no pudo evitar el sentir la tristeza instalarse en el corazón, parecía que recién ahí daba completamente cuenta de lo que sus palabras conllevaban, él y Yuzuriha estaban siguiendo caminos diferentes… "yo pensé que ambos nos convertiríamos en guerreros…verdaderamente creí…" la miro una última vez a lo lejos "…que eso era lo que el destino nos deparaba". Apretó los puños con fuerza, ella ya no vendría a Grecia, ya no a vería orgullosa llegar para reclamar el Cloth que le correspondería. Por un lado lo reconfortaba, ella viviría una vida tranquila junto a su….esposo, quien fuera e afortunado, y no arriesgaría su vida como lo hacia él, pero por otro lado sentía mucho pesar, siempre la vio tan decidida, fuerte, su determinación era algo que siempre lo llenaba de confianza, le brindaba un apoyo mejor que el que un caballero de su mismo poder pudiera brindarle… "Pero eso ya no será posible…" Se dijo, a la vez que cerraba con fuera sus ojos, no era solo eso, había algo mas no podía decir qué, pero había algo más que le dolía de toda esa noticia…Yuzuriha llevaría adelante otra vida, junto a la persona que ella eligiera…alejado de él…

- Yuzuriha….- Susurro su nombre al viento, a la vez de que trataba de aceptar la realidad, ya nada sería lo mismo entre ellos, ya no sería lo mismo para el….Ella se iba alejando, al igual que hace un rato al elevarse al cielo, permitiéndole verla volar, pero sin poder alcanzarla….

Fin Flashback II.

Flashback III:

La noche se iba haciendo paso en el gran santuario. Este se encontraba más sereno de lo normal, ni un solo ruido se permitía arruinar el silencio que reinaba la noche, sin embargo no se trataba de una noche apacible para los guardianes de la Diosa, ni para ella misma…era la calma antes de la tormenta, el santuario ya había sido atacado repetidas veces desde que la guerra había comenzado, y ya tres santos de oro, y unos cuantos de bronce y plata habían muerto. Pero ese era solo el comienzo, y los caballeros eran conscientes de ello, por eso en una noche tan callada, el pesar de sus corazones era más que suficientes para mantenerlos en vela.

El guardián de la primera casa, de las doce del zodíaco, miraba distraídamente el cielo, como tratando de aliviar su mente con un poco de la belleza del cielo estrellado, aunque al rato dio cuenta de que era inútil, ya que su mente no dejaba de divagar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días, ni podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que les deparaba el mañana. En eso vio la constelación que le correspondía a Piscis y suspiro, inconscientemente busco la virgo, y la de tauro, y eso aumento la tristeza que tenía guardada en su pecho cuando su deber le exigía esconderla.

Aun no podía aceptar la muerte de sus colegas, sabía que ese era su destino como caballero, pero eso no significara que considerara ridículo e injusto que personas tan fuertes como ellos, murieran. Aldebarán había sido un hombre muy dedicado, y generoso a lo largo de su vida había cultivado muchas amistades, y que hasta el final había dado su vida por esas personas, era una persona de admirar, su muerte fue un gran golpe para todos los del santuario, en especial sus alumnos, y Dohko y Tenma, quienes eran muy cercanos al toro de oro. Sin embargo, Shion le había pesado mucho mas la muerte de Alfabica y Asmita, habían sido excelentes caballeros que habían dedicado su vida únicamente a ese momento, a esa guerra, habían pasado años en la soledad para ese sórdido momento que fue sus respectivas muertes; Shion no solo sintió tristeza por no haber teniendo la oportunidad de conocerlos mas a fondo de haber podido entablar una amistad más solida, sino también de que su deber les hubiera impedido formar lazos con los demás, tener una vida más normal, de poder disfrutar del amar y ser queridos.

El lemuriano se sintió afortunado, su vida no había sido fácil, la de ningún caballero lo era, pero no podía quejarse, así como paso momento muy duros, paso momento muy felices. Sus así de entrenamiento en Jamir era algo que el atesoraría por el resto de su existencia, incluso con los momento tristes que hubiera pasado, porque él nunca estuvo solo, tenia personas maravillosas con quien compartir esos momentos, su maestro Hakurei, Tokusa…Yuzuriha. Se quedo pensando un rato en ella, se pregunto en qué estaría ahora, las ultimas noticias que había tenido de ella era su éxito en la misión de rescatar a Tenma, y recoger los frutos del Mokurenji. Rio un tanto ante el pensamiento, no había sabido nada de ella durante dos años, y de la nada se entero, de que había logrado rescatar a Pegaso y darles las herramientas para sobrevivir a aquella guerra. Su pecho se inflo de orgullo, ella realmente había mejorado mucho, debía de ser muy fuerte para ese entonces, de lo poco que Dohko le había contado de lo que el relato Tenma, era una joven además de muy habilidosa, muy hermosa,; el ariano había molestado el tono libidinoso que había empleado para describir a su amiga, conocía a Dohko, sabía que lo hacía adrede para molestarlo, pero aun así, Shion no pudo evitar caer en su pequeño juego.

Su mirada recorrió el cielo nocturno, y casualmente se detuvo en la constelación de la grulla, de laguna manera el ave formado por las estrellas le recordó la última vez que había visto a Yuzuriha, cuando se había quitado su Yukata como si nada frente a él, y se había elevado con el viento para levantar vuelo como si de una elegante grulla se tratara. Se quedo mirándola fijamente, tenia tanto deseos de verla, al menos una vez más, actualmente su peor miedo no era la muerte, si no el de no poder ver a su antigua compañera de entrenamiento antes de partir de ese mundo.

Unas pisadas llamaron su atención de repente, miro escaleras abajo, para encontrarse con una amazona a unos metros de su templo. Con la oscuridad de la noche, poco podía distinguir de quien se traba de lejos. La joven no dijo palabra, ni si movió un solo centímetro, seguía allí parada, con la máscara cubriendo sus emociones. Shion agudizo la mirada para tratar de reconocer al individuo, no se traba de ninguna amazona que el conociera, nunca había visto una como tal, para empezar no había nunca visto a una muchacha vestir el Cloth de plata de la grulla. Levanto la ceja asertivo, ¿Qué hacia una amazona a esas joras de la noche, sola, frente a su templo?, ¿Acaso se trataría de un espectro disfrazado, o algo así?, era poco probable, no percibía un cosmos malvado porvenir de ella, aun así los sentidos de Shion se pusieron alerta, rompiendo con aquella extraña situación, decidió cuestionar al intruso.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces a estas horas, amazona?- Cuestionó en tono autoritario.

La mujer no le respondió, peor si se fue acercando cada vez más al caballero. A medida que se iba acercando, y su figura se iba haciendo más clara, el caballero de oro fue capaz de apreciar un poco más a la joven que tenia frente a él. No había que verla en detalle para darse cuenta que gozaba de un físico privilegiado, si cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, cada cuerva de el parecía haber sido tallada por los dioses, también pudo dar cuenta de algo cabello rubio que se mantenían firmemente atados con una coleta atrás. Shion trago saliva, se sentía un pervertido por examinar con tan descaro a la desconocida. Ella cada vez estaba más cerca, e inconscientemente retrocedió unos pasos, nervioso, no sabía si por la posibilidad de que fuera un enemigo, o el que una belleza desconocida estuviera acercándose sin razón aparente hacia él.

- ¡Responde!, ¡¿Quién eres?!, y ¿¡A que has venido!?- Exigió nuevamente tratando de ocultar su creciente nerviosismo- Si no responde me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.

A pesar de la amenaza la chica continuó acercándose sin miedo, y el ariano no fue capaz de comenzar un ataque, estaba algo confundido, y perdido por la actitud de la persona frente suyo. En su estado si se tratara de un espectro hubiera aprovechado la situación para atacar, y si se tratara de una amazona se hubiera presentado como tal ante su superior, no entendía nada, y eso lo había dejado fuera de guardia. Finalmente, ella se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él, un olor familiar invadió la nariz del joven, dándole una pequeña pista.

- ¿Tan rápido se olvido de mi….Shion-Sama?- Pregunto divertida, hablando por primera vez en la noche, y sorprendiendo en gran medida al guerrero.

- ¡Yuzuriha!- Exclamo sorprendió, al reconocer su voz.

La chica se quito la máscara, revelando su rostro, una sonrisa picarona jugaba en sus labios.

- Tanto tiempo, Shion-Sama….creo que no se esperaba mi visita- Bromeo divertida.

El todavía la miraba algo atónito, ¡no podía creer que era ella!, la persona que tanto deseaba ver, parada, frente a él, vistiendo orgullosa su Cloth.

- De verdad que no te esperaba aquí después de dos años sin vernos…y vistiendo la grulla ni más ni menos- Le respondió rezagante el ariano.

- Je, je, je, si creo que debí haber venido por la mañana, lo siento por caer tan de improviso- Se disculpó algo sonroja, un poco más consciente de la tontería infantil que hizo, al caer misteriosamente en la noche en la casa de Shion- Pero es que…quería que fuera el primero en saber la noticia- Le dedico su mejor sonrisa- Je, je, je, bueno, después del Patriarca, claro, je, je…

El lemuriano sonrió complacido, ella acaba de ganar su armadura, y al primero que había acudido para que viera su gran logro, había sido a él, se sentía alagado por gesto de la chica. También estaba muy feliz, por fin habían cumplido la promesa que habían hecho hace tantos años siendo solo unos niños…

_No soy tan fuerte como tú, ¿y si nunca logro convertirme en una caballero?¿Si nunca logro conseguir un Cloth como el del maestro Hakurei?...No digas tonterías, Zuri, eres la chica más poderosa que conozco estoy seguro de que conseguirás fácilmente un Cloth, y será tan hermoso como tu…Je, je, gracias Shion…Zuri, te prometo que cuando ambos consigamos Cloth, nos encaminaremos juntos al campo de batalla…Es una promesa, Shion, je, je, más vale que la cumplas…Tu también, Zuri…_

Shion no pudo evitar rememorar las palabras que se dijeron ese día en la cima de la torre de Jamir, finalmente se habían cumplido, mas poseían sus propios Cloth, ahora no eran compañeros de entrenamiento…eran compañeros de batalla.

- Te queda perfecto el Cloth de la Grulla, Yuzuriha….- Dijo tomándola de los hombros mirándola en detalle- Naciste para vestir este Cloth.

- Gracias, Shion-Sama…- Agradeció el piropo con las mejillas teniéndose de rojo nuevamente.

- Je, je, je, al fin cumplimos con nuestra promesa, ¿no es así?- Comento, sus ojos con la luz estrelladas lucían un violeta fuerte que cautivo a la guerrera de la grulla con la ternura y profundidad que emitía de ellos.

- Pensé que te habías olvidado de esa tontería….- Le sonrió con ternura.

- Nunca podría olvidarme de ella….es hasta hoy que me ayuda a seguir en el campo de batalla- Ella lo miro curiosa- Porque sé que tengo a mi compañera de batalla cubriendo mis espaldas.

- Jeee…carnero loco…- Murmuro lo más bajo posible para que no la escuchara, aunque no fue así, el ariano no se ofendió, sino todo lo contrario lo tomo como un apelativo cariñoso entre tanta formalidad que había impuesto entre ellos.

Se quedaron viendo por un rato mas, permaneciendo "peligrosamente" cerca desde el punto de vista de la lemuriana, pero ese silencio que tanto la incomodaba bajo la mirada de su amigo, fue interrumpido, al ver que él dirigía su mirada a la máscara que sostenía en sus manos.

- Je…esa mascara es lo único que no te sienta bien- Dijo lo más sereno, no le agradaba la idea de que Yuzuriha se viera obligada a ocultar su bello rostro detrás de una máscara.

- Esto…- Dijo levantando la máscara- no es de mi agrado tampoco, uff…pero bueno, no tengo otra opción, debo adherirme a las leyes de las amazonas- Dijo algo fastidiosa, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que andar ocultándose tras una máscara todo el día.

- Je, je, je, entonces…- Dijo en tono más amistoso- Creo que deberías empezar a partir de mañana, porque sino…¡tendrás que matarme o amarme!, ¡ja, ja, ja!

La cara de la joven enrojeció por completo, había sido un comentario chisto, sin embargo fue más que suficiente para subirle la sangre a la cabeza. El solo haberse imaginado esa posibilidad, había llenado su cabeza con mil ideas descabelladas, que no venían al caso. El caballero había caído tarde en lo que dijo, a que al ver el rosto de tomate de su compañera, dio noción de lo que insinuó, y su cara se tiño de un color incluso más fuerte que el de la joven.

- Je, je, je, claro que es un chiste, je, je, je, nosotros ya nos conocemos sabia como era tu rostro de antes, je, je, y no se aplica igual, tú me entiendes…- Trato de explica nervioso, de todas maneras la situación embarazosa ya la había creado, se sintió un tonto por ello.

- Je, je, je, claro que lo entiendo Shion-Sama, no se preocupe, je, je…- Respondió algo más calmada.

El silencio reino nuevamente, en donde uno trataba de descifrar los pensamientos del otro, sin embargo tan confundidos estaban sobre sus propio pensamientos, que les era imposible averiguar los del otro. Como cierre de su reencuentro, la chica hizo algo inesperado, tomo el rosto de Shion con ambas mano, y le dijo lo que tanto anhelaba decirle, antes de que tuviera que machar a su primera misión como amazona.

- Has crecido mucho, Shion…- Confeso, bajo la atónita visión del joven, la cual solo aumento al escuchar como había descartado las formalidades con las que siempre acompañaba a su nombre- Te has convertido en todo un hombre…eso me alegra mucho- Le regalo una sonrisa únicamente para él- Y me alegra mucho más que podamos estar juntos en el campo de batalla nuevamente.

Conmovido, tomo sus manos ente las suyas, y le dijo: - Tu también has crecido mucho, Yuzuriha…te has vuelto una mujer fuerte y hermosa, y no hay mayor placer para mí que compartí el campo de batalla contigo.

La grulla le sonrió, y como último gesto, le dio un breve abrazo, al cual Shion correspondió con el corazón prácticamente en su boca, sus emociones estaban a un nivel particularmente alto esa noche.

- Tengo mi primera misión…nos veremos luego, carnero loco- Lo llamo de manera juguetona.

- Nos vemos luego, grulla obstinada- Le siguió el juego.

Y sin más, se coloco su máscara, y corrió rumbo la prisión que mantenía encerrado a Tenma. Shion la miro alejarse, hasta que no fue más que una mancha en la oscuridad, trato de calmar a su desenfrenado corazón pero este aun seguí el frenesí por su rencuentro con Yuzuriha, ella siempre lo hacía sentir como un caballo desbocado, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo era cada vez peor. "¿Qué es…esto que siento?" Se pregunto mientras se tocaba el pecho, e inconscientemente alzo la vista a cielo, observando la constelación de la grulla nuevamente.

- Je….sabia que estabas hecha para danza libre por el cielo, y burlarte de aquellos que estamos atados a la tierra, como yo…

Fin Flashback III.

Con duro pesar, volvió a la realidad, prestando más atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, dio cuenta de que corría un fuerte viento acompañado por copos de nieve que le impedía ver a mas de cinco centímetros frente a él. "Maldición, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de eso?" se reprendió mentalmente, y busco con la mirada a su compañera que hasta hacia uno minutos estaba rente a él. No lograba ver nada, y el miedo empezaba a cubrir su pecho, lo peor es que ni siquiera podía sentir su cosmos como para tener la seguridad de que ella se encontraba allí.

"Eres un genio, Shion" Se dijo irónico y aceleró el paso, rezando porque ella no se encontraba a más de unos metros de él, y de que estuviera con bien.

* * *

Mientas Shion se perdía en sus divagaciones, Yuzuriha se encontraba en una situación similar, le costaba el pensar claramente, y la única cosa que tenia segura era que debía evitarlo a toda costa. Su situación era diferente a la de Shion, ella sabía muy bien lo que la había llevado a casi cometer tal estupidez, lo que la había llevado a casi besar a Shion. Ella ya no se molestaba en negar lo que realmente sentía por él, solo se esforzaba por ocultarlo, porque continuara siendo un secreto en el fondo de su corazón; le molestaba muchísima su falta de voluntad, la debilidad del momento, ella que siempre se jactó por controla bien sus emociones, por priorizar lo correcto aun cuando fuera en contra de sus sentimientos…la noche anterior había hecho todo lo contrario, y eso la hacía enojar de sobremanera, la frustraba, pero aun mas le dolía.

El patriarca, no le había dirigido la palabra, no había cuestionado su conducta impropia, ni la había castigado, simplemente se mantenía alejada de ella; y la lemuriana no sabía lo que la entristecía más. Era verdad, que la lemuria buscaba el poner una distancia entre ellos, pero no quería que su relación tan hermosa se perdiera por estúpido error suyo... "Soy una verdadera estúpida, ¿¡Como pude dejarme llevar de esa manera!?, si pierdo su amistad por esto me declaro oficialmente una idiota infeliz, no me importa lo poco que sea, con su amistad me basta….y ni si quiera llegue a besarlo…." Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza "¡¿En qué demonios, estoy pensando?!" Pensó con la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

Trato de observarlo disimuladamente, pero la visibilidad era cada vez menor con la nieve y el viento, además de que era le complicando, estando ella frente suyo. Suspiro, tratando de aliviar la caga que llevaba…al final ese viaje no había sido la mejor idea, estando en el santuario, Yuzuriha estaba feliz porque podía verlo cada tanto, pasar un rato juntos, y después cada uno en sus asuntos, donde su influencia no pudiera llegar a ella, y sacar a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. Ese viaje no estaba haciendo más que evidenciarla frente a él, y hacerle más difícil el no gritarle a la cara lo que verdaderamente sentía. Alguna veces era tan difícil oculta algo como eso, no pode sacarlo del pecho, no hacía más que consumirla por dentro…Yuzuriha lo amaba…amaba a Shion, lo quería desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero ella jama se permitiría hacérselo saber, estaba segurísima de que no sentía más que amistad por ella, y su actitud de ahora se lo estaba demostrando… "Seguro que ahora debe de esta muy disgustado por la situación…" Se dijo desanimada.

Miro a lo árboles teñidos de blanco, y pensó en las muchas veces que deseo poder cantar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, que no le importaba si no le correspondía, o si los demás lo veían mal porque fuera caballeros, no le importaba, solo le pediría que le permitiera permanecer a su lado de forma incondicional, como amigas, consejera, lo que fuera…pero no sufrir más esa pena de amor. Sin embargo, sabía que no tendría el valor para hacerlo, y ahora se encontraba en una situación igual o peor, porque no sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones...ya no sabía qué hacer. Por momentos, le echaba la culpa a Shion, era más fácil que andar reprendiéndose por enamorarse de él, era más fácil que era su encanto natural, y espontaneo o que la había seducido, y que pequeños gestos suyos la había enamorado. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, no pudo evitar rememorar algunos momentos en que Shion se había apoderado de su corazón con cada paso que deba en su vida…

Flashback IV:

Hacía más de tres horas desde que el maestro Hakurei se había marchado, y Yuzuriha, con solo siete años de edad comenzaba a impacientarse, el anciano se había ido sin decir una palabra, y la había dejado sola ejercitando por su cuenta un ejercicio de telequinesis muy sencillo para su nivel. Eso no era algo que Hakurei hiciera normalmente, si bien le daba cierta libertad en el entrenamiento, por lo general siempre se trataban de ejercicio nuevos, y cada tanto se acercaba a ver como avanzaba. Aunque si debía ser sincera consigo misma, también estaba un poco preocupada por el paradero del antiguo caballero de plata, y temerosa, ya que era la primera vez, desde que se había mudado a la torre de Jamir hacia como un año, que se quedaba totalmente sola si su maestro alrededor.

Trato de distraerse, manipulando pequeñas piedras haciéndolas girar por encima de sus dedos, pero apenas comenzó con su jueguillo sintió el cosmos de su maestro, lo que al hizo pararse de un salto, y corre hacia donde se encontraba. Al llegar corriendo, lo último que se esperaba la niña era encontrar otro niño de aproximadamente su edad, tomado de la mano del caballero de Altar.

- Ohhh..Yuzuriha…- La miro con una sonrisa, deteniendo a su acompañante de entrar a su residencia- Llegas justo a tiempo…- Empuja al niño, el cual mantenía su mirada pegada al piso, para que se acercara a ella- Para conocer a tu nuevo compañero de entrenamiento.

La chica lo miro con desconfianza, el chico continuaba meditabundo, como si no reconociera su existencia, su alborotado cabello rubio le cubría casi todo el rostro, atribuyendo a ese aire lúgubre que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, dejando de un lado los prejuicios se acerco a él, y lo examino de cerca, dirigiéndose a él como lo haría con cualquier persona.

- Luces un poco enano, ¿Qué edad tienes?- La forma en que se expreso la chica sorprendió por unos instantes a el anciano, pero después lo hizo reír.

- Tengo nueve, ¡Todavía me falta crecer, estoy bien para mi estatura!- Se defendió el chico, levantando, por el momento, el rostro por primera vez en el día- Eres muy grosera…como todo el mundo- Murmuro eso ultimo.

- Je, je, je, tal vez…- Sonrío divertida, y algo más interesada en el muchacho- Pero hice que levantaras el rostro… no sé si te das cuenta, pero no puedo ver nada con esa mata de pelo, y si encima bajas la cabeza.

Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendidos, una sonrisa picarona cruzó los labios del mayor, "Mmmm, interesante…" Se dijo cuando una idea surcó su cabeza.

- Yuzuriha…- Su alumna le dirigió la atención- Aun debo ir a comprar la cena, ¿Podrías mostrarle la torre por mi?

- Si, maestro.

- Bien, los veo en un rato…- Mira a su nuevo discípulo- Compórtate, ¿sí?

- Hmp…lo hare si ella también lo hace…- Respondió en un mohín que hizo reír al viejo.

- Los veo en un rato, niños…

Los niños observaron a su maestro hasta que desapareció en el horizonte, junto con la caída del sol.

- Muy bien, sígueme enano- Le indico mientras entraba a su hogar.

- No me llames así…- Le respondió con claro mal humor.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame, si no se tu nombre?- Le pregunto mientras hacían un breve recorrido al lugar sin prestar mucho atención a ello.

- Tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo...escuálida- Contraatacó el chico.

- Pues entonces, creo que lo mejor sería comenzar por ahí, ¿no?- Se dio media vuelta para mirarlo frente a frente- Soy Yuzuriha.

- Ufff..Shion- Contesto, algo recluso a ser amigable con la chica, sin embargo ella considero que era preferible a que no le contestara, y mantuviera la cabeza gacha.

- Bueno, Shion…creo que deberías tener una actitud algo más amistosa, considerando que de ahora en adelante viviremos en el mismo lugar, y compartiremos entrenamiento- Protesto cruzando los brazos, en señal de su enojo.

- Yo hago lo que quiero, no necesito que alguien me ande regañando…- Fue lo último que le dijo, antes de entrar a la habitación vacía que tomo como suya.

- Pfff…mal educado...- Refunfuño la chica y bajo las escaleras, rezando porque el chico no durara mucho en el entrenamiento, porque dudaba que pudiera soportar años de convivencia con él.

Luego de una silenciosa cena, en que ninguno de los jóvenes tuvo intención de participar en las conversaciones que Hakurei intentaba de entablar, el caballero de plata se encontraba en su biblioteca haciendo algunas lecturas de las estrellas, cuando fue interrumpido por la presencia de su alumna.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Yuzuriha?- Pregunto extrañado, hacia ya un año que vivía con él, y nunca había entrado a su despacho durante la noche, ni si quiera el primer día en que llego, teniendo que dejar su hogar, y a sus padres por primera vez en su vida.

- Maestro, ¿Cree que Shion se quede mucho tiempo?- Le pregunto sentándose en un sillón.

- ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?- Dijo sorprendido.

- Ufff…es muy malhumorado, y arisco, no me agrada…- Concluyo algo infantil, lo que tomo de sorpresa al hombre, que no acostumbraba ver ese tipo de actitudes en una niña tan madura como lo era Yuzuriha.

- Veo que no tuvieron un buen comienzo…- Comento mientras continuaba tomando algunas medidas en sus apuntes estelares.

- ¡Para nada, hoy intente de acercarme un poco más a él, y se dio media vuelta, y se guardo en su cuarto!- Se quejo indignada.

- Je…- Se sienta a su lado, y la abraza por lo hombros, como si de una hija se tratase- Yuzuriha, se que tal vez no sea fácil para ti, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo…

- ¿En qué, maestro? Hare lo que me pida- Dijo algo confundida por el cambio de tema.

- Necesito que me ayudes con Shion, tal como dices es huraño y arisco…pero no es su culpa, ha sido abandonado desde que era un bebe, y la pareja de ancianos que lo cuidaba murió hace poco….- Explico el hombre, ante la mirada atónita de la chica- la gente por el barrio lo ha tratado de raro o peligroso, y lo ha recibido con maltratos…cuando lo encontré, su única compañía era un montón de armaduras arruinadas…

- Wow….no sabía…- Bajo la cabeza apenada- Debió de ser muy duro para el…

- Y lo sigue siendo, el aun no confía en la gente y es comprensible, por eso necesito que me ayudes a que se abra de vuelta, que logre disfrutar del entrenamiento, y de nuestra compañía...Shion tiene mucho talento, puede llegar a ser muy fuerte, pero solo eso no alcanza… ¿Lo entiendes, Yuzuriha?- Quiso confirmar con esa última declaración.

- Si, maestro…

- Muy bien, será mejor que vayas a descansar…

- Si…- Se baja de sillón, y lo mira con una sonrisa- Buenas noches, maestro.

- Buenas noches, Yuzuriha.

Y así los días trascurrieron, a pesar de vivir y entrenar juntos, Yuzuriha no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con el chico debido al aislamiento de este, a penas si se veían. Eso la molestaba mucho, no solo por compartir sus días con alguien que solo conocía su nombre, sino que también ella trataba de tomarse molestias con él, y a las cuales solo rechazaba con su indiferencia.

Al cumplirse la semana desde su llegada, esa noche, la rubia, no podía pegar ojo debido a que no había logrado realizar un ejercicio que el maestro les había dado durante el día. En la incapacidad de poder dormir, se levanto de su cama, y con sumo sigilo se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento a seguir practicando eso.

Su sorpresa fue mucha, a ver a Shion moviendo con gran precisión las rocas que le fueron imposibles levantar esa tarde, y aumento al ver como completaba el ejercicio derrumbando la torre con el solo tocar de su puño. De verdad tenía mucho talento, si con solo unos días de empezar el entrenamiento podía hacer eso sin problema, no dudaba que llegaría a ser grande, quien sabe tal vez hasta podría llegar a ser caballero de Oro; un rastro de envidia y de admiración broto de su ser, de verdad parecía otro chico, con el rostro apacible, y la tranquilidad en sus movimientos. Recordó las palabras de su maestro la noche en el estudio, y pensó que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlo más a fondo.

Se acerco hasta él, aunque tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no dio noción de su presencia hasta que le dedico unas palabras:

- Eres muy bueno…creo que a este ritmo me vas a dar clases tu a mi- Comento con una risita, que o descoloco totalmente haciendo caer estrepitosamente la roca que hacia levitar.

- ¡Escuálida!- Se dio vuelta rápidamente, con la respiración acelerada por el susto.

- Lo siento por asústate…- Rió divertida.

- Hmm, no me asustaste…solo me tomaste por sorpresa- Se defendió al igual que aquella vez, esa mohín infantil se le hacía algo tierno a la chica, lo hacía ver de la edad que realmente poseía, y no más viejo.

- Je, je, no hay diferencia…- Él la miro con desaprobación, pero ella simplemente siguió riendo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto algo brusco.

- Vine a entrenar, pero bueno, ya que te encontré aquí creo que podría conocernos un poco más, ya que hace una semana que vivimos juntos, y lo único que sé es tu nombre…- Sugirió.

- No es necesario que finjas….- Soltó de a nada.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto desorientada, realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

- No necesito tu lastima…ni la del maestro Hakurei…- al ver que ella seguía algo confundida, la oriento- los escuche el otro día hablando en el estudio.

- ¿Quién hablo de lastima?- Pregunto la chica, ofendida al comprender ya la situación.

- Bueno, ustedes…- Lo interrumpió acercándose violentamente a él.

- ¡Eres un idiota!, ¿te crees que te trato de manera diferente solo porque has tenido una niñez difícil? ¿o el maestro Hakurei?...- Le dijo muy enojada, mientras lo miraba fijamente- No te equivoques, cuando el maestro me conto sobre ello era para que comprendiera la razón por la cual te comportas de esta manera, y de que insistiera en formar lazos de compañerismo entre nosotros….pero tu estupidez no es algo que se justifique con tu pasado…- Concluyo muy molesta, cruzando los brazos, y mirando hacia otro lado.

Shion la miro boquiabierto, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así, ni si quiera la pareja de ancianos que o había criado, la gente siempre lo había tratado con lastima o con miedo, nunca nadie se atrevió a decirle la verdad en la cara, de igual a igual, con tanta seguridad y sinceridad…ella ciertamente no tenía intenciones de acercarse a el por lo que fue, si no por lo que sería de ahora en adelante. Y fue allí cuando Shion por primera vez, desde que Hakurei se había acercado a él hacia uno días ofreciéndole cambiar de vida, que en verdad tenía todo un nuevo comienzo todo por delante, con ese hombre extrañamente relajado, y esa chica con carácter fuerte.

Una sonrisa ilumino sus fracciones de rostro por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo singular en ello que o hizo parecer de un color violeta casi irreal. La chica se quedo embalsamada, por primera vez apreciaba la verdadera belleza del rubio.

- Tienes razón…Yuzuriha, me comporte como un verdadero tonto esta semana- Admitió, tocándose el pecho, como jurando que sus palabras eran verídicas- y lamento lo que dije hace unos momento sobre tu y el maestro, hable sin pensar…pero es que todo es muy nuevo para mí, y aun me cuesta…creer en la gente.

Ella le respondió a al sonrisa al recibir no solo una disculpa de su parte, si no también sinceridad, y una clara intencionalidad de cambiar.

- Se supone que este es un nuevo comienzo, pero solo lo estoy arruinando- Prosiguió algo desanimado.

La chica se acerco hasta él, y le extendió la mano.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si fingimos que esta semana no paso y empezamos de nuevo?- sugirió en un guiño.

El la miro muy sorprendió, pero luego sonrió agradecido y estrello su mano.

- Mi nombre es Shion, y tengo muchos deseos de convertirme en un caballero…y de entrenar a tu lado- comenzó Shion.

- Mi nombre es Yuzuriha, y me alegra que te hayas unido al grupo Shion, formaremos un buen equipo de ahora en adelante…

Después de la nueva presentación ambos se largaron a reír, era algo rara la situación, peo no dejo de ser amena por ello, estaba felices de que ya comenzaban a entenderse un poco más, y a abrirse el uno con el otro, en especial Shion.

- Shion…

- ¿Si, Yuzuriha?

- ¿Me enseñaras como haces el ejercicio?- Le pidió con ojos de borreguito.

- ¡Claro!- Respondió emocionado, y ambos se dedicaron a ver lo del ejercicio.

Shion comenzó a darle una serie de indicaciones, cuando Yuzuriha pensó lo mucho que había logrado cambiar las cosas entre ellos con tan solo unas pocas palabas, cuanta diferencia había entre el chico que había llegado hacia una semana, y a que tenia frente a ella en ese momento, y en ese momento sintió que tenía un largo amino por adelante con Shion, su corazón se agito de emoción, tal vez no seria tan malo tener un poco de compañía en los entrenamientos después de todo…

Mientras que un hombre mayo los observaba a lo lejos, con una sonrisa satisfecha, sus alumnos comenzaban a comprender las cosas más a fondo, a adquirir y superar otras cosas, y con tan poco tiempo, Hakurei ya se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

Fin Flashback IV.

Flashback V:

El suelo se agitaba, y las rocas volaban con el chocar de los cosmos de ambos caballeros. El tigre se enfrentaba al carnero en una lucha atroz que poco de amistosa parecía tener. Los espectadores miraba expectantes, a la vez que trataba de no terminar lastimando sus ojos con las ráfagas de polvo que formaban los puño de los jóvenes guerreros.

- ¡Suficiente!- Resonó la voz del juez de la pelea entre los valles de Jamir.

Ambos luchadores se detuvieron al instante, viendo lo cerca que estaba de acertar un golpe en la cara de su respectivo contrincante. Desarmaron sus posturas defensivas, y miraron al juez esperando por su veredicto.

- En nombre que me ha concedido el patriarca Sage, al venir a supervisar esta pelea…- Hace una pausa, que se hizo eterna para los presentes- Declaro a Shion, alumno de Hakurei de Altar, merecedor de la armadura de Aries.

Y tras escuchar el anuncio tanto Hakurei como Yuzuriha saltaron de sus asientos y se abrazaron, felices por el asenso de su querido Shion. Por su lado el rubio dio un suspiro de felicidad, aun no se creía del todo que ya era caballero, y dorado ni más ni menos.

- Felicitaciones, Shion- Lo felicito su rival mientras e extendía la mano- Me alegra tener te compañero en el santuario.

- Gracias, Dohko..- Le toma la mano- amigo, no pensarías que me quedaría atrás después de conseguiste tu armadura ¿o sí?

- Jamás, camarada, je, je…

- No se tu, pero se me antoja una buena siesta después de tomarme un baño- comento Shion, rascándose al cabeza, claramente cansado por la lucha que habían sostenido.

- Lo mismo digo…- Lo segundo Dohko, aunque no era posible para el lemuriano ya que aun debía recibir indicaciones y demás del que lo había nombrado caballero.

- Ve a descansar si quiere Shion- le dijo su maestro mientras se acercaba hasta los amigos- Yuzuriha y yo, nos encargaremos de solucionar las cosas con el asistente de Sage.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, y palmeando u espalda amistosamente.

Shion miro hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, y lo vio conversando seriamente con Yuzuriha, no le gustaba dejarle responsabilidades suyas a ella y su maestro, peor de verdad se sentía muy cansado, y por una vez se dejo consentir.

- Gracias, maestro, tomare su oferta..

- Je, je, no me agradezcas a mi…- Apunto a donde estaba la chica- Fue idea de Yuzuriha.

- Mmm…creo que deberé agradecérselo luego- Expreso sonriente, mientras que su amigo chino lo empujaba para que fueran a relajarse un rato a las aguas termales.

La noche había caído, y maestro y alumna se encontraban cenando en silencio en el comedor. Shion, y Dohko, aun no se habían levando de sus siestas, por lo que decidieron dejarlos descansar, después de todo, el día de mañana ya debían de partir hacia el santuario.

El anciano caballero, observo con atención a la chica, lucia algo pensativa, callada, y hasta un poco deprimida, Hakurei odiaba ver mal a sus alumnos a los cual quería como si fueran sus hijos, y sospechando la razón de su mal estar, intento ayudarla.

- Sabes, no creo que a Shion le moleste que lo despiertes para que venga a cenar…después de todo es al ultima cena que tendremos todos juntos- Sugirió con un sonrisa.

- Shion-Sama, necesita descansar…tuvo una dura batalla, y mañana un largo camino que recorrer- Respondió tratando de sonar indiferente, pero a su maestro no lo pudo engañar, había tristeza en su hablar.

- ¿Qué es eso del "Sama"?- Pregunto sorprendido por la forma tan formal que se dirigió a él.

- El ahora es un caballero dorado, no puedo dirigirme a él como lo solía hacer, debo tratarlo con respeto…

- Lo aceptaría de cualquier otro en el santuario…- Acoto sorprendido, y preocupado a la vez- Pero, no de ti, Yuzuriha…han sido amigos por años, han vivido juntos desde que Shion llego aquí hasta el día de hoy, aunque sea un caballero de oro ahora, dudo que sea necesario este tato entre ustedes

- Es lo mejor, maestro…- Respondió, concentrada en su comida, avergonzada de sonar tan poco convincente en su última línea.

- Uffff, lo mejor para ti, y para él, seria que confesaran sus sentimientos de una vez por todas- Dijo frustrado, provocando que la joven casi se atragantara con el arroz- Pero como se que los dos son muy testarudos, no me tomare la molestia en insistirles- Se levanto de la mesa- Lo único que te sugiero…es que te despidas de el por lo menos, lo vas a extrañar, y aunque sea un recuerdo triste, siempre es mejor tener un recuerdo más de esa persona…

Y sin más dejo a la chica boquiabierta, pensar detenidamente las palabras del sabio hombre que ya poseía más de doscientos años de edad.

Unas horas después, el carnero e levanto de su sueño, algo inquieto y nostálgico. Sabía que en unas horas abandonaría lo que fue su hogar por tanto años, y se iría a tierras lejanas, alejando de Jamir, de su maestro, de Yuzuriha…. Suspiro con pesar, estaba feliz de haberse convertido en caballero, peo ahí estaba el lado malo de la cuestión, todo lo que amaba estaba allí, y el debería irse para ir a cumplir con su deber. Cansado de dar vueltas por su habitación, subió a la cima de la torre para observar la hermosa noche desde el tejado como acostumbraba hacer siempre que le era imposible conciliar el sueño, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con aquella con quien siempre compartía esas noches de insomnio.

- ¿Zuri?- Pregunto sorprendido de vera allí.

- Shion…- Se da la vuelta para mirarlo- Pensé que dormiría hasta mañana.

- Je, je,je, creo que ya dormí lo suficiente- Se acerca hasta ella- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Se lo queda mirando po unos segundo- Ehhmm, si claro…Shion-Sama.

- ¿Shion-Sama?- La mira muy sorprendido al escucharla llamarlo así.

- Ahora es un caballero de oro, y debo tratarlo como tal- Continúo en tono monocorde, como si necesitara una lección que se había aprendido de memoria.

- Pero, Zuri…- Iba a replicarle, cuando dio cuenta de que ella ni le dirigía la palabra, le dolía, pero sabía que no podía exigir nada, e se iba, y ella estaba en derecho de tratarlo que le viniera en gana- Ufff, si eso te hace sentir mas cómoda…

- Gracias por comprenderlo- Lo mira, y le dedica una sonrisa algo forzada, el no dijo nada, de algún modo comprendía cómo se sentía, el estaba igual, después de año de vivir en la compañía del otro, iba a ser difícil esta separados por kilómetros de distancia.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, perdidos en u pensamientos, tratando de encontrar palabras para que la despedida que habían intentado postergar desde que habían anunciado que lo evaluarían para ver si era merecedor de ser el guardián de la primera casa.

- Me alegro mucho por usted…Shion-Sama- le dijo, ahora si dedicándole una sonrisa autentica- Sabia que se convertiría en un gran caballero.

- Gracias, Zuri…- le golpea juguetonamente el hombro- tu ya conseguirás tu propia armadura, ya lo veras, je, je.

- ¿Y podre ir a Grecia contigo?- Pregunto no siendo consciente de la palabras que escaparon de su boca, ni si quiera lo había tratado de usted como se había propuesto a hacer. Se golpeo mentalmente por ello.

- Claro que si, Zuri…- Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, que no solo lo lleno a el mismo de calor, si no que a ella también- voy a estar esperándote…

- Gracias…- lo miro agradecido.

El silencio reinó nuevamente por unos minutos.

- ¿Y Tokusa?- Pregunto algo extrañado de no saber nada de el por am de una semana ya.

- Se fue a visitar a nuestros padres… le dije que esperara a ver cómo le iba, Shion-Sama…peor no quiso, esta actuado algo extraño últimamente- dijo algo distraída.

- Ya veo…

- ….Ja, ja, ja

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto divertido al verla un poco más animada.

- Recordaba la primea vez que vino aquí, era tan huraño, que hasta lo hacia tierno- Comentó divertida, a lo que él respondió con las mejillas encendida de rojo- Sigue siendo algo tierno…- Lo mira con ternura- aunque sigue teniendo algo de huraño, por lo menos se saco ese habito suyo de escaparse a la noche al cumplir los diez…

Shion se quedo estático por unos momentos, recordó los tiempos en que pasabas sus noches observando la vida ajenas de las armaduras, y sintió algo de culpa por ello, Yuzuriha no sabía cada de sus actividades impropias, y a pesar de que lo había dejado al ser rescatado por el maestro a os diez, a pesar de comprender que por algo él estaba atado a esas armaduras, no dejaba de sentirse sucio por ello, no dejaba de mantenerlo celosamente como un secreto entre su maestro y el.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos la miro, y sintió a necesidad imperiosa de borrar ese semblante de tristeza que la ensombrecía esa noche, y todo por causa suya…si él era el culpable de su tristeza, se encargaría de ser el responsable de quitársela.

- Yuzuriha…- La llamo suavemente.

- ¿Sí?

Le tomo ambas manos, mirando fijamente a su rostro sorprendido por acto repentino de afecto.

- Aunque estemos lejos, siempre vamos a estar juntos- Lleva sus mano a su corazón- Aquí…además, esto no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego, como te he dicho antes, ponto estaremos los dos en el santuario, luchado por la paz y a justicia.- Concluyo mirándola con aun mezcla de determinación y cariño que derritió a la muchacha por completo, junto con sus palabras.

Sus palabras le recordaron, que aun debía de cumplir con sus sueños, con la promesa que habían hecho, no se acaba ali, ellos aun seguían por una misma senda, aunque se separaran volvería a rencontrarse en el camino, por ello debía de volverse muy fuerte para poder alcanzarlo, y seguir juntos. Estaba tan cegada por la tristeza de su partida que había olvidado lo que verdaderamente significaba, claro hasta que se lo había recordado con tan bellas palabas.

- Shion….

- ¿Si, Zuri?

- Voy a extrañarte…- le dijo, omitiendo los honoríficos, por lo menos por esa última vez.

- Yo también voy a extrañarte, Zuri….- Le respondió dejando sus manos en su lugar.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo hasta que te vayas?

- Eso mismo iba a pedirte yo…

Sin más la chica apoyo su cabeza e su hombre, y la rodeo con su brazo, hundiéndose en que abrazo mientras miraba a las estrellas, disfrutando ese último momento juntos en un silencio aguardado por sus sentimientos.

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo que había deseado, y con las cosas listas, y habiendo despedido de su maestro correctamente, se marcho junto con Dohko hacia el santuario.

- Oye, Shion- Lo llamo su amigo algo curioso.

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿No vas a despedirte de tu compañera, Yuzuriha?- Le pregunto extrañado, y a hacía más de dos años que concia a Shion, y era consciente de que tenía mucho aprecio a su compañera de entrenamiento.

- Je….- miro al cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica pegada en el rostro- no es necesario…porque no volveremos a ver pronto

- Je…ya veo- Concluyó mirándolo con una sonrisa picara, tal vez lo conocía de hacía poco, pero él no era estúpido, sabía que había mucho más de lo que se imaginaba detrás de esas simples palabras de su amigo, y también de aquellos lazos de amistad de lo unían con la lemuriana.

Fin Flashback V.

Flashback VI:

La Guerra se encontraba en su punto cumbre, no había tiempo para lamentar la muerte de los caídos, ni si quiera la de su maestro el cual había sido como un padre para ella, un modelo a seguir. Si en ese momento, era quien era, había sido a causa de dos personas…su maestro Hakurei, y Shion.

A Yuzuriha de grulla le dolía terriblemente la pérdida del antiguo caballero de plata, y sabía que a Shion le dolía tanto o tal vez incluso más que a ella, pero lo ocultaba detrás de una mascarada de seriedad, y deber. La lemuriana, viera por donde fuera, solo podía sentir aprecio por los últimos evento que acontecieron en el antiguo castillo de Hades, por un lado la muerte de su maestro, quien murió como vivió, como un santo de Athena, por otro lado la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo, de no morir a su lado, y por último el ver a esa otra persona que quería tanto lucir tan triste, porque a pesar de que lo ocultara, ella podía ver claramente atreves de esa fachada de dureza que había creado.

La amazona, pronto iría nuevamente a Jamir, junto con otros caballeros a cumplir con una nueva misión, y deseaba poder hablar con el carnero, aunque sea solo por unos minutos de tener la oportunidad de que pudiera expresar su dolor, y ella el suyo. También deseaba asegurarse que no cometiera ninguna locura, ya había sido muy grande el dolor de perder a Hakurei, como para también perder a Shion…sabia que como caballeros, la posibilidad estaba siempre presente, y más en época de guerra como ahora, pero ella confiaba en las habilidades de Shion, confiaba en que pudiera sobrevivir hasta que todo aquello terminara…ella prefería morir, antes de ver a su compañero de entrenamiento desfallecer.

- ¡Hey, Yuzuriha!- la llamo una voz masculina que iba hacia ella al trote.

- ¿Yato?, ¡Que ocurre?- le pregunto, dando la vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¡Yuzuriha, estas sin tu mascara de vuelta…no te olvides que estas en el Santuario, no en amir!...- La regaño a los gritos- ¡Un poco de decencia, por favor!

- Ufff, está bien, pero no grites…- dijo fastidiosa, mientras se colocaba su mascara nuevamente- A todo esto, ¿a qué has venido?

- Ya nos han dado órdenes, mañana mismo partimos a nuestra misión a Jamir….

- ¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto algo sorprendida.

- Si…- La mira atentamente, por el extraño tono de voz que utilizo- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no para nada…- Miro hacia donde se alzaban orgullosa las doce casas del zodiaco- Tengo un par de cosas que hacer…te veo mañana- y sin más se marcho rumbo a o doce templos más importante del santuario.

- ¡Yuzuriha!, ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto confundido, pero no tuvo respuesta ya que a chica ya se había marchado- Ufff, a veces no la entiendo, pero ni un poquito.

La joven no perdió el tiempo, el atardecer ya estaba dando paso a la noche, y mañana se iría al amanecer a una misión que tal vez llegara a ser su ultima, no quería irse sin antes hablar con Shion, saber como estaba, ver su rostro una vez mas, quiera verlo…no, necesitaba verlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego a la casa de Aires, algo agitada por la pisa con la que había ido. Sin ni siquiera tomarse la modestia de tocar, entro a la casa.

- Shion-Sama….- Lo llamo, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue su propio eco- ¡Shion-Sama!

Subió la voz, pero fue inútil, sin más vago por la casa, sin encontrar rastros de el, ni en su alcoba se encontraba, en vista que se le iba acabando su tiempo, decidió ir a ver si se encontraba en la casa de libra con su amigo Dohko… Pero al salir de la casa se o encontró allí sentado, en os primeros escalones, que llevaban a la casa de tauro, y allí fue cuando recordó, que Shion no debía solo de acarear la pérdida de su maestro, sino también la de su mejor amigo… ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de olvidar el honorable sacrificio del joven tigre?

Decidió no darle más vueltas y se acerco a paso lento hasta su amigo, ya parada frente a él, el seguía mirando al horizonte como ignorando su presencia, eso la molesto un poco, pero no podía culparlo, estaba atravesando momentos muy difíciles,, y ella estaba allí para darle su apoyo, no para enojarse con él. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su parte, se sentó a su lado, sin ningún permiso.

- Shion-Sama…- Lo llamo nuevamente, sin embargo el seguía absorto en sus pensamientos- Shion-Sama…entiendo lo que estas pasando…yo también sufro la muerte de nuestro maestro…no tienes porque…

- Yuzuriha...- La interrumpió, con la voz algo ahogada- ¿De qué me sirve ser un caballero dorado si no puedo proteger a los que quiero?- Pregunto muy afligido, y por primera vez en la noche voltio a mirarla, sus ojos brillaban en lagrimas contenidas.

Verlo tan triste, no hacía más que aumentar su acongoja, pero también aumentaba su determinación, su deseo de hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Para mantener vivo su espíritu, Shion….- Lo dijo con una suavidad poco propia de ella.

El joven caballero no pudo contenerlo más, y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, a la vez que cerraba los ojos de la vergüenza que le daba que su amiga lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable. Ella por su lado, simplemente sonrió con algo de tristeza, y tomo su cara entre sus manos, limpiando sus lagrimas con el pulgar, sus ojos por poco no se salieron de su cuencos al sentir el gesto de la amazona.

- Shion…- Sus ojos también se unieron al llanto silencioso del hombre- El maestro Hakurei, y Dohko dieron sus vidas para que sobrevivamos, para que mantuviéramos ese sentimiento vivo….eso es algo que nunca se ira.

- Yuzuiha…- Susurro sorprendido, por las palabras tan sabias que salían de su boca- tienes razón…- Dijo con la confianza renovada.

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, para tener más libertad con sus movimientos, y le devolvió el gesto limpiando los rastros de llanto en su cara, con la capa que acompañaba su armadura.

- Gracias, Yuzuriha…estaba dejando que la tristeza me consumiera…y no veía lo mas importante, debemos seguir peleando, no solo por nosotros, si no por ellos también- Dijo, recuperando su tono calmo y de confianza que siempre tenía.

Ella asintió en confirmación de lo que dijo, y sin más se dedicaron una sonrisa de agradecimiento mutuo. La muchacha miro al cielo, dando cuenta de lo tarde que era, quiera descansar algo antes de partir a su nueva misión.

Sigue peleando tan duro como lo vienes haciendo hasta ahora, Shion…- Se paro, a o que el imito su acción- mejo me voy, tengo que ir con los caballeros de bronce a una misión muy importante a Jamir…

- Entiendo…mucha suerte, Yuzuriha- Dijo mirándola fijamente, cosa que la hizo sentir algo incomoda, ya que él no acostumbraba mirarla con tanta intensidad.

- Adiós, Shion...- Se despidió, a punto de irse, cuando unos brazos la aprisionaron en un cálido abrazo de cariño y contención.

- Adiós, Yuzuriha…- murmuro en su oído- Mas te vale que regreses con bien…- sentencio, separándose con lentitud, le costaba dejarla ir.

- No pienso desperdiciar la vida, por la que el maestro dio al suya- Le respondió con guiño, al cual él respondió con un asentamiento.

Finalmente, a los trotes, dejo la casa de Aries, rumbo a su hogar temporal. No pudo evitar correr como una estúpida adolecente después de confesar sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba, pero la forma de que se había abierto a ella, esos pequeños gestos de cariños, su mirada, era demasiado, su corazón parecía galopar, por tan fuerte palpitar. Ya a unos cuantos metros, segura que solo era ella, volteo a mirar la cara de Aries de lejos, su rostro se adorno con una sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaba de Shion, que a pesar de su deber como caballero, de ser un hombre que había visto la muerte incontable de veces, y había visto lo peor de las personas, seguía teniendo una sensibilidad que la sorprendió, y la cautivaba a la vez.

- Más te vale no morir tú…Shion de Aries- Dijo al viento, y sin más continuó su camino de regreso.

Fin Flashback VI.

Dio un largo suspiro, que le heló la garganta, e interrumpió sus pensamientos. La visibilidad era mínima, la tormenta de nieve, se levantaba atroz, como una cortina blanca, que os dejaba su suerte. "Lo mejor será que busquemos refugio, la tormenta está muy fuerte" Se dijo.

¡Shion-Sama, será mejor que busquemos refugio!- Grito por las dudas de que el zumbido del viento no le permitiera escucharla.

Al no obtener respuesta de su parte, se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió, al ver que Shion no se encontraba tras ella. Preocupada, se detuvo, ¿Donde se encontraba Shion?, se había separado, y ella como una tarada no se había dado cuenta de ello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo puso a buscar a su amigo, sin saber que alguien la venia siguiendo por atrás.

* * *

- ¿Así que has perdido tus poderes?- El muchacho le confirmó asintiendo- Entonces, ¿por qué llevas la armadura contigo?- Le preguntó algo extrañado mirando la enorme caja que se situaba a su lado.

- No lo se realmente…supongo que una parte de mi aun no puede aceptar que no pueda ser más un caballero de Athena- Respondió con una risita melancólica.

- Ya veo…- Le sonrió para subirle el ánimo- Pero ser caballero se lleva en el corazón, no en la fuerza.

- Je, je, gracias Dohko…peor dudo que sea de mucha ayuda, no teniendo poderes- Comentó divertido, mientas le daba un último sorbo a su te.

- Yo te vi con bastante ganas de darme una golpiza allá en el mercado- Le siguió el juego, a lo que ambos se rieron amenamente.

- Je, je, je…Y dime Yato, ¿Sabes que ha sido de Yuzuriha?- Le pregunto curioso.

- No lo se realmente…dijo que se iría al santuario al terminar de arreglar el desastre en Jamir, supongo que habrá ido a ayudar con la reparación y eso…

- Mmm, ya veo…- Dijo curioso, mientras que ese mal presentimiento lo acosaba nuevamente.

- Sabes…- Dijo de pronto el chico, y el tigre lo miro curioso- La extraño, también a Tenma, a la señorita Athena…a todos…

- Je, yo también…- Un silencio se instauro entre ellos, habían quiero evitar ese tema, peor fue inevitable, a herida era muy reciente.

Dohko estaba a punto de romper y hielo, cuando sitio el cosmos de Shion resonar con fuerza desde un lugar remoto del hemisferio norte.

- Shion…- Dijo sorprendido, mientras se paraba de golpe, tirando la mesa sin querer ene le arrebato

- ¿Pasa algo, Dohko?- Pregunta algo preocupado, Yato, levantándose también.

- Shion está en problemas…- Dijo, distraído, ya que toda su concentración estaba en tratar de localizar otra señal de su compañero.

- ¿Shion de Aries, están atacando el santuario?- Pregunto alarmado

- No…su cosmos proviene de otro lado…- Dijo eso ultimo, tomo su armadura de libra, su sombre, listo para partir.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A ayudar a Shion, no sé en qué problema se habrá metido ahora, pero no voy a dejar a un amigo solo…

- Voy contigo…- Decidió, mientras el también tomaba sus cosas, y su armadura de unicornio.

- ¡Yato!, ¿Estás seguro?- Exclamo sorprendido por la repentina respuesta del chico.

- ¿No dijiste que uno es un caballero en corazón, y no en fuerza?, no puedo permitir que el patriarca, quien prepara a la siguiente generación para proteger a la siguiente Athena muera por tonto' ¿no?- Le guiña el ojo, determinado a no dar vuelta atrás.

- Je, no perdamos el tiempo entonces…- Respondió Dohko con una sonrisa, y ambos salieron a las corridas a su encuentro con sus amigos.

"Shion, espérame amigo, ahí voy en tu ayuda" Pensó mientras que corría a paso veloz, tratando de no dejar atrás a su acompañante, quien se veía entusiasmado de embarcarse a una nueva aventura.

* * *

Mientas tanto, e a desesperación por encontrar a su rubia compañera, Shion, se puso alerta, al sentir una presencia tras suyo. Se trataba de un cosmos similar al de los guerreros del Sol que habían enfrentado el día anterior, pero a diferencia de ellos, ese cosmos no poseía la misma agresividad, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía cálido, y placido.

- Porque no te presentas de una vez…- Se da media vuelta apara mirar al hombre que lo seguía por detrás.

- Veo que por nada eres un caballero de Oro….Shion de Aries, patriarca de los caballeros al servicio de Athena…un placer conocerte- Le respondió el hombre que lo saludo con simpatía, su postura no se veía defensiva, y eso fue lo que más extraño al rubio.

- ¿Eres un caballero del Sol?- Dice mas como una confirmación ya que su armadura lo delataba.

- Dices bien, Shion…yo soy Engletes del norte, y líder de los caballeros a los mandatos del gran Apolo- Se presento con galanura.

Shion, lo miro desconcertado, no sabía que espera de él, y algo le decía que ese caballero, no era como los que había enfrentado antes, detrás de esa actitud relajada se escondía un gran podes, su cuerpo de lo decía… "Justo ahora tenia que aparecer…solo espero que Yuzuriha esté bien…"

* * *

Por su lado, Yuzuriha, no fue consciente de la presencia que la venia siguiendo, hasta que este se paro rente suyo.

- Así que esta es mujer que venció a Solem, y Esminteo….- Comento divertida.

- Y tú eres otro de ellos…- Deja la caja de su armadura en el piso, lista para ponérsela, y comenzar el combate, no quería perder tiempo en ese hombre, quería encontrar a su amigo.

- Jo, jo, veo que estas un poco apurada e irrisible- Dijo la alta mujer, al ver como la chica ya se colocaba su armadura- Por lo menos, permíteme presentarme…soy Dafne del Este…y me temo que hasta aquí llego tu aventura, Yuzuriha….

* * *

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD, je, je. **

**Llego la parte aburrida, la de las aclaraciones. Para aquellos que se les haya hecho engorroso el capitulo, excesivo en re prospecciones xD, ja, ja, ja, aburrido, etc. Aviso primero que nada que no hay rembolso por el tiempo perdido xD ja, ja. Y si quieren dejar alguna queja, a mi no me molesta, todo diálogo es constructivo, siempre y cuando sea educado, lo siento pero los insultos solo se admiten hasta "infeliz" xD, je, je.**

**Hablando con un poco mas de seriedad, lamento si este capitulo se hizo medio pesado, mucho Flashback, 6 es un poquito mucho xD. Pero es que era importante para mi, esa serie de recuerdos para ayudar a terminar de comprender los lazos que unen a nuestros protagonistas, y tal vez llenar uno que otro espacio vació que habrá quedado (Tanto en la serie, como acá). Además, de poder ver como ha ido evolucionando su relación, y como se va a seguir desarrollando a partir de ahora, el punto de vista de cada uno, sus sentimientos, los recuerdos que han elegido cada uno, parece todo medio tirado al azar, pero no ha sido así, fue todo un trabajo. Pero desde mi punto de vista valió la pena, porque no solo desarrolle como pareja, si no también individualmente, y fue un reto el poder verlos en diferentes situaciones, posturas, actitudes, que por ahí con tanta batalla no se puede ver tan bien en la misma serie.**

**No molesto más con el tema xD, je, je, si este capitulo los decepciono, les pido que no dejen de leer el próximo, porque promete mucho, se los juro xD. Mucha acción, de darán a conocer los misterios que envuelven al Aleph, y a las Caballeros de Apolo, NO Flashback xP, je, je, y nuestros queridos Dohko y Yato también entran en acción, bueno, basta de Spoilers xD.**

**Poca etimología, y mitología para esta vez...¡Pero preparense! que el próximo capitulo este espacio va a estar lleno de eso xD.**

***Engletes: Literalmente, significa "Radiante". Auqnue ya voy a poder decir mas sobre este personaje, por ahora es solo esto xD. **

***Dafne: Laurel. Debería contarles sobre el mito de Apolo y Dafne (A pesar de que es re contra conocido), sin embargo he decidido dejarlo para la próxima cuando esta joven haga algo mas que acto de aparición xD.**

**Ahora si, nos vemos en la próxima ;D**


	6. Como la luna y el sol

**Bueno, acá estoy nuevamente. Esta vez no me tarde tanto, je, je, bueno este capitulo es mucho mas corto también xD, aunque ya empece con los trabajos prácticos, así que no se cuanto tardare el sacar el capitulo 7. Pero no se preocupen, más de un mes no pienso tardarme nunca xD.**

**En fin, este capitulo les adelanto de una, no tiene FlashBacks, je, je xD, ya con le anterior tenemos para tirar al techo. Espero que les guste, a mi en lo particular me gusto xP.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, y bueno particularmente quiero agradecerle a "Shionlover" y "Sempai01", por tan hermosos Reviews *w*.**

**Últimamente estoy muy feliz, porque ademas de que me esta yendo muy bien en la facultad (Y tengo algo ahorrado para poder comprar unos cuantos libros *.*) y porque estoy apunto de terminar mi Cosplay de Shaka de Virgo *3*, el cual tarde como cuatro meses en hacerlo, y estoy muy satisfecha con le resultado, me muero de ganas por estrenarlo w. Por eso espero transmitirles todo mi entusiasmo y felicidad en este capitulo xD.**

**Y mejor los dejo de aburrir como mis largar charlas xD.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, no me pertenece, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Si fuera mio, todos los santos de oro estarían vivos, y Shion y Yuzuriha estaría por su tercer hijo xD, ji, ji, ji.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Como la luna y el sol.

Yuzuriha observo con suma atención, cada movimiento de la mujer frente suyo…bueno movimientos era una manera de decir, ya que ella solo estaba apoyada contra un árbol con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, y mirando sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante de mudo. Eso enfureció un poco a la grulla, claramente no la consideraba un rival digno de ella, ni parecía prestarle atención desde su última declaración hacia unos minutos atrás.

La joven era algo peculiar, para tratarse de una caballero, su piel al descubierto se veía simplemente perfectas, sus manos no mostraba ni un solo callo en ellas, su cabello largo de peculiar color índigo brillaba en su suavidad, sus ojos celestes resaltaban con la blancura del lugar, sus rasgos delicados parecían competir con la de las ninfas de la mitología. Parecía más una mujer de la corte, que una guerrera, y en gran contraste a sus compañeros que se habían enfrentado el día de ayer, ella parecía opacar el brillo de su mismísima armadura dorada.

- ¿No ibas a atacar?- Pregunto finalmente después de una larga pausa de silencio.

- Grr…- Gruño por lo bajo, quería terminar rápido con eso, pero tampoco quería ponerse en una situación riesgosa.

- ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para recuperar tu poder?- Le pregunto inesperadamente.

La rubia se sorprendió enormemente, allí había otra peculiaridad de esa joven, parecía saber todo de ella, y eso a asustaba… mucho.

- Je, je, je, se lo que debes estar pensando, pero no te preocupes no se mas de ti de lo que hayas vivido en tu enfrentamiento con Emisteo y Solen…- Yuzuriha la miro confusa- Nosotros los Caballeros del Sol, estamos conectados, así como el Aleph es el punto en que se une cada parte del universo, nosotros nos conectamos de una manera similar…- Paseo un poco, mirando las copas de los arboles llenarse de nieve- Es una conexión muy profunda…Emisteo y Solen nunca llegaron a comprender la verdadera esencia de los caballeros del Sol, cuatro almas conectadas en mente y espíritu, pero sin perder la esencia de uno mismo…

A pesar de que alguna de sus preguntas fueron resueltas con su explicación, mucha más surgieron de ello. La caballero de plata estaba verdaderamente intrigada por esa caballero, definitivamente estaba en lo correcto al suponer que no era como los guardianes del Sur y el Oeste. Se planteo la posibilidad de profundiza en la conversación, ya que su oponente estaba con tan buena predisposición de contarle características que le atribuían a tan misteriosos caballeros, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que Shion se encontrara en peligro aplasto toda curiosidad, no podía perder el tiempo con esa mujer.

- No has contestado mi pregunta…- insistió Dafne.

- No tengo porque estar dándote mis razones, yo lucho por lo que creo correcto, y no me interesa estar perdiendo el tiempo en cuestiones filosóficas, ¡cuando Shion-Sama puede encontrarse en peligro!- le contesto con pura determinación, y finalmente tomo postura de combate.

- Mmm, ya veo…- Sus ojos brillaron de interés- Eres una mujer muy interesante…

La rubia se dio al ataque, poniendo toda su fuerza física en el, aunque fue inútil debido a que la mujer o detuvo con solo con a punta de sus dedos.

- Lo siento mucho, pero mi nivel está muy encima del de Emisteo y Solen, y por más que seas una guerrera con mucho ímpetu, no podrás vencerme sin cosmos alguno- Le dijo con extrema seriedad, y con un moviente que le fue imposible de ver a la lemuriana, trono su mundo de oscuridad…

* * *

Por su lado, Shion no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente a la de su amiga. La belleza de su oponente era también muy llamativa, sus negros cabellos resaltaba sus ojos ambas, y la blancura de su piel resaltaba con el brillar anaranjado que emitía su armadura, y a pesar de no poseer una gran altura, ni una contextura robusta, su mera presencia imponía respeto.

- Así que…¿eres el líder?- Confirmo, tratando de descascarar un poco de misterio que se escondía detrás de esos guerreros que parecía verse tan opuesto a sus anteriores contrincantes.

- Correcto, joven Shion, puedo decirte así ¿Verdad?- Le pido el permiso, dejándolo casi desconcertado- El sol alumbra con mayor fuerza, cuando esa por arriba de nuestras cabezas… -Se acerco un poco a Shion- El altercado que han tenido con nuestro compañeros del este y el Sur me ha brindado algo de información sobre ti y tu acompañante…

A medida que el hombre proseguía, sorprendía aun más al carnero, quien a pesar de ello lo escucho atentamente.

- Pero lo que aun no logro comprender, es que te lleva a luchar con tanto afán, por algo tan vano como lo es lo poderes de una insignificante caballero de plata- Dijo algo despreciativo, haciendo que la ira comenzaba a hervir la sangre dorada del patriarca.

Engletes se sorprendió altamente, al no captar los rápidos y casi imperceptibles movimientos que hizo el caballero que ahora, amenazaba su vida con su puño a centímetros de su cara.

- No te atrevas…a menospreciar a Yuzuriha…por lo menos no en mi presencia- Sentencio, en un tono bajo pero altamente amenazador. La armadura de Aries ya cubría el cuerpo de caballero.

- Je…Creo que debería medir mas mis palabras…- Se inclino levemente- Me disculpo, Joven Shion.

Esta vez un extraño proceder, no sorprendió al ariano, este estaba demasiado enojado como para tener en cuenta esos detalles.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara, mi compañera Dafne debe de estar cuidando muy bien de ella- Comento con una sonrisa despreocupada, aunque sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en el rubio.

- ¿¡Quién está con Yuzuriha!? ¡Si se les ocurre hacerle algo, te juro que…!- Estallo enfurecido- ¡Llévame con ella!

- Lo siento, Shion, mi misión es guiarte hasta el Aleph, llegar a tu amiga es trabajo de Dafne- Ni se mosqueo por evidente aumento del cosmos del lemuriano.

- Discúlpame si….¡no te creo nada!

Con las venas al rojo vivo, finalizo la charla con una serie de golpes, a los que Engletes esquivo sin problema. Subió a una rama de un salto, mirando a su rival desde arriba de ella.

- Joven Shion, estas dejando que la ira domine tu razonamiento- Intento de conciliar su ira pero solo empeoro.

- No me interesa o que digas…- Dio un salto para atacar nuevamente- ¡Yo sol quiero encontrar a Yuzuriha!

- Jum, que terco…- Hizo un mohín, y esquivo nuevamente con éxito el ataque- Joven Shion, no me obligues a usar la fuerza…

El patriarca, ya ni se molesto en contestarle, después de derribar el árbol con su puño, decidió aumentar nivel de la batalla.

- ¡Stardust Revolucion!- Grujió, y miles de estrellas fugases atacaron directo a moreno.

- Tst, demonios…- Se quejo, al verse incapaz de esquivar tan poderoso ataque a la velocidad de la luz- ¡Reflection!

La luz que iluminaba tenuemente los copos de nieve que caían incesantemente se ilumino en un brillo casi cegador, y creo una barrera que deshabilitó por completo el ataque de Shion.

- Imposible…- Susurro atónito.

- Veo, que no me quedara otra que llevarte por la fuerza- Llego a la conclusión, y sin más la verdadera batalla comenzó- ¡Big Bang Flash!

Su puño se convirtió en una recarga de luz concentrada que arraso con mitad del bosque, y hubiera arrasado con Shion también, si este no se hubiera teletrasportado para esquivar el ataque que poseía tal vez hasta una velocidad mayor al suyo. "Tiene un poder increíble…" Pensó sorprendido, pero no pudo divagar mucho mas, ya que el hombre comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes que siendo un caballero del rango que era pudo esquivar a pesar de su increíble velocidad.

Aprovechando la cercanía de su oponente, Shion provoco con un ataque que no había revelado anteriormente a los caballeros del Sol.

- ¡Starlight Extintion!- Una columna de luz y polvo de estrellas atrapo éxitosamente a Engletes, provocándole un daño casi fatal.

A duras penas, el muchacho fue capaz de levantarse después de recibir tremendo ataque.

- E..se ataque…fue realmente devastador si no…hubiese tenido la armadura conmigo…seria polvo de estrellas a..hora- dijo con dificultad, una vez que logro pararse.

- Eres realmente muy poderoso, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido al Starlight Extintion - Se acerco desafiante al hombre moribundo- Te dejare vivir, si me dices donde esta Yuzuriha…

El hombre lo miro divertido, y no pudo contener la risa, los ojos de Shion se estrellaron al escuchar con la confianza con la que el hombre hablaba a pesar de su estado.

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿Crees que has ganado solo por herirme un poco?, Estas muy equivocado…- Dijo con clara confianza iluminando sus ojos.

En eso, para sorpresa del ariano, el cielo cubierto de nubes por la tormenta aun presente, se abrió, dando paso a la brillante luz del día que ilumino a Engletes, haciendo que su armadura comenzara a auto repararse, y sus heridas a curarse. El rubio no podía creer lo que veía, su oponente se estaba recuperando solo con la luz del sol que se había dado únicamente para él.

Una vez terminada la curación, el sol volvió a ser cubierto por las espesas nubes de esa mañana.

- Imposible…

- Joven Shion, nosotros, los hijos del sol, cosmos como el ciclo del día, aunque la noche nos oscurezca, renacemos con el brillar de un nuevo día…lamento decirte pero…¡no podrás vencerme, ni aunque pongas todo tu poder en ello!- Le aseguro en un grito de emoción, que parecía mostrar su entusiasmo por la batalla.

- Sera cuestión de lograr que dejes de brillar…- El patriarca no retrocedió- Hasta las luces de las estrellas se extinguen al final.

- ¡Así es como esperaba que fuera el líder de todos los caballeros de Athena!

Nuevamente retomaron el curso de la batalla con una serie de golpes y patadas a los cuales esquivaron o bloquearon sin daño significativo.

- ¡Big Bang Flash!- Repitió su ataque, poniendo más velocidad y potencia, para alcanzar al caballero de oro

- ¡Es inútil! ¡Crystal Wall!- El muro de cristal se formo justo a tiempo para devolver el ataque de su contrincante, provocando que callera reiteradamente derrotado.

- Innn…creible… no recuerdo haber tenido nunca una lucha tan dura…- Se levanto emocionado, pese al daño que sufrió su cuerpo- Eres verdaderamente fascinante Joven Shion…tú y tu amiga la señorita Yuzuriha, quien sin cosmos venció hasta un caballero del nivel de uno de oro...pero me temo que esto se está haciendo muy largo, debo cumplir con las ordenes de Artemisa.

- Quiero verte intentarlo….morirás en manos de tu propio ataque…- Predijo Shion, extrañado por esa nueva identidad que el nombre había mencionado.

- Tu Cystal Wall no es más que un cristal frágil, al lado de mi ataque final…- Lo desafió, posicionando sus manos en forma de abanico, listo para lanzar otro ataque- ¡Firecracker Attack!

Millones de ondas eléctricas se estrellaron contra el Crystal Wall, desquebrajándolo bajo, un aturdido Shion, quien recibió un daño considerable al caer su defensa casi impenetrable. Si no hubiera sido por su armadura dorada, tal vez hubiera muerto en tan potente ataque.

- Venció…mi Crys..tal Wall…tiene una fuerza alucinante…- Dijo con dificultad, tratando de levantarse en vano, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, como le hubiera quitado toda energía.

- Firecracker Attack, no solo posee mi energía, sino que toma la del oponente…- Aclaro Engletes, haciendo evidente a razón por la cual el carnero se sentía tan agotado, después de recibir tan duro ataque- como premio por haber sobrevivido a mi mejor técnica, te llevare hacia el Aleph, y con tu preciada amiga, a señorita Yuzuriha…

Y sin más, lo tomo como si fuera una bolsa de papas, y se dirigió a o profundo de la montaña, cargando a Shion, quien trataba de recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Para cuando la Grulla despertó, se encontraba más cerca de cielo que del suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al verse incapaz de ver el piso de lo alto que se encontraba, de hecho, lo poda decir por el cambio repentino de clima que se encontraba por encima de la tormenta de nieve que azotaba bajo sus pies.

- Hasta que despertaste…- Dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de la mujer que la cargaba cuesta arriba.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto algo resignada, sabía que iniciar un conflicto con ella en ese momento resultara una muerte evidente para ella.

- A donde más deseas…Al fin del mundo….- Dijo, con una sonrisa misteriosa, hizo una pausa hasta que llego a la cima, donde se podía ver miles de luce y venir a cada segundo desde una cueva que ocupaba tan solo un pequeño espacio de lo que era la extensa planicie que nadie sospecharía que se encontraba al final de tan empinada montaña.- El Aleph…

Para mayor sorpresa de Yuzuriha, la mujer la soltó de su agarre, dejándola contemplar el lugar con asombro.

- Increíble…- Susurro, mientras seguía contemplando el lugar que acedia su poca comprensión.

- Verdad que lo es…- Dijo una voz desconocida.

La rubia siguió el sonido de esa voz, para ver a una hetera mujer salir con un porte impecable desde la cueva que Yuzuriha deducía era a entrada al Aleph.

- ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto escéptica Yuzuriha, aun sin comprender porque se dirigió de una manera tan formal a aquella desconocida, es como si algo en el interior de su alarma le ordenara tratarla con tal respeto.

- Mi nombre es Artemisa…diosa de la luna, de la caza, y de la virginidad…- Anuncio, aumentando su cosmos para refutar sus palabras. Dafne se arrodillo de inmediato en señal de respeto.

La lemuriana permaneció atónita, ante la presencia de una de las diosas más antiguas y poderosas de toda la mitología. Ciertamente poseía el porte de una diosa de ese nivel, sus largos cabellos rubios, se mecían suavemente con el viento, su piel tan blanca como el brillar de las estrellas, contrastada con unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, y unos labios rojos ardientes, una media luna adornaba su frente, mientras que en su espalda cargaba un arco y flechas.

- ¿Mi presencia te intimida, querida?- Pregunto gentilmente, aunque Yuzuriha pudo percibir algo de ir ironía en su pregunta.

- No, para nada, solo me sorprende que una deidad se presente en la tierra sin motivo alguno- Respondió con perspicacia.

- Ya veo…- Sonrió complacida, le gustaba el carácter de la joven, "Es justo lo que necesito" Pensó maliciosa.

- ¿¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra diosa!?- Grito Dafne, a punto de atacarla por la falta de respeto hacia Artemisa

- ¡Cállate, Dafne!- Le ordeno la diosa, dejando paralizada a la caballero- No interrumpas mi conversación con la caballero de la grulla.

- Si….sí, Mi señora…- dijo temblorosa, arrodillándose nuevamente, con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza que había pasado.

- No es común que una simple humana, vague por aquí, por más que se trate de una santa de Athena continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No es común que una diosa dirigir caballeros que no le pertenecen…- Agrego mordaz, notando como Artemisa hizo una meca casi imperceptible debido a su comentario.

"Aquí ocurre algo mucho más grande, algo que va mucho más allá que unos simples caballeros desconocidos…el que una diosa hiciera acto de presencia, no es para nada bueno…" Pensó Yuzuriha.

- Entre hermanos…es comprensible, yo solo le estoy haciendo el favor, de cuidar su error- su sonrisa se ensancho- Dime algo, caballera de la grulla- La miro fijamente- ¿Recuperar tus poderes es lo que más deseas en este momento?

La chica lo pensó por unos instantes, la primera imagen que se le vio a la cabeza, fue Shion, y con ellos miles de pregunta, si se encontraba bien, donde estaría ahora, si estaría luchando o buscándola. Y después pensó en la posibilidad de recuperar sus poderes, no por nada la habían llevado hasta allí, e tenían alto preparado, ella no podía decir qué, pero si eso le daba la oportunidad de recuperar sus poderes lo haría, después de todo, no quiera que el trabajo que se habían tomado Shion y ella fuera en vano.

- Si…- Dijo, bien consciente de que no era absolutamente verdad.

- Muy bien…- Miro a la guerrera del solo- Dafne…

- Si, señora…- Dijo Dafne, quien se paro, y con su dedo índice brillando tenuemente, toco la armadura de Yuzuriha, haciendo que esta se separar de su dueña, y se armara automáticamente a unos metros de ella.

- ¡Mi armadura!- Exclamo sorprendida-¿Cómo…

- No hay tiempo para hablar de las habilidades de Dafne…- Dijo Artemisa, mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la cueva- Sígueme, Yuzuriha Crane….

Yuzuriha asintió, tragando en seco, le preocupaba lo que vendría ahora, sin embargo si ello ponía fin a tan peligrosa travesía, si eso hacía que Shion no corriera más peligros por su culpa, tomaría el riesgo.

Al entrar en la cueva, ella se quedo embelesada con los destellos luminosos que emitían sus rocosas paredes, la cálida sensación que sentía al cruzar por ella, era muy similar al Cosmos al correr por el cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió por ello, une había perdido sus poderes podía sentirlo igual…tal vez ese lugar realmente tuviera la capacidad de devolverle lo que perdió.

La deidad se detuvo, frente a los que aprecia se el final de la cueva. Pero a diferencia de cualquier cueva normal esta no poseía un fondo rocoso, si no una infinito espacio en constante movimiento, que emitía una energía, que parecía igualar, o incluso superar a la de los dioses.

- Esto…es…- Balbuceo sorprendida.

- Si…es el Aleph…- Contesto a su pregunta silenciosa- Todo el universo, unido en un solo lugar….y tienes mi permiso para entrar

Yuzuriha a miro sorprendida.

- Veo que eres un alma pura, te has ganado el derecho de usar el Aleph en son del bien- Aclaro, dejando aun más confusas a la joven.

- No lo entiendo, primero me manda a matar, ¿y ahora me deja entrar así sin más?- Pregunto con desconfianza.

- Tu lucha con Emisteo y Solen no fue más que una prueba para comprobar tus voluntad y pureza- Insistió, ignorando el tono descortés con en que se dirigía a ella- Solo debes entrar, y una vez cumplido tu objetivo, el Aleph mismo te regresara aquí

Aun con desconfianza, Yuzuriha decidió que no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo, aunque Artemisa y los caballeros de Apolo se anduvieran en algo ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo sin cosmos alguno. Por lo que se sumergió en ese espacio desconocido, desapareciendo en el movimiento infinito del Aleph.

- Ju, ju, ju, los humanos son tan estúpidos…- Dijo con malicia mientas salía de la cueva con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en fuera de la cueva, Engletes, llegaba a la cima de la montaña del Aleph, con Shion en sus hombros.

- Tardaste mucho, Engletes- Le reprocho Dafne.

- Fue un hueso duro de roer…- Contesto tirando a un inconsciente Shion al suelo, y masajeando un poco su hombro por el duro asenso.

- Pff, es solo un caballero de Athena, no son gran cosa..- Dijo altiva la chica, mientras nuevamente con solo tocar la armadura de Aries con su dedo índice, logro separarla de su dueño, quedando ambas armaduras juntas.

- Yo no subestimaría a los caballeros de Athena, después de todos ya hace varias generaciones que tiene derrotando al ejercito de hades cada vez que este regresa.

- Je, como digas…

No pudieron habar mucho más ya que una serie de dragones los atacaron sin previo aviso. Si no hubiera sido por las armaduras que los cubrían, sin duda el daño hubiera sido mucho mayor que tan solo unos simples rasguños.

- ¿¡Qué demonios…!?- Se quejo la chica, que al despejarse la nube de polvo que se formo con el ataque, pudo ver a sus nuevos contrincantes.

Dohko de libra, se encontraba firmemente parado frente a ellos, su cara extremadamente seria, y en su mano derecha sostenía una de sus lanzas pertenecientes a su Cloth. Tras suyo, Yato recién terminaba de subir la montaña, jadeando del esfuerzo que le tomo el solo eso.

- ¿Mas caballeros?- pregunto indignada Dafne.

- Así parece…- Le contesto Engletes distraídamente.

El tigre, desvió su mirada para ver a Shion quien permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, gruño por lo bajo a ver a su amigo en ta estado. "Por mas fuertes que sean, no voy a dejar este acto impune" Se dijo, con su sangre ardiendo de ira por su amigo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, caballero de libra?- Pregunto Engletes, un tanto interesado.

- Seguí el cosmos de Shion…- Hablo por primera vez el guerrero- ¿Ustedes fueron los responsables de esto?- Pregunto señalando a su amigo.

- Y si lo fuéramos ¿qué?, ¿Acaso nos vas a matar, caballerito?- Dijo burlón al caballero de Apolo.

Su respuesta llego con una serie de ataques con su lanza, los caballeros la esquivaron sin problemas, pero eso lo desalentó al caballero de oro, sino que lo motivo a aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas, complicando mas la defensa de su enemigo. Así continuo, hasta que pudo ubicar una debilidad en la defensa de los caballeros, y los ataco con todo lo que tenía.

- ¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha!- Invoco a cientos de dragones, que dieron directo en los caballeros del sol, estampándolos con dureza contra el suelo.

Después de lograr su cometido con éxito, corrió hasta su mejor amigo, levantándolo con cuidado del piso, examinando su estado a la vez que lo llamaba.

- ¡Shion!,¡ ¿Te encuentras bien?!- lo llamo, a lo que el lemuriano respondió abriendo pesadamente sus ojos.

- ¿Dohko..? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto, algo perdido

- Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti amigo- Rio divertido a pesar de la situación.

Ya con algo más de sus sentidos recuperados, Shion se levanto de golpe de lo brazos de su compañero. Alarmado, mirando alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero sobretodo, buscando alguna señal de su amiga. Al ver su Cloth unto con el de la grulla, se alarmo "¡¿el Cloth de a grulla!? ¡¿Y Yuzuriha!?" Corrió alarmado, y se acerco a la armadura, como si en ella encontrara alguna pista sobre su paradero. El librano preocupado, se acerco hasta su amigo, seguido de Yato, quien ya había recobrado un poco de su aliento.

- Diablos Shion, ¿¡En que embrollo te metiste ahora!?, ¡¿y quién eran esos tipos?!-Pregunto fastidioso Yato.

- ¿¡Yato!? ¿tú también estas aquí?- Preguntó, y miro más detenidamente a sus amigos de la guerra Santa- ¿Por qué vinieron?

- Para que mas, para ayudarte, tonto, nos tenias preocupados, sentí tu Cosmos muy alterado, y vine en tu ayuda- Le contesto con un guiño, a lo que conmovió al patriarca, se sentía afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos con el- Aunque Yato tiene razón, ¿En qué lio te metiste ahora?

El rubio iba a contestarle, cuando recordó nuevamente que su compañera podía estar corriendo grave peligro en ese mismo instante.

- Mira Dohko, no hay tiempo de explicar ahora…¡Debo encontrar a Yuzuriha!- Respondió con los nervios de punta otra vez.

- ¿Yuzuriha?- Pregunto sorprendido Yato, no se esperaba que ella también se encontrara metida en ese embrollo.

- Has llegado tarde, Shion de Aries…- Dijo una mujer que acaba de entrar en la escena.

Todos se dieron vuelta ante su aparición.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto sorprendido Shion, esa mujer no lucia como una caballero del Sol.

- Soy Artemisa, en persona…- Respondió con tranquilidad, no viéndose alterada en lo más mínimo con los exabruptos de los caballeros.

- ¿Artemisa? ¿La diosa?- Quiso confirmar atónito, a lo que la mujer solo confirmo con una asentimiento.

- No sabía que una diosa tan antigua como Artemisa se había bajado a este mundo…- Comento también muy sorprendido Dohko, que entendía aun menos que Shion lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

- Ella ya se encuentra el Aleph...- Sigo charlando con Shion, ignorando el comentario del castaño- Pero en su afán por lograr poder no me permitió advertirle, que de no ser lo suficientemente pura su alama, seria extinguida por la voluntad del Aleph….

- ¿¡Que!?- Grito, con un creciente mintiendo trepado por su garganta.

- Aun tienes la posibilidad de salvarla…debes entrar al Aleph, y sacarla de allí antes d que no quede anda de ella, y de ti…- Finalizo con una sonrisa macabra.

El lemuriano no lo pensó dos veces para correr rumbo a la cueva, Sus amigos lo siguieron por detrás a pesar de su confusión. Por su lado Artemisa tomo su arco, y lo agito por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que el sol se iluminara directamente en los caballeros del Sol, iluminando sus cuerpos para hacer que se recuperaran con rapidez para la batalla.

- ¡Levántense ineptos!, ¡Derroten a los caballeros de Athena, no permitan que lleguen al Aleph!- Les ordeno, a lo que ambo se levantaron con su grito, y sin perder más tiempo, fueron tras ellos.

Englestes de un salto se posiciono frente a ellos cerrándole el paso, dirigiendo un golpe certero hacia su dirección. Shion a pesar de no lleva consigo la armadura se dispuso contraatacarlo, cuando Dohko, se adelanto bloqueándole golpe de Engletes con su escudo derecho.

- Yo seré tu oponente, niño bonito…-Declaro juguetón Dohko.

- Dohko, tu no….- Quiso replicarle Shion, pero su amigo no se lo permitió.

- Shion….no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo aquí…- A pesar de que sus ojos no se despegaba del enemigo, Shion sentía que lo miraba directamente a él- Pero lo que si se es que Yuzuriha te necesita, debes ir con ella…

- Dohko…

- ¡No pierdas más tiempo y ve!- Insistió, a lo que el patriarca sintió y siguió su carera hacia la cueva.

* * *

Ya entrando al lugar, junto con el caballero de unicornio atrás, un laurel creció de repente e su camino, mutando segundo después en la caballero llamada Dafne.

- ¿De verdad pensaron que los iba dejar pasar?- Pregunto ácidamente- Si es así, son más tontos de lo que creí.

Nuevamente antes de que Shion tuviera la oportunidad de atacarla, Yato se interpuso en su camino, acomodándose los antebrazos de su armadura, en gesto de que él se encargaría de ella.

- Ya te lo dijo Dohko….Yuzuriha te necesita, no pierdas más tiempo con estos mequetrefes- Le dijo con una confianza que parecía casi imposible provenir de alguien que ya o poseía sus habilidades especiales.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Por favor, ¡¿Tú me vas a detener?!- Señalo a Yato- no me hagas reír, córrete del camino, que puedes salir herido sabandija.

Dio un salto para atacar a Shion, cuando Yato, también dio uno, para engancharse a la pierna de la chica, desequilibrándola completamente.

- ¡Ahora, Shion!

- ¡Mocoso!

Y con la señal de Yato, corrió el último tramo, llegando así hasta su objetivo, al cual se lanzo sin pensarlo dos veces. El hombre era consciente de que no conocía ninguna tipo de forma para regresar o conocimiento del lugar al que se acaba de adentrar, sin embargo, eso no era una prioridad para él, su prioridad era encontrar a Yuzuriha, después pensaría la manera de salir de allí. "Yuzuriha, espérame…voy por ti"

* * *

- Vamos, caballerito…¡Dame con lo que mejor tengas! Te venceré de una manera u otra- Lo desafió Dohko con una sonrisa patada en su rostro.

- Que audaz…- Respondió el joven, mientas sonreí con superioridad- Ni tu amigo siendo e patriarca ha podido conmigo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu podas vencerme?

- Para empezar que no soy tan presumido como tu…

- Je, ¡te quitare esa confianza que te tienes!- Amenazó, y de un salto comenzó el enfrentamiento con el caballero de libra.

En primera instancia no tuvo ningún problema para bloquear la patada voladora de su enemigo. Sin embargo, pudo dar gran cuenta del poder que poseía, Engletes continuo con una serie de patadas y golpes, a los cuales Dohko contraataco llegando incluso a alertar más de un golpe en el caballero del Sol. Este se sorprendió mucho al ver lo bueno que era su contrincante en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por nada no había sobrevivido a la guerra contra hades.

- Eres bueno, Engletes….¡Pero te falta experiencia!- dijo , mientras continuaba con su enfrentamiento, e cual el castaño decidió llevar a otro nivel- ¡Rozan Ryuuhishou!

- ¡Reflection!- El caballero a duras penas logro bloquear el ataque, que a tan corta distancia lo pudo haber matado in problema.

El ataque los dejo nuevamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, necesitaba darse un respiro antes de la próxima ronda.

- Parece que también tiene una buena defensa…- Lo elogio Dohko.

- Soy el guía de estos caballeros, no puedo ser menos…- Declaro sonriente.

- Je, pareces un buen chico…¡lastima que deba vencerte!- Reanudo su ataques, comenzando con su más fuerte- ¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha!

- ¡Ese ataque no funcionara más de una vez conmigo!

Engletes no tuvo ningún tipo de problema en evadir el ataque, aunque no contaba con que este no fuera más que una distracción para que bajara sus defensas, y el santo de oro fuera capaz de atacarlo con sus nunchakus dobles. Con los certeros ataques del librano, el caballero del norte cayo vencido, y con la mitad de su armadura destrozada, confiado que ya había logrado su victoria, y de que seguramente sus amigos necesitaran de su ayuda, corrió hacia la cueva. Cuando en eso una reluciente luz ilumino al guerrero caído, haciendo que Dohko volteara de curiosidad, para ver como este se iba recuperando con tan reluciente luz, y al igual ocurría con su armadura.

- Im..posible..- Susurro incrédulo al ver como su oponente estaba de nuevo de pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

- El sol se ha levantado nuevamente para mi…Dohko de libra, ¡Por más que insistas no podrás vencerme, enfrentaras tu muerte!

Y así la pelea continuó volviéndose cada vez más complicada para el tigre del santuario.

* * *

- Paracito..¡suelta mi pierna!- dijo muy molesta la caballero, ya que a la persona que realmente decía detener se había escapado de sus manos, y todo por culpa de un hombre que ni si quiera tenía su cosmos.

- No lo creo conveniente…- Dijo algo tenebroso, aferrándose aun mas a su pierna.

Dafne hizo un chasquido con la lengua, y nuevamente se fusiono con a tierra, soltándose del agarre del unicornio.

- Vas a lamentar este grave agravio contra mí…unicornio- Dijo con veneno en su lengua.

Yato se levanto con rapidez, y trato de marcar una pose defensiva, la verdad es que no se esperaba ver en una situación así nunca más en su vida, y el hecho de que no tuviera poderes no solo aumentaba su miedo, sino también le estaba empezando a cobra factura, la pesada armadura, el viaje para llegar hasta allá, por mas entrenamiento que hubiera recibido en el santuario sin su cosmos era un trabajo únicamente físico, que era imposible incluso para los más fuertes entre los santos de Athena.

- Siente complacido, morirás con uno de mis mejores ataques…¡Laurel Light!- Una serie de pétalos que brillaban como la luz de la mañana rodearon al caballero de bronce, imposibilitándole el escape, dejándolo a meced de la amazona.

El chico cero sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto de los miles de pétalos que lo llevarían a la muerte, pero después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, el impacto no llegaba. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, para ver una figura frente a él, una figura vestida con un Cloth…

- ¿Les gusta abusar de los débiles?- Dijo divertido el desconocido- No me lo esperaba de los caballeros del Sol, de gama positiva…

- Hmmm, ¿tu otra vez, viejo?- Pregunto la chica, fastidiada por tantas interrupciones.

- Si que has crecido Dafne, eras una niña cuando nos conocimos aquella vez- la saludo el hombre.

- Hazte a un lado, no es contigo el asunto…

- Me temo que todo lo que concierne al patriarca, concierne a todos los santos…por lo tanto me concierne a mi…

- Bien…si insistes…¡morirás con el unicornio!- Concluyó la mujer, dirigiendo un nuevo ataque al hombre.

- ¡Eso vamos a verlo!- Acepto el reto, levantando nuevamente su escudo del dragón, conocido como el más fuerte de entre todas las constelaciones.

* * *

- Mmm…otra rata se infiltro en la batalla…- Comento la mujer que descansaba cómodamente en su trono- bueno no importa, uno más, uno menos no hace la diferencia…

Se levanto grácilmente de él, y bajo las escaleras de su templo para ver más de cerca lo que ocurría a unos metros más abajo de donde se encontraba el Aleph. Su temor se encontraba oculto por encime de unas nueves, donde tenía una vista panorámica de la situación.

- Todo va sobre ruedas…- Dijo sonriente la diosa, mientras merodeaba por su templo, siempre atenta a como se daba la situación abajo- Jamás creí posible, que una joven sin poseer habilidades de caballera, y con el corazón puro, fuera a venir al Aleph….he esperado siglos este momento.

Artemisa, cero los ojos, pensando en las razones que la habían llevado a eso, la envidia, el rencontró, e dolor, la ira. Por siglos planeó su venganza contra el hombre responsable de la muerte de su amado, y el de opacar su existencia desde la era mitológica…si ese hombre era su hermano mellizo Apolo…helios para los amigos… Ella, Artemisa, y poco conocida Selene, estaba confeccionando la flecha que le daría muerte al dios del sol. Ella sabía que de enfrentar a Apolo así como si nada, no provocaría más que la muerte de ambos, tal vez hasta tan solo la de ella, u n ser al que se le había otorgado tanto poder como a Apolo, se veía inalcanzable incluso para ella. Pero artemisa era más lista que eso, como diosa de la caza, hacia ideado el plan perfecto:

Desde que Apolo había confeccionado el Aleph, para beneficio de los humanos, este había puesto gran parte de su poder en el, una fuerza inmensa que unía las otras, un verdadero espectáculo de luces, y poder….sobre todo poder; al tener que cerrar el Aleph por su mal uso, Apolo sello con él la fuerza que puso en ello, al verse e la imposibilidad de destruirlo. Sin embargo ese poder o podía se suscitado por cualquier persona, debía ser por alguien que no guardara ningún tipo de relación con el Aleph (Cosa que era casi imposible ay que todos poseía una parte del universo en ellos), y que tuviera un corazón puro. Y por fin había llegado esa persona…era cuestión de tiempo, para que esa fuerza oculta despertase, y consumiera el alma de esa chica, para poder liberarse por competo nuevamente, con ello y su propio poder, Artemisa conformaría el arco y al flecha suprema, que no solo le daría muerte a polo, sino que también la pondría en la cima de todos los Dioses, incluso por encima de Zeus.

Para ella no fue difícil engañar a os dioses diciendo que descendería a la tierra para realizar buenas acciones, y mucho menos fue engañar a los caballeros que su hermano había dejado al cuidado de su diamante en bruto. "Los humanos son tan estúpidos" Pensó con malicia, mientras recordaba la escuela barata que le había hecho a esos caballeros para que siguieran sus ordenes, y no las que Apolo había dejado a sus descendientes durante generaciones.

- Pobre chica, no sabe que en lugar de recuperar sus poderes, será devorada por los de un dios, ja, ja, ja- Se rio cruelmente, mientras seguía fiscalizando todo desde las alturas.

* * *

Yuzuriha vagaba por la profundidades del Aleph, sintiendo como si flotara por el espacio, a la vez que miles de sensaciones, verdades, e imágenes travesaba por su cuerpo…era una sensación asombrosa, de verdad ella se sentía como un pate de todo, y deseaba por momentos que esa sensación no se acabara nunca. Así era hasta que recordaba la razón por la cual había entrado en primer lugar, y su preocupación por su amigo. Sin embargo por más que vagaba, no podía sentir su Cosmos, ni una posta nada, que la orientara, era tanto lo que vagaba por ese lugar fuera del espacio y del tiempo.

Para empeorar la situación, mientras más permanecía allí, mas sentía una presencia que la iba abrumando de apoco, como si una fuerza descomunal se sentara sobre ella, como queriendo consumir cada fibra de su ser…eso le provocaba mucho miedo, temor de ser consumida y no ser nada, de perderlo todo. Definitivamente no quería eso. Trascurría el tiempo indeterminado, y el temor se estaba haciendo más fuerte que el deseo de cumplir su objetivo, por más determinación que sintiera, un instinto básico de preservación le decía que debía de huir de allí, inmediatamente. El dilema era…¿Cómo volver?

No lo pudo reflexionar mucho mas, ya que comenzó a sentirse succionada por una tremenda fuerza, como si fuera atraída al ojo de un tifón sin control. Busco algo de lo cual sostenerse para evitar ser chupada por tal fuerza, pero estaba la deriva, sin nada material de o cual tomarse no parecía haber salvación esta vez…ella seria atrapada por esa fuerza descomunal que parecía tomar la presencia de un hombre…de una divinidad.

La fuerza de aumento, y ni su voluntad le permitió, quedarse en el mismo lugar, comenzó a hacer arrastrada por ello.

"¿Este es el fin? Así como si nada….moriré por causas egoísta, ni por mi deber de Athena, ni por nada…¿mi orgullo de guerra caerá a esto?...¿moriré sin ni si quiera sabe si Shion está bien?" Pensó acongojada, su muerte evidente le causaba emociones muy dolorosas a la chica "Ni si quiera le pude decir lo que sentía a Shion…yo, lamento haber sido tan cobarde de ni siquiera confesarle mi amor…" Por primera vez, lamento el guardar en secreto su más grande sentimiento.

- Adiós, chicos…- La imagen de sus amigos sonriendo se bueno a su mente- Adiós, Shion….lamento haberles fallado….

Y cuando su cuerpo aflojo la tensión, y estaba punto de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente de fuerza, una mano tomo su brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

- ¡Yuzuriha!- La lamo Shion, mientras la acercaba más a él, hasta el punto de tenerla entre sus bazos- Me alegro que estés bien.

- Shion….- Lo abrazo con fuerza, por un lado de alegría, y por el otro como prueba que no era una ilusión proveniente de su mente.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡¿Qué es este poder?!- Pregunto alarmado, poniendo toda su fuerza para que no fueran tragados por ella

- No lo sé….¡Shion espera, aun que puedes, no…..!—Ante su presencia, ante el riesgo de que el muriera se olvido de todo temor, de toda tristeza, solo importaba el…y la felicidad que le sabía verlo al menos una última vez.

- Yuzuriha…- la interrumpió, mirándola con amor, directo a los ojos- Comenzamos este viaje juntos, y así lo terminaremos…aunque sea en la muerte…

- ¡Pero, Shion, esto es mi cul…!- Nuevamente la interrumpió.

- Si yo no te hubiera dicho lo del Aleph, todo esto no hubiera pasado….Yuzuriha no cargue con todo tu sola…- Ella estrello sus ojos al recordar como le había dicho lo mismo cuando se había propuesto la meta de matar a su propio hermano- Afrontaremos esto juntos…como siempre lo hemos hecho…como siempre juramos hacerlo…Zuri…

- Shion…- Se aferro a él con fuerza sabiendo que con lo terco que era insistirle no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo, cerro os ojos esperando el final, un dulce final en sus brazos.

El rubio por su lado, hizo lo mismo, la apretó con fuerza, y sin más resistencia se dejaron llevar. Pero cuando la corriente parecía que se los iba a tragar, un cálido Cosmos los envolvió, soslayando el poder que intentaba apoderarse de ellos, salvándoles la vida.

- ¿Tan rápido se iban a dejarse morir? ¡No aprendieron anda, siguen tan tontos como siempre!- una voz muy conocida para ellos resonó en el lugar.

Pero, a pesar de conocer a su dueño no pudieron evitar sorprenderse a muerte, a ver la figura hetera que se materializó frente a ellos, en un momento tan crucial….como siempre, justo a tiempo….

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si (Aunque mis Fics siempre son una porquería, espero que por lo menos sea una porquería entretenida xD).**

**¿Quién sera el caballero misterioso que salvo a Yato? Chan (Es re obvio xD) ¿Y quién sera el otro ser misterioso que salvo a nuestros queridos protagonistas? Chan (Ese también seguro que ya lo sacaron xD) ¿Artemisa le faltan unos cuantos jugadores?... Lo averiguaran para la próxima xD.**

**Bueno, ahora si creo que no puedo estar de vaga, ya que les debo un par de explicaciones xD...**

**Empecemos por Dafne, faltaba un toque femenino a los caballeros del Sol, y bueno cayo Dafne xD, ¿que relación tiene su nombre con la mitología? Bueno resulta que Cupido hizo de las suyas, porque Apolo se creía que era mejor que el, así que le disparo la flecha del amor a Apolo y la del rechazo a Dafne; Cuando es un amor no correspondido las cosas no terminan muy bien, la cosa termina con Dafne huyendo de baboso de Apolo xD, y suplican que la ayuden, y los dioses no tienen mejor idea que convertirla en un árbol un Laurel para ser mas preciso La historia tiene muchísimas cosas que analizar y mas profundas de lo que suena, pero yo al conté a lo gaucho xD, solo les recomiendo que lean el mito que esta muy bonito (Y si les gusta Saint Seiya les tiene que gustar los mitos seguro xD). Y bueno, las habilidades de Dafne en general se orientan a este mito, vieron que se mimetiza con el la naturaleza ne forma de Laurel, y bueno su ataque se llama Laurel Light (Luz de Laurel) xP. Y en cuanto su técnica de hacer que las armaduras abandonen a su dueño, eso lo explico la próxima (Deja para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy) xD.**

**Pasemos a Engletes, que es fácil xD, bueno en si mas que su nombre que significa Radiante, no hay ningún tipo de relación en particular con Apolo, la verdad mala selección de nombres la mía xD. Sus ataques no tiene nada especial (Poca imaginación xD).**

**Ahora si, viene lo difícil, Artemisa xD, Bueno en la mitología griega , ciertamente es la hermana melliza de Apolo (Hijos de Leto y Zeus), y al diosa de la caza, y la virginidad. Pero lo que quiera aclarar más que nada, porque los asigne como dioses del Sol y la luna, cuando tal vez no los encuentren como tal, resulta que los dioses por lo general con el avance de la cultura, y cosas que se pierden y se recuperan de culturas tan antiguas y mas los mitos que se entremezclan todos entre si, a los hermanitos se los llego atribuir como los dioses del Sol y la luna respectivamente, también se los puede encontrar con los nombres de Helios, y Selene (De hecho, es mas probable que los encuentran con esos nombres cuando se actúan como dioses del Sol y la Luna). En cuanto al supuesto amado que menciona Artemisa en un momento, lo voy a dejar que lo indaguen por su cuenta, o si no esperen al próximo capitulo =3=**

**Y pueden putearme tranquilamente, por usar algo tan gastado como el odio entre hermanos, pero es que es clásico de Saint Seiya xD, y bueno, hay otras cosas de por medio, no tengo escusa, pero bue...¿falta de imaginación? xD**

**Bueno, ya les quite mucho tiempo...nos vemos en la próxima ;D**


	7. La llama de la Voluntad

**Mil disculpas por la terrible tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada, muchas cosas que hacer, el estudio, la familia, je, je, je, así que lo fui construyendo de apoco en mis cortos ratos libres. Ademas debo admitir que no fue un capitulo fácil de escribir, muchas escenas de pelea, y demás cosas que surgen, je, je. Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado.**

**Tal vez tarde en publicar el próximo capitulo. Pero no duden en que lo haré, je, je, je, al igual que este.**

**En fin, no los voy a aburrir mas xD. Je, je, je, muchas gracias a todos lo que viene siguiendo esta historia, gracias "Shionlover", "sisi" y "Sempai01" que dejan sus comentarios y me siguen alentando a seguir adelante x3.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:...El próximo capitulo, no tengo ganas xP.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: La Llama de la Voluntad.

Yato, se sorprendió considerablemente, a ver como el ataque de la amazona, había sido detenido con el escudo de una armadura de bronce, al igual que la suya. Sin contar que ni si quiera conocía la existencia de la armadura perteneciente a la constelación del Dragón.

Dafne gruño por lo bajo, y trato de matar con la mirada al hombre frente a ella, mientras que este simplemente le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa, que no hizo más que ofenderla aun mas, por su lado el unicornio moría de ganas por saber la identidad de ese hombre que lo salvo por segunda vez consecutiva ya.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te vi en el santuario…- Interrumpió la guerra de miradas Yato.

- Ohh…. je, je, lo siento muchacho, la vejez esta matado la poca memoria que me quedaba…- Se dio a vuelta sonriente, ignorando a la chica, olímpicamente- Mi nombre es Ryuu, caballero del Dragón, y si nunca me has visto es que ya me he retirado…lo que no significa que no pueda ayudar de vez en cuando…- Le guiño amistoso.

El chico asistió, ni lo conocía, peor ya le caí bien Ryuu, había algo en el que le daba la confianza para hacerlo.

- Grr… ¡Estoy aquí sabes! ¡Tu exceso de confianza, va a ser tu ruina!- le grito con enojo Dafne, y decidió cambiar de ataque- ¡Blow of Nature!

Sus brazos se tronaron en duras raíces de árbol y dio una serie de golpes a gran velocidad, aunque el anciano no tuvo ninguna dificulta de bloquearlos con su escudo, alejado a la chica, y al chico sumamente sorprendidos a ver que ni un rasguño había quedado en la armadura color esmeralda.

- Creí que ya sabias, que el escudo del dragón era el más fuerte entre todas las constelaciones- e dijo divertido mientras levantaba su puño para un contraataque- Y este puño, ¡También!- Le advirtió a la vez que le acertó un puño que rompió la hombre izquierda de la chica, causándole una pequeña herida en su hombro.

- ¡Maldito!- Se quejo, mientras daba unos pasos atrás, y se tocaba la parte adolorida.

- ¡Wow, eso fue increíble!- Sonrió Yato, teniendo más esperanza en su victoria.

- Y espera a que veas esto muchacho…- Se puso nuevamente en postura de ataque, hizo un par de movimientos con sus brazos- ¡Rozan Shou Ryuu Ha!

Y tanto débil por su ataque anterior, al recibir en lleno el dragón ascendente, Dafne cayó al suelo, con un gran dolor, y problemas para levantarse.

- Maldito viejo- Lo maldijo desde el suelo.

- Sabes que conozco tus movimientos…Dafne del este- Se acerco Ryuu, mirándola con seriedad por primera vez en ese día.

- ¿De dónde la conoces, viejo?- Pregunto cada vez más curioso.

- Hace unos años el patriarca, Sage, me había mandado en una misión para que tratara de convencer a los caballeros del Sol, para que se unieran a nuestra causa de combatir a Hades…- Dio una pausa- Cuando los conocí, ellos no estaban más que en entrenamientos, sus maestros eran quienes aguardaban este lugar, y se negaban a abandonar su puesto, ni porque el mundo se viniera abajo…tiene convenciones muy diferentes a las nuestras…. Y así como nosotros, a pesar de ellos sean pocos, se dividen de dos formas, de gama positiva, y de gama negativa, los de gama positiva que les corresponde el este y el norte, poseen poderes mucho mayores a los de gama negativa, sin contar que posen una moral, y sentido del deber que sus compañeros… no por una cuestión de ellos, si no que es una cuestión de tradición, los de gama negativa deben cumplir su deber desde el rencor que le tiene a su propio Dios, mientras que los de positiva lo hacen por su lealtad que sea transmitido entre familia desde generaciones…

- Eso es muy cruel…- Dijo con pena al pensar el destino que le tocaba a los caballeros del Oeste y Sur.

- Ustedes, ¿Qué saben?- Interrumpió Dafne levantándose- ¡No saben nada de nosotros!

La chica lanzo un ataque con su puño, al cual por lo débil que se encontraba, pudieron esquivar sin problema. Lo que no contaban es que esa fuera la intención de Dafne desde un principio, con su fuerza logro resquebrajar el techo de la cueva, produciendo un pequeño hueco por donde los rayos del sol se filtraban lo suficiente para hacer que se recuperara nuevamente.

- ¡Somos lo que somos, por lo que nuestros antepasados nos brindaron!, ¡Y ese es nuestro mayor orgullo!- Les dijo embravecida, y con sus fuerzas renovadas lo ataco con toda su fuerzas.

- Mantente cerca unicornio, no vaya a ser que nos mates- Le guiño el mayor, a lo que Yato solo pudo tragar en seco por lo que venía.

La chica rugió de frustración, al ver que su ataque había sido frustrado otra vez por la defensa del dragón. Ardiendo en frustración, tiro a bajo las paredes que sostenían la cueva donde se encontraban, haciéndola venir abajo. Al ser la causante del derrumbe no fue gran dificultad para ella, escapar de las rocas, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los caballeros de bronce.

La joven sonrió victoriosa, al ver que no quedaba más que pilas de rocas y a unos meros el asombrado al Aleph, ahora a la vista de todos en la montaña. Sin embargo su satisfacción no duro mucho, porque un dragón ascendió desde las rocas, permitiendo que Ryuu pudiera salir de su tumba, con un inconsciente Yato en sus brazos.

- Estoy viejo para esto…- Se quejo mientras dejaba a Yato reposar a un lado, y se masajeaba un poco lo músculos adoloridos- No obstante, no voy a dejar que una chiquilla me venza con mi experiencia.

- Ya me tienes casada, viejo….- Le respondió mordaz- Tu y esa molesta armadura tuya, creo que voy a tener que quitarla del camino.

Dafne tomo posición, como si tuviera un arco y una flecha en sus manos. Ryuu la miro extrañado, preguntándose qué pasaba por tu cabeza, ella por su lado, esturo mas el brazo como su tensara mas el arco, y unos instantes antes de que soltara su postura, el anciano pudo ver que si se había formado un arco de luz, que no podía distinguir por tanto sol.

Cuando la luz resplandeciente toco su cuerpo, su armadura se separo instantáneamente de su cuerpo, armándose a unos metros de distancia de él.

- Imposible…¿Cómo…- Se pregunto atónito.

- La flecha del rechazo, ha creado un grave distanciamiento entre tú y tu armadura…- Le explico la chica, mientras se acercaba a paso lento- Ahora que no tienes tu escudo, ¡no será problema vencerte!- Se dispuso a atacarlo nuevamente.

- ¡Este perro viejo, aun tiene unos trucos nuevos!- Acepto el desafío con sangre ardiente. Y sin retroceder.

* * *

- ¿Tan rápido se iban a dejarse morir? ¡No aprendieron anda, siguen tan tontos como siempre!

Shion y Yuzuriha, miraron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, a la alta figura que se encontraba frete a ellos. Largos cabellos de plata, sostenidos con una coleta, dejaban al viento solo dos largas mechas adelantes, una túnica grisácea cubría su cuerpo, y su rostro lo adornaban un par de signos de vejez y ojos verdosos que brillaban con esa picardía tan característica. Esa vos, esa actitud, no cabía duda, ese hombre, era su maestro…Hakurei de Altar.

- ¡Maestro Hakurei!- Lo llamaron la unisonó.

- ¿¡Iba a desperdiciar las vidas por la que Athena y yo luchamos por mantener con tanto fervor, durante la guerra!?- Les reprochó reiteradamente, sacándolos un poco de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡No diga eso!, nosotros no…- Trato de defenderse Shion, pero su voz se atoro al sentir como su tan querido maestro tocaba la cabeza de ambos con cariño, como solía hacerlo cuando eran unos niños.

Se sentía tan extraño, volver a sentir la calidez paternal que les transmitía su maestro. De tener esa extraña oportunidad de poder mirarlo, y a pesar de los retos, ver puro afecto en los ojos del caballero de plata, que los había convertido en lo que eran ahora.

- ¡Ja, veo que no han cambiado nada!- Negó con la cabeza divertido- Los mismos testarudos, y lanzados de siempre…tendrás que poner toda esa energía en derrotar a Artemisa- Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono más serio.

- Maestro, ¿Cómo es que usted está aquí?-Pregunto la grulla, sumamente sorprendida al igual que su amigo.

- El Aleph es el que une cada parte del universo en un solo lugar…yo no morí, mi espíritu sigue vivo, nada se destruye, todo se transforma…- Les toca el pecho, donde estaban sus corazones- Una parte de mi sigue viva en ustedes incluso.

- Maestro…- Yuzuriha bajo la cabeza, una mezcla terrible de sentimientos le estaba dando deseos de llorar. Sus palabras, su presencia, todo era muy fuerte para la chica.

- Yuzuriha…- Se dirigió directamente a su alumna, y tomando sus hombres entre sus manos, la obligo a mirarlo- Se lo duro que debe ser para ti el haber perdido tus poderes, y no tiene nada de malo que desees recuperarlos en son de querer seguir haciendo el bien con ellos.

Sus ojos se iban iluminando con las palabras del anciano, a la vez que cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil contener las lágrimas.

- Tus poderes…- Prosiguió con calma- Siguen ahí, dentro tuyo, solo que están sellados, perdidos por decir de alguna manera. Tal vez el Aleph en circunstancias normales te hubiera ayudado a recuperarlo con mayor facilidad, sin embargo….- Apretó sus hombro con un poco mas de fuerza- Es algo que debes recuperar por ti misma.

La rubia lo miro, aun si comprender del todo bien las palabras de su maestro, aunque si entendía a donde quería llegar. Fuera cual fuese su situación, ella siempre seria una guerrera de Athena.

- No debe olvidar, por que estas peleando, Yuzuriha…si logras recordar eso, recuperaras tus poderes sin duda- Termino su conversación personal con la grulla.

Ya al borde de sus emociones, no pudo contenerse más, y se echo a los brazos de su maestro, entre lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad. Lo extrañaba tanto, sus bromas, sus consejos, su contención, a ella no le gustaba mostrarse tan emocional, incluso con una persona tan cercana como él, pero consciente de que tal vez sería la última vez que lo tuviera tan cerca, decidió darse el gusto.

El patriarca los miro una sonrisa melancólica, la entendía, el se sentía igual con la aparente aparición del espíritu de su maestro. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese, y que fueran solo ellos tres nuevamente, las tardes de risa, los duros entrenamientos que siempre eran recompensados con una felicitación, o una comida especial, de la persona que más admiraban.

- Maestro…- Susurro.

Yuzuriha, ya mucho más calmada, se separo de Hakurei, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. El mayor le sonrió paternalmente, y le acudió un poco la cabellera, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

- Las despedidas no son lo que la gente usualmente cree, es el comienzo de algo diferente, y que puede ser mucho más hermoso tal vez…- Miro a Shion, para demostrarle que esas palabras también iba dirigidas a él- Pero está en nosotros construir ese futuro…

Su expresión de serenidad cambio por una molesta, y se acerco a Shion amenazante. El ariano se alarmo, y quejo profundamente cuando Hakurei lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Pregunto enojado.

- ¡Por irresponsable, como patriarca no deberías ser tan precipitado al hacer las cosas!- Le respondió.

- ¡Tú eres igual o peor!- Se defendió.

Pero para gran sorpresa de Shion, después el santo le dio un abrazo.

- Y esto… -Se separa dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- Por seguir siendo un caballero de primera, que siempre lucha por lo que ama…

- Pufff…viejo loco…- Bufo, mirando otra lado, haciéndose el ofendido.

- Mocoso irrespetuoso- Le siguió el juego, ya que ambos en el fondo sabían bien el afecto que se tenían, y el valor que tenía esas palabras.

La muchacha por su lado se rió divertida, ellos dos seguían siendo los mismo tercos de siempre. Sin embargo, el reencuentro se vio interrumpido nuevamente con esa fuerza, que amenazaba con consumirlos nuevamente.

- Mmm…parece que los muchachos no pueden contenerlo mucho mas…será mejor que se vallan…- Les ordeno, con una seriedad que solo ameritaba cuando la situación era muy crítica- Escúchenme bien, ustedes dos…

Ambos lo miraron con suma atención.

- Artemisa desea usarlos como sacrificio para liberar el poder que Apolo puso para construir el Aleph…deben impedir que consiga ese poder, con él, planea matar a su propio hermano, y tomar control del Olimpo…- Les explico tratando de ser breve en ello- Si lo logra, no sé qué tipo de consecuencias podrían darse…como caballeros de la paz deben detener su ambición

- Pero, ella es una diosa muy poderosa... ¿Cómo lograremos vencerla?- Le pregunto con consternación su alumna.

- Je, no creo que el enfrentar a un dios sea algo que les asuste o les resulte imposible ¿verdad?- Les trato de trasmitir su confianza atreves de sus palabras- Además, no se olviden, que en ustedes esta la voluntad de todos sus compañeros.

Y para refutar sus palabras, los caballeros que caballeros en la guerra santa se presentaron de tras de Hakurei, dedicándoles gestos de apoyo y confianza. Sin decir nada, les estaban diciendo todo sus miradas hablaba o solo de confianza, aliento, si no de una conexión muchísimo más profunda, que solo los caballeros de Athena podían sentir…Sus corazones se unían en son de un mismo objetivo, pero también en los aspiraciones de cada uno.

- Chicos… no puedo creer que todos estén aquí- Les dijo Shion a sus compañeros de oro.

- Shion, deben seguir luchan por el bien de la tierra que tanta sangre derramamos por mantener con bien…- Les dijo Sisyphus con sabiduría.

- Vamos Yuzuriha, ¡has enfrentado a Hades en persona!, ¿Vas acobardarte por estar en desventaja? Siempre demostraste ser más que eso… Dijo en tono burlón Manigoldo.

- Es su determinación, es su verdad la que decidirá el vencedor del combate- Agrego Asmita.

- Su orgullo como caballeros- Continuó Albafica.

- Sus deseos- Lo secundo Degel.

- Su deber como caballeros- Dijo con Simpleza El Cid.

- Si le ponen la suficiente pasión, ¿Qué dio lo va a poder detener?- Dijo en tono jocoso Kardia.

- Deben luchar por Dohko, que aun sigue dado lo mejor de sí, allí afuera- Les recordó Aldebarán.

- ¡Y por Yato!- Agrego Regulus.

- Y también el Dragón Ryuu…- Menciono Aspros.

- Contamos con ustedes, son nuestra esperanza y futuro- Finalizo el antiguo patriarca Sage.

Después de las palabras de aliento de cada uno, a los jóvenes lemurianos ya no les quedaba ni un atisbo de duda. Vencerían a Artemisa, y vivirían, y morirían como lo que eran…Santos de Athena.

Al ver la decisión en sus ojos, Hakurei sonrió con suficiencia. "Estos si son mis alumnos…estos son Shion y Yuzuriha" Pensó con orgullo, y sin perder más tiempo, decido que estaban listos para llevarse el mundo por delante.

- ¡Bien, no hay más tiempo!, Los ayudare a regresar- Le dijo, a la vez que lo caballeros caídos emitían un brillo que cegó momentáneamente a los alumnos del legendario Hakurei de Altar.

* * *

Ya agotado, Dohko cayó al suelo después de último ataque de Engletes. Por más que se las había ingeniado para devolverle cada ataca, y hacerlo caer una y otra vez, era una cosa de no acabar, el caballero del sol, siempre regresaba con fuerzas renovadas. El librano, ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, ni muchas tácticas, el chico ya había visto casi todas sus técnicas y combinación, y no le quedaba mucho mas por hacer.

- Veo que ya estás en tus ultimas, Dohko…- Dijo Engletes, que por primera vez en el día, no sonaba ni altanero, ni arrogante- Debo reconocer, que has sido el guerrero más poderoso que he enfrentado, y me hubieras vencido de verdad, de no ser por nuestra gran habilidad…

Un estrepitoso sonido, lo interrumpió momentáneamente. Ryuu, el dragón, yacía en el piso, derrotado por Dafne del este, que remarcaba su victoria, apoyando su pie en el pecho desnudo de caballero.

- Ryuu…- Susurro, Dohko, al reconocer al hombre, que conociéndolo, sabía que habría venido en su ayuda.

Con desazón, observo el resto del campo de batalla, tanto él como Ryuu acaba de perder su pelea con los guerreros del este y el norte, Yato se encontraba inconsciente y un par de heridas a unos metros de allí, mientras que los Cloth de Yuzuriha y Shion, se mantenían inmóviles en el lugar que las habían dejado. "Lo siento, amigos…parece que esta vez…perdimos" Se dijo resignado, y sin más espero el golpe final de su contrincante.

- Como decía…en vista de tu gran valía como caballero…te daré una muerte digna…en batalla como te mereces…- Alzó su brazo, en posición de espada, listo para atravesar su corazón.

En eso una destellante luz, proveniente de las armaduras arrebatadas de sus dueños, detuvo los movimientos de Engletes. No pasaron ni unos segundos, cuando le muchacho recibió una tremenda patada en la cara, cortesía de cierta caballero de plata.

El tigre, miro entre sorprendido y aliviado, a los dos lemurianos, vistiendo sus Cloths, y con todo el entusiasmo y determinación emanando de sus cuerpos.

- ¡Shion!- Miro a Shion- ¡Yuzuriha!- Vio alejarse un poco a la chica que parecía ir por el joven unicornio.

- Sentimos la tardanza, amigo…- Le dedico una sonrisa- Pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a achicar un poco esta montaña…

Dohko levanto una ceja interrogante, preguntándose que tenía en mente Shion con eso, pero decidió no pensarlo mucho mas, y confiar en su mejo amigo. Se levanto de un salto.

- Hay que hacerlo antes de que se levante de vuelta- Levanto su puño la aire.

- Ese es el plan…- Rió divertido.

Ambos, hicieron arder su Cosmos, y con su pode la máximo, lanzaron su ataque más poderoso, a la base de la montaña.

- ¡Stardust Revolution!

- ¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha!

Mientras que la montaña se venía cuesta abajo, los caballeros del sol, no podían reaccionar de la sorpresa. Por su lado, Yuzuriha tenía a los caballeros de bronce en sus hombros, para evita que cayeran en el terrible descenso que les esperaba. Como era de esperarse, no solo la cima, si no toda la montaña se vino abajo, en una explosión que se vio, a kilómetros a la redonda; era una fortuna que fuera un lugar tan desolado, ya que gracias a eso, ningún civil resulto afectado.

A duras penas, terminaron todo en una pendiente cercana al bosque, donde habían acampado anteriormente los lemurianos. La tormenta había disminuido considerablemente durante su estancia en el Aleph, pero aun así seguía presente, con sus nubes cubriendo todo el cielo, y la nieve cayendo incesantemente.

Los caballeros de oro, se acercaron veloces a donde se encontraba la Grulla, reposando un poco en el sueño, aun sosteniendo a los hombres inconscientes.

- Yuzuriha, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Shion, una vez que habían llegado hasta allí.

- Si, y ellos también- Señalo con la cabeza a sus protegidos- El problema son ellos- Agrego mirando hacia el frente.

Los dorados se dieron vuelta, para verse frente a frente con Engletes y Dafne.

- Se acabaron los jueguitos, caballeritos…- Dijo furiosa la chica.

- Ya nos tiene hartos con sus vueltas, ¡Los acabaremos ahora!- Adiciono Engletes.

- Nosotros deberíamos decir eso mismo- Se burlo Dohko.

- ¡Basta de burlas!- Grito furioso Engletes, y sin más se dispuso a atacar en conjunto con su compañera.

El castaño miro al rubio con diversión, el cual le correspondió con la misma mirada.

- Shion…creo que creen que podrán vencernos, trabajando juntos

- Creo que ellos desconocen, ¡El poder del equipo del tigre y el carnero!

Conociendo ya las habilidades de sus rivales, a los santos de oro no les costó trabajo esquivar los ataques de los caballeros del sol. Sin embargo su ventaja no era tanta, ya que los otros dos también ya conocían todas las habilidades de ellos. Era una pelea muy reñida, y les estaba costando mucho, mas están prácticamente peleando a puño limpio.

- Shion…- Lo llamo su compañero en medio de la batalla- No has visto mucho las habilidades de Dafne, ¿Verdad?

- No…- Esquivo un par de golpes- No la he visto luchar.

- Dividámonos entonces…Yo me encargo de la chica- Sugirió Dohko, en vista de que la pelea se estaba volviendo más intrincada aun, al luchar todos a la vez

- De acuerdo… ¡Crystal Wall!- Y con el ataque de Shion, logro dividirlos, tal como querían. De un lado de la pared estaban Shion y Engletes, y del otro Dohko y Dafne.

Cada uno por su lado se miraron desafiantes, sobretodo el guerrero del norte y de Aries, ya que por sus mentes corría la misma idea.

- Bueno Shion…- Sonrió entusiasmado- Parece que tendrás tu revancha.

- Si, lástima que después de esta batalla no tendrás tu revancha- Dijo con confianza.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, ¡Podría costarte la vida!- Y si mas palabras, reanudaron su combate.

Por su lado, Dohko estaba sorprendido, por la ferocidad de su contrincante.

- ¿No te parece que gruñes demasiado para ser tan joven tan hermosa?- Trato de relajar el ambiente.

Ella ni se molesto en contestarle, simplemente lo ataco. Dohko logro cubrirse con el escudo, sin embargo eso es justo lo que la chica quería, ya que tuvo a oportunidad de separarlo de su defensa con su habilidad especial. El librano la miro sorprendido, al verse despojado de su armadura, lo dejo sin palabas.

- Soy una caballero al servicio de Apolo, hace tiempo que deje de lado una vida de confort…y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo- Le dijo con confianza, y una tranquilidad que no parecía propia de ella.

- Ya veo…- Sonrió abiertamente- una verdadera guerrera… Ven Dafne, ¡Creo que será emocionante el derrotarte!

La chica no le contesto, pero podía decirse por su sonrisa, que a pesar de que el molestaba la actitud del santo, ella también estaba emocionada por llevarse la victoria en esa pelea.

* * *

Yuzuriha los miraba, a lo lejos, tratando de mentalizarse, en que lograrían vencerlos, y de que ella debía de recuperar energías para la batalla más importante. Su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado por tanto esfuerzo, pero su espíritu estaba al máximo, gracias a su reencuentro con su maestro…solo debía ser paciente y esperar que llegado el momento poder ser de ayuda para sus compañeros.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el caballero del dragón, quien se levanto de entre sus brazos.

- ¡Espere, Ryuu! Aun no se has recuperado del to…- Trato de evitar que se levante, pero era tarde, él ya estaba de pie, y con la cabeza en alto.

- Yuzuriha…- La interrumpió- Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ahora déjame a mi…. ¡Esta vez los derrotare sin problema!

Ella lo miro, la confianza que emanaba, y su sonrisa le recordaba mucho a Dohko en un sentido. Suspiro derrotada, sabía que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Regrese con bien…

- Lo haré- Y con una última sonrisa, se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Pero las sorpresas de la grulla no se acabaron, porque su amigo, Yato también estaba con intención de levantarse y acudir a sus amigos. A duras penas se pudo levantar, sin embargo, Yuzuriha no tuvo dificultades para detenerlo, simplemente lo tomo de sus hombreras, y detuvo su paso.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir, Yuzuriha!- Se quejo, mirando con fiereza a su amiga.

- Tu no, Yato- Lo miro con severidad- Por lo menos no ahora, todavía nos queda un desafío mas grande que enfrentar, y nosotros necesitamos de recuperarnos bien físicamente.

El chico bufo con frustración, pero capto las palabras de la plateada, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, para darle mas descanso a sus piernas, y junto a ella se quedo observando, esperando un resultado positivo de todo eso.

* * *

Igualados en velocidad y poder, Engletes y Shion, parecían no poder definir su combate. Es así que el ariano, sugirió darle un cierre definitivo a esa pelea.

- ¡Vamos, Engletes!, mi Crystal Wall, contra tu Firecracker Attack- Sugirió el rubio.

- Sabes que el resultado será el mismo- dijo arrogante.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te demuestre lo contrario?- Lo provoco con una sonrisa, muy similar a la de su propio maestro.

- ¡Eso nunca!, Si tanto deseas morir…te lo concederé- Se puso en posición para lanzar su mejo ataque.

Fueron unos instantes en que sus ojos tuvieron una lucha interna, listos para demostrar quien se llevaría la victoria.

- ¡Firecracker Attack!

- ¡Crystal Wall!

Los ataques chocaron en una explosión, que hizo desplazar toda la nieve de la región, al punto de que se lograba ver lo verde del pasto de la pendiente. Engletes, a pesar de que no lograba ver lo que había ocurrido, supuso que la victoria había sido suya al ver que su ataque no volvía por la habilidad del Crystal Wall. Lo que de verdad no se esperaba en que segundos después su Firecracker Attack regresaba con el triple de poder.

El hombre no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el ataque el dio en lleno, dejándolo completamente derrotado en el sueño, con la armadura destrozada, pero vivo gracias a ella.

- Imm...pos..siblee…como…- Dijo con dificultad, cuando vio como Shion se iba acercando a la vez que las nubes de nieve se iban despejando.

- Tu ataque logro atravesar nuevamente mi Crystal Wall, al igual que la vez anterior…- empezó a explicar Shion, una vez que se encontraba parado frente suyo- Pero no logro atravesar mi segundo Crystal Wall

Los ojos dorados de Engletes se abrieron de sobre manera al escuchar eso.

- Tu ataque es muy poderoso sin duda, además de potente, logra tomar la energía de UNO de los ataques de tu adversario para volverlo incluso as poderoso…pero aun así no pudo destruir el segundo Crystal Wall.

- Eres…en verdad temible…- Rio con ironía, al pensar que había sido vencido por su propio ataque.

Shion se dispuso a ir ayudar a sus amigos, ya que sabía que esta vez Engletes no se levantaría…ya no tenía la fuerza para despejar las nubes de tormenta, y que el sol alumbrara en él, si antes había podido incontables veces, era porque el Sol daba directamente en él en la cima de la montaña. Esa era su derrota definitiva.

* * *

Por su lado, a Dohko se le estaba complicando bastante vencer a su rival, ella de verdad era más rápida, y fuerte de lo que esperaba. Se estaba quedando sin ideas, y sin fuerzas. En un descuido del suyo, pensando que podía hacer para derrotarla, la chica así lo derriba de un golpe. Aunque ninguno de los dos se esperaba la intervención de Ryuu, quien detuvo el ataque de Dafne con tu bazo desnudo.

- Vamos Dohko… ¿Qué crees que diría el maestro si te viera siendo derrotado, si de fácil?- Se burlo, a lo Dohko sonrió, su carácter lúdico, era una cosa que ambos tenían en común, además de haber entrenado con el mismo maestro.

- ¿Tu otra vez anciano?- Cuestiono molesta, la tenia cansada las interrupciones de ese hombre.

- ¿Sabes algo, Dafne? La armadura no es lo único que hace al caballero- Le dijo, haciéndola tomar distancia con un golpe que tuvo que esquivar en un salto hacia atrás.

- Bueno, te sigo Ryuu- Se puso a su lado, juntando cosmos en su puño.

- Adelante, Dohko.

Tanto el tigre como el dragón aparecieron en sus respectivas espaldas, demostrando que sus cosmos estaban al máximo de su capacidad.

- No piensen que me asustaran con unos animalitos en sus espaldas, ¡Jubílense de una vez!- Puso sus manos en posición de abanico- ¡Laurel Light!

- ¡Long fang!- La cabeza de un enorme dragón salió de la mano de Ryuu.

- ¡Rozan Ryuuhishou!- De la misma manera un dragón salió del brazo de Dohko.

Ambos colisionaron con el ataque de Dafne, que fue opacado por las técnicas de los caballeros de Lushan. La chica cayó derrotada al igual que si amigo.

* * *

- ¡Chicos!, ¡se encuentran bien!- Les pregunto Shion, a la vez que se acercaba trotando hasta donde estaba ellos.

Desde la otra punta, Yuzuriha y Yato se acercaban a paso un poco más lento hasta donde e encontraban ellos.

- ¡Perfectamente!- Dijeron al unisonó.

Nuevamente se encontraban todos juntos reunidos, sonriéndose mutuamente, por su victoria, e trabajo en equipo había sido la causa por la cual habían logrado finalmente vencer a tan duros rivales.

Pero su felicidad no había durado mucho, porque instante después, del cielo descendió la diosa de la caza, con una expresión de enojo y frustración, que parecía devorarse a cualquiera que pasara por frete de ella.

- Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo por tu misma- Dijo mas para sí misma, que para los que se encontraba frente a ella.

En respeto a su diosa, y a pesar de sus heridas, Dafne y Engletes, se levantaron de su letargo, y se arrodillaron frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha por su derrota.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Artemisa-Sama- Dijeron a la vez.

- Salgan de mi vista, ¡Inútiles!- Los mando a volar a unos metros con solo el poder de su grito.

- ¡Artemisa!- Grito enojado Shion, por el maltrato a los caballeros que fueron leales a ella a pesar de ni si quiera servir realmente a ella- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de usar el poder del Aleph, para matar a Apolo!

Todos, a excepción de Yuzuriha lo miraron atónito ante sus palabras, sobretodo los caballeros de Sol, al enterarse que estaba ayudado a la mujer que deseaba matar a su dios.

- Je, veo que te has enterado de la verdad… como si eso te fuera a ayudar en algo- Le confirmo con una sonrisa macabra, que de alguna manera era una burla para los santos de Apolo.

Engletes y Dafne, gruñeron de frustración e ira al enterarse que habían sido engañados vilmente por la diosa de la luna.

- ¡Hija de puta!- La insulto Dafne a todo pulmón, y con la fuerza de sus sentimientos se levanto, lista para atacarla con todo lo que tenia.

- ¡Espera Dafne!- Trato de advertirle Engletes, pero al ver que era demasiado tarde, también se levanto a fuerza de voluntad para tratar de que su amiga terminará muerta por el aplaste poder de la diosa.

A Artemisa no le llevo más que un simple movimiento de mano, para dejar a Dafne y Engletes al borde la muerte. Porque a pesar de que Engletes la había protegido con su cuerpo, Dafne no se salvo del terrible impacto de su ataque.

- ¡Qué bruja!- Exclamo Yato, a ver lo que había hecho a sus subordinados.

- ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya Artemisa!- Le advirtió Dohko, empezaba a sentir que la piel le hervía de enojo por la actitud tan despiadada de ella.

- Oh, ¿Y qué harán, dos caballeros de oro, cansados, uno de bronce en igual estado, y dos inútil que no tiene ni posee cosmos?- Les pregunto sarcástica.

- Nuestra fortaleza no viene de nuestros poderes, si no de nuestra determinación y lazos con los demás- La rebatió Yuzuriha, tan disgustada como los demás.

La hermosa mujer, sonrió con crueldad, a pesar de lo molesta que estaba con los caballeros por interferir en sus planes, sus esperanzas le parecía algo ridículo con lo cual se divertiría un ato aplastándolas completamente.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Dijo en tono sarcástico- Demuéstrenmelo…

Y con esas palabras, estremeció la tierra con un movimiento de sus brazos. A duras penas los jóvenes lograron mantenerse de pie después de ta estremecimiento.

- ¡Vamos juntos, Dohko, Ryuu!- Comando Shion.

- ¡Sí!- Afirmaron a la vez que los tres se acercaron mas al enemigo, esperando que con la cercanía tuvieran más oportunidad de dale un golpe.

- ¡Stardust Revolution!

- ¡Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha!

- ¡Long fang!

A pesar de junta sus más poderosos ataques en uno, no había ni si quiera llegado a rozar, la rubia los había diluido a unos metros antes que llegaran a ella. Los tres quedaron impactados por ello.

- Debo reconocer su valentía….- Levanto su brazo derecho al cielo- Por ello, los golpeare con mi técnica más débil, así tal vez tengan la oportunidad de sobrevivir…

Su brazo se movió de forma circular, en contra de las manecillas del reloj, y una luna creciente se produjo a causa de ello.

- ¡Crescent Moon!- Un terrible pode emano de la luz que produjo esa media luna, derriban de un solo golpe a los poderosos caballeros.

Sin embargo gran parte de sus armaduras terminaron destruidas. Dohko y Ryuu, habían sido afortunados que los Cloths mismo se unieran a ellos en el momento justo del impacto, con el objetivo de protegerlos.

- Les dije que era inútil- Comento con malicia, ella estaba segura del resultado de la pelea desde que había comenzado, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía.

En un ataque de enojo, Yato corrió directo a ella, un tanto insensato, porque de alguna manera u otra, él solo sería incapaz de vencer a una diosa que acaba de derribar a tres grandes guerreros de un solo golpe. Pero en el momento no lo pensó realmente, solo se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

Artemisa, ni si quiera se molesto en usar su cosmos, le acertó una patada al acerarse a ella, que dejo al unicornio mareado contra el piso. Ante la distracción de Artemisa, Yuzuriha intento, darle un golpe, por detrás. A ella no le gustaba jugar sucio, pero la situación lo ameritaba, cuando parecía que el golpe llegaría a darle, esta se dio vuelta sin problema, y paro el golpe con su mano.

- Su lucha, no es más que una ilusión…- Le susurro a la lemuriana, provocándola aun mas con el tono bajo en su voz.

La mando a volar al igual que sus amigos, haciéndola chocar contra una roca. Al escuchar el impacto, el ariano se levanto alarmado.

- ¡Yuzuriha!- Al levantase, estuvo a punto de ir tras su compañera, pero recordó que su enemigo seguía allí, y darle la espalda podía significa la muerte para ambos…no, tenía que vencer a Artemisa primero.

Miro desafiante a la Diosa, y puso toda su concentración en derrotarla, memorizó rápidamente los movimientos de la mujer, y noto una leve apertura en el planco izquierdo…si lograra acercarse, aunque fuera un poco, estaría cada vez más cerca de vencerla, o de encontrar la manera deshacerlo. Comenzó con una serie de Stardust Revolution, a los cuales Artemisa los manipulaba como si de fuegos artificiales se trataras, continuo con el bombardeó de ataques, a la vez que se iba acercando cada vez mas. Y muy cerca de ella, lanzo un golpe, que estuvo cerca, peor que lamentablemente quedo en el aire.

De forma inesperada, Yato el paso una de las pocas armas de la armadura de liba que aun quedaban ilesas. Shion tomo la espada con su mano izquierda, y lo miro agradecido, no lo pensó dos veces para intentarlo de vuelta. Si no hubiera sido porque Artemisa se dio cuenta de que todos esos ataques eran una distracción para e otro a tiempo, habría logrado más que solo una cortadura en la mejilla.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, al caer las gotas carmesí de la mejilla de Artemisa.

- ¿Cómo…- La cara de Artemisa cambio momentáneamente a una de locura total- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a herir mi hermoso rostro?!- Vociferó ardiente de enojo.

Las cosas se vieron muy negras para el caballero de Aries, la mujer lo tiro al suelo con gran parte de su Cosmos, y tenía claras intenciones de asesinarlo, de ni si quiera permitir a su alma el descanso eterno. Su mirada pretendía borrar su existencia totalmente.

La ira, el poder que la conformaba, no le permitían ni moverse al pobre lemuriano. Esta vez no parecía haber escapatoria para él. A cada paso que daba que sensación se sentía aun más intensa, y más dificultoso se le hacía respirar al patriarca. Una armadura de color violeta oscuro con detalles lilas fue haciendo aparición parte por parte alrededor de su vestido, cubriéndola con elegancia; esta o hacia más que resaltar la imponencia de su figura, su arco y flecha, antes hechos de madera, se habían vuelto del mismo material sagrado que cubría su God Cloth.

- Pagaras muy cara tu falta…Caballero de Aries- Le dijo amenazante.

Shion, insistente a aferrarse a la vida logro alzar su cabeza y parte de su pecho, pero con solo apoyar su pie en el, volvió a caer sin remedio en el piso.

- Esta flecha no solo atravesara tu corazón…si no también tu alma- En el fondo de su alama, Artemisa sabia que jamás emplearía técnica tan cruel como esa, pero en ese momento su enojo, superaba su propia razón.

El rubio trato de moverse nuevamente, pero le fue inútil, no tenía fuerzas, miro a sus amigos, tirados en el suelo, tal vez ni enterados de que su existencia estaba a punto de extinguirse con su cuerpo. A pesar de que su vista estaba algo borrosa por el abrumador poder, pudo distinguir un par de ojos verdes mirarlos con total desazón. De todas las personas, ella era la última que deseaba que presenciara un cato tan atroz como ese; quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían de su boca seca, y tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo, a solo unos segundos Artemisa lo atravesaría con su flecha y seria su fin.

"Al menos pude ver, tus hermosos ojos por última vez, Yuzuriha" Pensó melancólico "Lo siento tanto por no cumplir la promesa que te hice, por no cumplir mi propia promesa de protegerte…por dejarte cuando prometí que no lo haría…lo siento…"

Y sin más, cerró los ojos, y espero paciente su trágico destino.

* * *

Yuzuriha no podía creer lo que venía sus ojos, en un momento Shion había logrado lastimar a una diosa, y al otro estaba tirado, indefenso, a punto de ser asesinado por Artemisa…no, peor, ¡exterminado! Quería levantarse a toda costa, pero su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, ni si quiera un dedo podía mover, y el aumento de Cosmos de Artemisa o ayudaba e lo mas mínimo tampoco. Aguardo la esperanza de que Shion aun tuviera fuerzas y se levantara nuevamente, por lo menos que le diera la oportunidad de escapar, pero estas se fueron al ver como lo derribaba reiteradamente al piso.

A la grulla, todavía le costaba trabajo procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo por esa milésima de segundo. No fue consciente del todo de lo que aquello produciría, hasta que vio la mirada de su amado, era una mirada triste, cariño, pero sobretodo despedida. Fue allí, que Yuzuriha se ilumino con esa verdad aterradora, esa fecha en el corazón del carnero significaba que no había retorno, que no quedarían nada de él en todo el Cosmos.

"No…" Su mente grito "¡No", ¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¡Shion no puede morir!". Las lágrimas corrían incontrolablemente por el rostro a la vez que su mente le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. "¡No, debe haber una manera! ¿¡Acaso no hay anda que pueda hacer!?" Se reprocho al borde de un colapso nervioso. En eso, sintió un latido venir de su propia armadura, eso era muy extraño, ya que desde que había perdido sus poderes, no podía sentir la presencia de ella; el latido se repitió, una, dos, tres veces y allí no lo pudo ignorar, o tachar de una ilusión….¡Era su Cloth! ¡El Cloth de la Grulla la estaba llamando!

Si quitar la vista de Shion. A toda la velocidad que sus neuronas podían, pensó en todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, la partida del santuario, el encuentro con Ryuu y los caballeros del Sol, el Aleph, las palabras de su maestro… "No debe olvidar, por que estas peleando, Yuzuriha…si logras recordar eso, recuperaras tus poderes sin duda"…

"Maestro Hakurei…." Se dijo a la vez que su corazón latía a mil por hora "Tiene razón…" miro a Shion con una determinación que no sentía desde que había reafirmado su vocación como caballero de Athena "Estaba olvidando el motivo por el cual estaba peleando…." Empezaba ya a sentir ese fuego familiar que le corría por las venas, y con una intensidad que no creía tener antes "Me estaba dejando llevar por mis tristezas, mi soledad…." Su cuerpo se fue levantando solo, junto con ese nuevo fuego que recorría todo su espíritu "Y me estaba olvidando de lo fundamental…"

Su estola revoloteo al cielo, a la vez que un aura entre blanca y celeste al cubría entera "¡De que me he vuelto amazona para proteger a los que amo! ¡Mi familia, sus deseos, su legado! ¡A ti maestro, a Atla también! ¡Jamir, la paz en la tierra! ¡Mis amigos, Yato, Tenma!...¡A Shion! ¡Aunque muera haciéndolo, lo hare con gusto!"

Las lágrimas ya se habían secado, y la grulla alzo vuelo nuevamente.

* * *

Shion, espero pasivo su muerte, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y el cansancio apenas lo dejaba pensar o sentir, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fueron unos segundo interminables, de tortura…la espera era mucho peor que la noción de muerte. Al minuto, Shion ya sentía que era demasiado tiempo para una simple ejecución, y eso acompañado por un gemido de frustración que si su oído no le fallaba venia de Artemisa, decidió abrir los ojos, para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Era difícil describir la sorpresa de Shion, a ver que tanto el arco, la flecha, e incluso parte de las manos de Artemisa, estaban fuertemente atadas por una estola roja, que no podía ser otra que la de Yuzuriha. El patriarca parpadeo varias veces, tratando de procesar todo desde su lugar, sabía que Yuzuriha era lo suficientemente hábil para utilizar su estola en la batalla aun sin usar su telequinesis, ¿Pero tanto? Era imposible que con solo revolear una estola Yuzuriha fuera capaz de pasar las defensas de Artemisa, y además aferrarse con tal fuerza.

Ansioso, miro hacia donde había visto a Yuzuriha otra vez. Su imagen quedo grabada e al memoria de Shion, hasta el fin de sus tiempos… Sus claros ojos mostraban una determinación increíble, su rostro serio, pero armonioso, jugaba con las sombras dándole un aspecto único, su esbelto cuerpo parecía brillar muchísimo más de lo que recordaba, a pesar de los cortes y morenotes que la cubrían; y su larga coleta revoloteaba al viento al igual que la parte que sobraba de su prenda roja.

- Yuzuriha…- Susurro con sorpresa fue lo único que pudo hacer ante la hermosura que no podía dejar de admirar.

Artemisa estrecho los ojos furiosa. Ya era la segunda vez que esos caballeros habían llegado a tocarla, incluso herido, sin contar que si sacrificio para el Aleph se había perdido, cuando había recuperado su poderes.

- Insolente…- Gruño, a pesar de su fuerza divina, le estaba costando trabajo liberarse de las ataduras de a estola de la joven.

- No permitiré que lastimes mas a Shion…- Dio una breve mirada a los demás, que de apoco parecían ir recuperándose del ataque anterior- Ni a ninguno de mis amigos…

- ¿Una caballero de plata, amenazando a un dios?, Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…- Se rio sarcástica- Eso nunca lo había escuchado….

Yuzuriha no le contesto, si no que aprovecho su distracción, para teletransportarse al lado de Shion, tomarlo en brazos, y llevárselo con ella a unos cuentos metros lejos de Artemisa, y sus peligrosas flechas. A pesar de poder hacer algo al respecto, la diosa de la luna, permaneció callada y quieta en su lugar, como dándoles el tiempo para que se recuperaran.

Más alejados de peligro, Yuzuriha, ayudo a Shion sentarse, y se arrodillo a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shion?

Él la mira, todavía confuso por todo eso, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, la miro, y asiento casi mecánicamente, seguía todavía atónito por la sorpresa de su intervención, y la belleza que en ese momento parecía deslumbrar. Había estado tan perdido en todo eso, que no había notado que la chica había recuperado sus poderes, hasta que recupero algo de sensibilidad y sintió su cálido cosmos envolverlo, como si quisiera protegerlo de todo mal.

- Recuperaste tus poderes…- Confirmó, ya un tanto más concentrado. Aunque seguía sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

- Si…- Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Le acaricio brevemente la mejilla derecha- Me alegro mucho….

Ella le sonrió, pero su semblante no tardo en cambia a uno serio, no era el momento para eso, tenían cosas más importante que atender.

- Después tendremos tiempo para hablar...- Mira a su enemiga- Ahora debemos vencer a Artemisa.

El carnero asintió tan serio como ella, y se paro, con el ánimo renovado, al igual que su amiga de la infancia.

La rubia diosa, sonrió con nostalgia, no quería admitirlo, pero los dos lemurianos de alguna manea le hacían recordar a los tiempos antiguos, cuando su amor aun seguía con vida. Cuando los celos aun no le habían quitado su felicidad, y con ello su vivacidad…ahora solo vivía en base a su venganza.

- Lograron escapar de la muerte, ¿y solo por eso creen que ya me vencieron?- Les pregunto recobrando su compostura.

- Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, ¿no dice así el dicho?- Le sonrió el ariano.

- Ja, ja, ja, que triste forma de negar una verdad evidente…ustedes morirán por mi arco y flecha, ese es su destino…- Garantizo la mujer.

- El destino es solo para los que se atan a él…- Argumento Yuzuriha- Como tu Artemisa…

- ¡Basta!- La interrumpió, al empezar a sentir el efecto de sus palabras- ¡Me canse de su palabrerío inútil!

La diosa levanto su arco en alto, como lista para lanzar una flecha.

- Yuzuriha…- La llamo en voz baja.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?

- Si

Dio un paso adelante- ¡Entonces hagamos esa técnica!- Su cosmos empezó a arder junto con sus palabras.

- ¡Sí!- Y siguió los pasos de su amigo.

- ¡Muy tarde caballeritos!- Grito la mujer a la vez que el ambiente parecía oscurecerse por el momento, y el arco y flecha sagrados brillaron de un color platinado- ¡Night Hunting!

La sagita se disparo, pero no resulto ser una sola, sino cientos de ellas, cuyo brillo opaco se confundía con los de la oscuridad que el mismo ataque había producido.

El ataque resulto inesperado para ambos, por lo que, no pudieron hacer más que cubrirse. Pero lo que no esperaban de verdad, es que dos caballeros detuvieran el ataque, y no cualquier caballeros, sino los mismísimos Engletes y Dafne, que no hacia menos de media hora se habían enfrentado a muerte con ellos.

- ¡¿Engletes, Dafne?!- El tono del patriarca, dijo todo lo que deseaba preguntar.

- Artemisa se ha burlado de nosotros, y de todos nuestros ancestros y tradiciones…- Gruño con fastidio la chica.

- Si ustedes pueden derrotarla, ¡Estamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida porque lo logren!- Aclaro el muchacho.

El ataque iba aumentando en potencia, y a los caballeros del sol se les estaba siendo imposible seguir reteniéndolos ellos solos. Pero, cuando parecía que desfallecer, tres personas más se sumaron a la defensa.

- ¡Yato, Dohko, Ryuu!- Exclamó la rubia sorprendida de que se pudieran poner en pie nuevamente.

- No pensamos dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes solos- Dijo en una risilla Dohko.

- Esto se está poniendo muy pesado, si van a derrotarla, ¡Háganlo de una vez!- Se quejo Yato.

- Contamos con ustedes- Concluyo Ryuu.

Y así los cinco juntaron todas las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban para anular por completo el asedio de la diosa de la luna. Cayendo rendidos del cansancio, al mismo momento que lograron su cometido.

Decir que estaba sorprendida, porque unos simples humanos habían logrado detener su ataque era poco. Era tal su sorpresa, que incluso había dejado caer su arco y flecha.

- Imposible….- Susurro, con los ojos como platos.

Volvió de su Shock, al sentir como los lemurianos llevaban su Cosmos al máximo para ejecutar su ataque definitivo.

- ¡Ahora si, prepárate Artemisa!- Le advirtió Shion, poniéndose de costado, chocando su espalda con la de su compañera, para unir sus ataques en uno.

- ¡Sekishiki Tenryouha!- Convocaron al unísono.

Y una gran masa de espíritus, dieron directo a la diosa, obligando a concentrar toda su fuerza en sus manos, para detener el ataque, que aumentaba en fuerza por segundo. Esta vez ni si quiera tenía palabras para describir los hechos que está ocurriendo frente suyo. Dos humanos la estaban haciendo retroceder.

Poniendo un poco más de fuerza, intento salir de la trayectoria del ataque, dando un salto en el cielo, aunque obviamente los santos de Athena no le permitirían tal cosa como escapar. Por lo cual redirigiendo su ataque hacia el cielo, moviendo la pela nuevamente a las alturas.

El Sekishiki Tenryouha, estaban comenzando a herirse su cuerpo temporal, pero lamentablemente no llegaban a derrotarla. Formo nuevamente una luna con el brazo, nada más que esta vez se trataba de una completa.

- ¡Full Moon!- Lanzo su más poderoso ataque.

Ambos ataque chocaron, produciendo una explosión que despejo el cielo por unos segundos, haciendo volar a los dos lemurianos hasta el pequeño pedazo que quedaba de la destruida montaña, donde el Aleph aun permanecía intacto.

- Zuri… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto, al ver que seguía, sin poder levantarse de suelo.

- Podría estar mejor…- Le contesto con dificultad.

El carnero se acerco a ella, ayudándola a sentarse, ya que no pudo hacer mucho mas, porque la diosa descendió hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Partes de su armadura estaban rotos, y por su cuerpo había unas cuentas heridas, pero por eso no dejaba de estar más lejos de su alcance, y ya no tenían ni fuerza, ni un ataque más poderoso con el cual vencerla.

- Han llegado a su límite….- El veneno corría por cada una de sus palabras- Y yo también…

Levanto su brazo para acabarlos con su ataque final. El joven estrello en sus brazos a la chica, haciendo su mejor para intentar sacarlos de ese predicamento, pero él estaba tan cansado como ella.

Pero, de vuelta, Artemisa no pudo cumplir con su objetivo de matarlos, porque una luz proveniente del Aleph rodeo su brazo, impidiéndole moverse.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?- Se agito con fuerza para intentar librarse de la presencia que la mantenía atacada.

Pero a pesar de su lucha, era inútil, mas luces se fueron sumándola a la otra, hasta cubrir por completo a la diosa. Cuando parecía completamente inmovilizada, comenzó a ser arrastrada dentro del Aleph por esas fuerzas invisibles que la mantenían cautiva.

- ¿¡Que es…- Repitió en la desesperación.

- Es la voluntad del Aleph…- Le dijo Shion, con el ceño fruncido.

- Voluntad…- Miro la entrada del Aleph, y pudo entender a lo que se refería el caballero, toda esa vida, esa unidad, ese ser omnipresente iba a sellarla en su interior.

"Supongo que me lo merezco…" Pensó resignada al ver que no importaba cuanto poder pusiera no podría librarse de las ataduras de todas las fuerzas del universo "Creo tendré un largo tiempo para recapacitar…. ¿No es así….Orión?"

Y con esas últimas palabras, desapareció en el Aleph, dándole final a tan tremenda batalla.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Je, je, je, después de 7 largos capítulos, Yuzuriha finalmente recupero sus poderes xD ja, ja, ja. Bien por nuestra querida grulla.**

**Ja, ja, ja, mal por nuestro querido Patriarca, que ya van 7 capítulos, estamos a poco de que se termine este fic, y sigue sin robarle ni un misero beso a Yuzuriha xD, ja, ja, ja.**

**Bueno, es triste decirlo, pero solo queda capítulos (Yo ya había avisado que seria un Fic cortito). De todas maneras voy a disfrutar de escribirlo hasta la ultima letra, y tengo la esperanza que ustedes también ewe.**

**La pelea se acabo, je, je, je, pero el dilema de nuestros protagonistas aun se debe definir, je, je, je. Ya, cubrí al cuota de aventura que se merecía el Fic ;D. Pero, les prometo que no se van a aburrir XD.**

**Bueno, ahora vamos con las engorrosas aclaraciones mitológicas xD. Despejando dudas (O creando más xP).**

**Orion: Bueno, hay muchas versiones sobre la historia de su muerte, pero vamos a decir la que elegí para este fic xD. Orion era un gigante, después de un conflicto con Eos (Diosa titanide), quien trato de seducirlo, pero este la rechazo, se convirtió en compañero de caza de Artemisa. Parece que esos dos se andaban en algo, o eso se sospechaba, porque Apolo por miedo a que su hermanita perdiera la virginidad con el, le tendió una trampa para matarlo. Convenció a Gea (LA tierra) para que le mandara un escorpión gigante a matarlo Orion quiso nadar hasta la isla Delos, para que Eos lo protegiera (Bastante cagon xD). Pero no contó con que Apolo engañara a Artemisa, diciéndole que el que andaba en el mar, era un rufián que trato de seducir a Ops (Diosa de la fertilidad), y que la retaba a que lo matara con sus flechas. Ya muerto el pobre gigante, Artemisa recién ahí se dio cuenta quien era, y al no poder revivirlo lo convirtió en una constelación.**

**Espero que esto les haya encarecido un poco los motivos por los cuales Artemisa tenia esa loca ambición de matar a su hermana. La verdad es que medio algo de lastima al final. Pero, bue, chee, la venganza no es buena xD, eso dice.. xP.**

**Ahora me gustaría hacer un pequeño paréntesis (Para aburrirlos aun mas, ej, je,je xD).**

**Se que esto no tiene nada que ver con este fic, y que tal vez no sea el espacio correcto para decir esto. Pero, que tuvieran la oportunidad de ver en mas profundidad las palabras y las acciones de los personajes (Ya me salio la profesora de adentro xD), ja, ja, ja, se que parecerá una boludes terrible, o una perdida de tiempo, porque esto es para puro entretenimiento. Pero no es solo eso, hay mucho mas que eso, por mas que este sea un medio "literario" alto simple o fuera de lo común no deja de ser de alguna manera "literatura" o una "actividad literaria". Y por lo tanto, conscientemente o no, se quiere transmitir un mensaje, y el lector busca algo mucho mas profundo que entretenimiento. **

**Siempre la lectura va acompañado de un deseo mayor que tal vez no sea fácil de distinguir, peor esta, y en algo tan vago como un Fic. La escritura también y por eso quería destacar, la escena en que Yuzuriha recupera sus poderes, fue muy significativa, no solo en la historia, sino para mi en lo particular lo fue. Porque a lo largo de todo el desarrollo de la historia, estuviera mas segura o no, ella estaba como perdida por decir de alguna manera, pero es porque aunque tenia presente su deber como amazona, de alguna manera se había olvidado la razón por la cual había decidido vivir de esa manera. **

**Creo que hay muchas cosas que marcan la vida de las persona (familia, trabajo, estudio, y mucho mas) sin embargo es la forma en al que se decide vivir la que nos define como tal (Ya se vivir para tu trabajo, para el formarte intelectualmente para entretener, para matara, robar, no voy a mencionar todas porque pueden ser millones). Esa forma de encarar al vida día a día, esa posición que tomes frente a ella es la que te hace estar seguro de lo que uno hace, y la mejor forma de estar bien con uno mismo (Porque primero hay que estar bien con uno primero, para estar bien con los demás). Hay millones de cosas mas que tomar en cuenta (Si las digo, vamos a seguir acá hasta le fin de los tiempos), pero creo que si te conoces lo suficientemente bien a vos mismo, si se tiene una forma de vivir, TU forma de vivir, pese a la adversidad siempre se puede seguir adelante y ser mejor. Tal como hizo ella, recordó porque decidió seguir esa vida, y así recupero sus fuerzas (Yo trato de recordarme todo el tiempo porque hago lo que hago, y eso me ayuda a seguir cunado las cosas se ponen difíciles).**

**Tal vez, parece demasiado obvio lo que estoy diciendo, pero tan obvio es que a veces se lo olvida. El buscar el "porque", detrás de cosas que ya no se les busca una razón, eso es lo que les propongo. En leer Fics, en estudiar, en trabajar, en relacionarse con los demás, en ver una película, en muchas cosas mas. Y también darle ese "porque" a las cosas que hacemos diariamente.**

**Hoy escribo, esto , para entretenerme, entretener a los poco que puedo, y para rescatar un poco todas esas cosas que están tan dejadas de lado hoy en día (El cariño, el respeto, compañerismo, incluso lo negativo, el odio, rechazo, todo esta tapado por otras concepciones ahora). Les propongo que encuentran también la razón por la cual, eligen leer este humilde Fic, y no otra cosa; de atreverse a leerlo otras cosas que a simple vista no se ven.**

**Muchas gracias, para los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este pobre discurso. Que poco dice, y poco deja, pero siempre esta bueno leer opiniones de gente, inclusive que si se conocen, para tener diferentes puntos de vista de la vida (Aunque parezca, una loca de un libro de autoayuda xD ja, ja, ja).  
**

**Esepro que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos veremos pronto ;D**

**PD: No hay rembolso por le tiempo perdido xD**


	8. So close and So Far

**Mil disculpas por la demora xD. Encima no tengo excusa, porque es un capitulo re cortito, pero la verdad es que no tuve tiempo para escribirlo, muchos trabajos prácticos, muchos exámenes ...y bueno, se dio la casualidad que se hizo un feriado largo por el día de la bandera, que me dio el tiempo para poder escribirlo. Así que, gracias Bandera por otro hermoso fin de semana largo xD.**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que leyeron ^^, y en especial a Shionlover, Sisi, y Sempai01, por los reviews XD.**

**Este capitulo, se lo quiero dedicar a alguien. Hace doce días, una compañera de mi Team de Saint Seiya fue asesinada horriblemente y tirada a un basurero. No la conocí mucho, pero era muy simpática, efusiva y alegre. Me cayo muy mal la noticia, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es desearle que descanse y en su honor dedicarle este capitulo, ya que a ella le gustaba tanto Saint Seiya como a mi u.u. Este capitulo va en tu honor, Angeles Rawson.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya- Lost Canvas no me perteneces, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi...de ser mía la serie, ya hubiera hecho de las mías xP.**

**Que disfruten el capitulo XD.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: So Close and so Far.

Las jarras chocaron en un estrepitoso sonido, que no hacía más que coincidir con todo el espíritu festivo, que se sentía en el ambiente. Los caballeros, disfrutaban de una pequeña fiesta privada, que bien merecida se tenían, con comida, y alcohol a por doquier. Sin duda, Ryuu tenía una verdadera reserva bajo su pequeña posada, donde ahora pasaban la noche entre risas y abrazos.

El comedor, está predispuesto únicamente para los cinco caballeros, y la mujer del caballero del dragón, que cada tanto iba a la comida y volvía con mas alimentos; mucho mas amistosa, que en el último encuentro que habían tenido con la grulla y el carnero. Sentados en la mesa redonda, el tigre de oro, se levanto de su asiento, haciendo callar el barullo que hacían una estúpida discusión que sostenían Yato y Ryuu.

- ¡Queridos amigos!- Llamo su atención, levantando su vaso a lo alto- ¡Vamos a hacer un brindis!, ¡Por la paz, por Athena, por nuestros nuevos aliados, los caballeros del Sol, y por nuestra bella Yuzuriha, que ha recuperado sus poderes!- Sugirió, con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Salud!- Coincidieron los demás, haciendo chocar sus vasos, con Dohko.

Y así cada uno siguió con lo suyo. El joven patriarca, noto que un leve sonrojo se había formado en las mejillas de la chica, ante el cometario del librano; sonrió divertido, y acerco su silla hasta quedar casi pegada a la de su amiga.

- Je, je, je, creo que tomo un poco de mas- Le dijo divertido, notando que la nariz del tigre dorado estaba tomando un tono rojizo, por su estado de embriaguez.

- Ji, ji, ji- Se rio, mirando a su viejo amigo- Creo que si estuviera del todo consiente, no me hubiera atribuido tal piropo.

Se la quedo mirando fijamente unos segundo, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas para decirle lo que pensaba.

- Es verdad…- Le dio una miradita mas- De ser así, te hubiera dicho mucho más que solo bella…- Concluyo en un susurro.

Yuzuriha, se acomodo en su asiento incomoda, sus palabras, y su mirada fija, no hacían más que aumentar su sonrojo.

- Creo, que usted también ha tomado algo de mas, Shion-Sama- Bromeo, tratando de mantener el ánimo lúdico, y que las cosas no tomara otro curso.

- Ja, ja, ja, si tal vez tengas razón- Dijo jocoso, sabía que era más que consiente cuando la elogió de la manera, pero al notar su incomodidad, pensó que lo mejor era seguir con el juego.

Ella, le dedicó una sonrisa, y dio un sorbo de su bebida, mientras observaba como los otro tres, eran regañados por Midler, por el escándalo que estaban haciendo en el lugar, aunque se trataba de algo bastante irrelevante, debido a que no había ningún cliente en la posada esa noche. Un creciente dolor de cabeza, estaba comenzando a fastidiar a la rubia, se masajeo los ojos, tratando de aminorar un poco la molestia, y el cansancio. Shion, bien atento a los movimientos de la chica (Era difícil no estarlo, estando tan cerca de ella), apoyo una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

- Yuzuriha- Acompaño su gesto, llamándola suavemente.

Ella lo miro con ojos cansados.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco?- Le sugirió un tanto preocupado, a ve que se veía muy fatigada.

- Me parece una excelente idea…- Le respondió con una sonrisa, y sin espera un minuto más, se levanto de la silla, para salir del edificio.

El patriarca se fue tras ella, siguiéndola de atrás, estando atento a cualquier tropezón que pudiera tener debido a su cansancio corporal; secretamente, el esperaba que fuera así, solo para tener la oportunidad de sostenerla unos minutos en sus brazos. Parecía ser que nadie había notado la ausencia de los lemurianos entre el despelote, que increíblemente solo hacían cuatro personas, pero incluso con las copas de mas que había bebido, Dohko los siguió con la mirada desde el momento que se levantaron, hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos. El caballero, río con picardía, y pensó "Je, je, je, espero que no desperdicies esta oportunidad perfecta, Shion".

* * *

Ya lejos del ruido, decidieron dar una pequeña vuelta por el pueblo desierto hasta llegar a una pequeña fuente en medio del mercado. El agua congelada, daba destelles de cristal, con la luz de la luna apuntando directamente en ella. Yuzuriha, se asomo a la fuente, maravillada por su resplandor, pensó que era bastante irónico que se tratara de una noche tan hermosa, cuando esa misma tarde, ellos se habían encargado de sellar a la diosa que regia al astro nocturno.

El rubio, se sentó en el borde de la fuente, y se quedo observando divertido la escena, su compañera era una muchacha bastante seria y adulta, pero, en ocasiones, se le daba por tener esas actitudes infantiles, como quedar absorta en el brillo del hielo. Se le hacía irresistiblemente tierna, cuando hacia esas cosas, por lo cual se dio el lujo de contemplarla con deleite.

Volviendo un poco en sí, dejo de observa el contenido de la fuente, y se sentó al igual que él a un bode del lugar, observando un poco las estrellas. Se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato, disimuladamente la plateada miro a su amigo, pero fue tomada por sorpresa al ser atrapada por él en su descarada mirada. Rápidamente, volvió su cabeza, formándose un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas, que trató de ocultar, fingiendo estar muy atenta con las cosas que rodeaban la zona.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Zuri?- Le pregunto finalmente, rompiendo un poco la tensión que se está formando con ese silencio.

- Si, solo que estoy un poco cansada, y los muchachos me estaba dando un poco de dolor de cabeza- Le explico, redirigiendo su vista a él.

- Ja, ja, ja, esos pueden darle dolor de cabeza a cualquiera, mas si están todos juntos…- dijo, feliz de que había logrado hacer que ella se riera con él.

- Je, je, je, aun así, les debo una…si ellos no hubieran aparecido, no sé qué habría sido de nosotros- Comento, tratando de no reírse más de las payasadas que se le venían en mente de los tres compañeros de batalla.

- Je, je, si….- Reafirmo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza también- Son amigos sin igual.

- Si…- Se quedo pensando por un segundo- Je, je, je, hablando de amigos, Ryuu no es el único que se merece nuestro reconocimiento, ¿Qué me dices de los bronceados? …

Levanto la ceja, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería la chica. Identificando su esto al instante, le contesto.

- Me refiero a los caballeros del Sol- Aclaro.

- Ahhh….- Exclamo entendiendo bien a lo que se refería- Je, je, je, je, si...tienes mucha razón…y no solo es Ryuu, Dafne y Engletes también

- Si, aunque no querían admitir que se volvieron nuestros amigos- Dijo la chica, imitando los gestos de Dafne, a lo que ambos re rieron divertidos, rememorando la escena que habían vivido, hacia solo, unas horas.

FlashBack:

El ocaso se abría por el cielo ya algo despejado de las nubes y la nieve. Ya, algo mejor de su reciente batalla, lo caballero se encontraban acomodando sus cosas, ayudándose a curar heridas leves, en síntesis tratando de mejorar su aspecto deplorable. En contra de las constantes quejas de la caballero del sol del este, los caballero de Athena la ayudaron a curar alguna de su heridas más graves con sus cosmos, y para cuando se querían dar cuenta, ya estaba todos de pie y listos para marcharse.

- ¡Hey, muchachos!- Llamo a sus compañeros, que ya estaban cargando sus armaduras en el hombro- ¡Hay que festejar! Lo invito a mi morada, ahí podemos tener una buena noche de bebidas, y pueden descansar después, hay lugar de sobra, y les ayudara a estar algo más frescos para el viaje que les espera.

- Je, je, no lo sé Ryuu, ya te molestamos mucho, involucrándote en toda esta lucha- Se rasco la cabeza, algo avergonzado, el patriarca.

- Para mí no es molestia…- Tato de convencerlos Ryuu, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Yuzuriha.

- Shion-Sama tiene razón, ya ha sido suficiente con la ayuda que nos has brindado, aun cuando no tenias la obli…- La chica no pudo ni termia su fase por el gritillo que emitió el caballero de unicornio.

- ¡¿Qué no me tiene en cuenta a mí?!- Gritó frustrado Yato- Ustedes ta vez tengan la energía porque tiene su cosmos, ¡Pero yo no, exijo un descanso!

- Ja, ja, ja, Yato y tiene razón, ya dejen las formalidades, y vámonos para allá- Dijo si mas, y comenzó a camina hacia su hogar.

- Yo te sigo amigo- comento sonriente Dohko, aunque no había participado de la discusión la verdad es que él prefería tomar unas copas y descansar un rato, antes de tener que volver a China.

Sin más decidieron seguir al anciano, cuando una voz los detuvo a todos en seco.

- ¡Esperen!

Todos miraron sorprendidos, a Dafne y Engletes, de pie a no más de unos metros de ellos, con las armaduras hechas pedazos, pero en mucho mejor estado que después de recibir el último ataque de Artemisa.

- ¡Aun no terminamos con esto!- Continuo Engletes al ver que ya tenía la atención de todos.

Los atenienses se quedaron atónitos, ¿Aun quería pelear?, no entendían como los muy necios podían llegar a tener tal idea aun en la cabeza, después de todo lo que paso. Pero al poco se dieron cuenta de lo engañoso de las apariencias, debido a que ambos, incluso Dafne que no había más que fruncir el ceño o bufar, se arrodillaron frente a ellos bajando a cabeza, como señal de mucho respeto, pero también de disculpas. Los demás no pronunciaron palabra de la sorpresa, y simplemente los dejaron seguir con el protocolo de los caballeros del Sol. Después de un minuto que fue eterno, se levantaron, mirando solemnes a los que había sido sus rivales hace un rato.

- Es un asco tener que disculparnos con ustedes por lo que ocurrió- Esta vez ha Dafne- Pero es lo que nos corresponde por ser tan estúpidos.

- No fue su culpa, como podían saber que Artemisa le deseaba el mal a su propio hermano- Trato de conciliarlos Shion.

- ¡No te hagas el comprensivo conmigo, caballerito!- Gruño Dafne, a lo que Engletes la golpeo con la cabeza en un reto

- Discúlpenla, es que anda muy alterada por todo esto, ella en general no es así- Explico Engletes, cosa que la chica no negó, pero si se quejo.

- Olvídate de estupideces, Engletes…- Se acerco un poco más a los otros guerreros- La cuestión es que remendaremos nuestro error y el de nuestros ante pasados.

Los demás se la quedaron viendo atentos, y algo perturbados, a medida que la tensión se relajaba, ella parecía ser otra persona, mucho más relajada y accesible.

- Vamos a continuar con nuestra misión de vigilar el Aleph…

- Pero esta vez…- Prosiguió su amigo- Para asegurarnos que Artemisa permanezca sellada el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Me parece muy bien- Los apoyo Dohko con una sonrisa. Siendo el primeo de salir de el Shock del momento.

La caballero, se acerco hasta a oreja de el otro, y le susurro:

- Oye, diles tu lo otro...- Murmuró a Engletes.

- ¿Por qué no se los dices tú?- Reclamo, mirándola con molestia.

- Sabes que soy mala relacionándome con la gente, ¡hazlo tu!- Insistió la joven.

- Pufff, de acuerdo que mas me da de todos modos- Se quejo, gastando aire en esa tontería- Estamos en deuda con ustedes, caballeros de Athena, cualquier situación en la que precisen ayuda, los llamaremos- Concluyo.

El ariano, se acerco sonriente y estrelló su mano con la de Engletes.

- Lo mismo va para ustedes…amigos- Le dijo con sinceridad

- Gra…

- No somos tu amigos- Interrumpió el encuentro Dafne- Colega, compañeros, hasta ahí te lo permito.

- Uff, mal educada…- Bufo cansado.

- ¿¡Que dijiste!?- Se acerco para cuestionarle.

- Nada, nada, je, je, chicos- Se dirigió momentáneamente a ellos nuevamente- Nos mantenemos en contacto.

- Lo haremos…- Finalizó la conversación Shion.

Y sin más vueltas se abrieron paso a la posada de Ryuu, dejando el silencio como una promesa silenciosa, que los unía en nuevos lazos con los dos caballeros de Apolo.

Fin flashback

- Je, je, je, y yo que pensé que era terco… - Bromeo divertido a terminar el recuerdo.

- Ja, ja, ja, y mira que es difícil ser más terco que tú- Le siguió el chiste, la chica.

- Tu eres la menos indicada para hablar, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de idea- Se defendió el patriarca.

- Aprendí del mejor- Remato la broma, provocando que ambos rieran sin más. Ella había ganado en su pequeño juego.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente, sumidos en pensamientos. Lentamente, Yuzuriha fue cerrando distancia entre ambos hasta el punto de que solo unos minios centímetro lo separaban uno de otro. Shion se encontraba tan distraído, que no noto la cercanía con su amiga, hasta que esta envolvió su mano con la suya, tomándolo por sorpresa. La miro atentamente, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada.

- Gracias- Susurro, en respuesta a esa pregunta.

- ¿Porqué?- Pregunto extrañado.

- Por ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes- contesto con sencillez, aunque hubiera deseado decir mucho más que solo eso.

Sonrió dulcemente- no tiene de que agradecerme, tú misma los recuperaste.

- Sí, pero si usted jamás lo hubiera logrado, para empezar nunca hubiéramos emprendido este viaje- Insistió.

- Lo he hecho gustoso….- La tomo de la cabeza, y la acerco aun mas, dejándola recostarse contra él- No tienes de que agradecerme.

- Shion-Sama…- Lo miro conmovida, y se dejo descansar en su hombro.

Así se mantuvieron, en el suave confort del otro, bridándose calor en lo frio de la noche. A pesar de que había sido el ariano quien la dejo posar sobre él, ahora se sentía avergonzado por su acción precipitada, por lo cual no se atrevía a verla, ni si quiera a moverse. La grulla por su lado se sentía demasiado a gusto como para ponerse a pensar en la "inapropiada" posición en a que se encontraban, por un momento la idea de alejarse cruzo su mente, pero enseguida la descarto…ella había sido la que se había acercado en primer lugar, y después de todo lo que había pasado, se dejo darse el lujo de por esa vez, disfrutar de la cercanía de Shion sin la culpa de quererlo como mucho más que un amigo o hermano.

Al sentirla tan cómoda, el rubio se permitió relajarse un poco, aunque seguía estando algo rígido por ello. Tratando de alivianar su tensión, trato ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas pero lamentablemente eso no hacía más que empeorar la situación, ya que lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era sobre la muchacha que tenía en brazos. "Demonios, esto no me pasaba antes con Yuzuriha, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, además de que cada vez que la tengo cerca me hace sentir de una manera…no puedo describirlo, pero se siente tan bien" Reflexiono en sus pensamientos "¿Qué ha cambiado?, ¿porqué ahora veo a Yuzuriha de manera diferente? No, no solo la veo diferente, lo que siento por ella es diferente… ¡Maldición!, estoy tan confundido".

"_Tal vez porque temías de terminar así, si a veías como lo que realmente es…una mujer" _Le dijo una vocecilla desde el fondo de su cabeza. "¿Temer, de qué?, ¿Terminar como?" Discutió con su propia conciencia. _"Enamorado…" _fue lo último que su cabeza le dijo, terminando así la conversación, ya que Shion o pudo decir más, aun no podía terminar de procesar todo el significado que englobaba esa sola palabra.

Aun sin poder comprender por completo el peso de esa palabra, y que tanto de verdad había en ella, miro a Yuzuriha como si esperara que ella le diera una solución a su dilema.

- Yuzuriha…- La llamo suavemente.

Al verla con más detenimiento vio a la dueña de su dilema dormir profundamente recostaba contra su hombro. El patriarca suspiro con cansancio, había sido un día demasiado largo para ambos, de verdad necesitaban de un buen descanso. Sin querer forzar más a su cabeza con el cansancio, o mejor dicho queriendo postergar el tema lo más posible, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amiga e ir a descansar. La tomo en brazos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no despertarla, y con una Yuzuriha dormida regreso a la posada del dragón.

Al llegar, pudo decir por la falta de barullo que sus amigos ya se había ido a acostar, ¿Cuándo tiempo había permanecido afuera con Yuzuriha?, Al parecer bastante, sin embargo el sintió que no había sido más que unos pocos minutos. Entro al edificio, y no vio más que los evidentes desastres que sus amigos habían dejado en el lugar, sin mucho mas detenimientos se dirigió hacia la planta ata, donde se encontraban las habitación. Reviso habitación por habitación, hasta encontrase con las dos últimas que se encontraban vacías, supuso que se trataban de la de Yuzuriha y al suya.

En la primera, con sus poderes telequineticos saco las cubiertas de la cama, y con sumo cuidado la acostó en el mueble. Templo levemente al sentir la ausencia del calor del muchacho, por lo que rápidamente la cubrió con las sabanas. Shion se pregunto si habría sido el cuidado con el que la había traído o el cansancio que ella tenía la razón por la cual no se hubiera despertado durante el trayecto, aunque eso no tenía ningún tipo de relevancia en el asunto, porque sonrió satisfecho, y aprovecho la situación.

- Buenas noches, Yuzuriha- Susurro a centímetros de su rostro y le beso la frente en un gesto cariñoso.

Al apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, el joven patriara callo rendido ante el cansancio. Pero, aun en sus sueños, no se pudo salvar de la presencia de la lemuriana que aparecía como un fantasma en su mente… y corazón.

* * *

La mañana auguraba un día perfecto para viajar, incluso en las lejanas y frías tierra de Noruega, el sol brilla en cálido esplendor que calentaba hasta los caminos reinados por el frio. En el comedor de una pequeña posada, los caballeros se ibas levantando de su letargo, alentados por el hambre y el dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina.

- ¡Dios, que hambre!- Exclamo el unicornio, sentándose en el mismo lugar que había ocupado ayer.

- Ni que lo digas, encima ese delicioso aroma no ayuda- Le contesto Dohko, que esperaba impaciente con su plato ya adelante suyo.

- Pensé que la mujer de Ryuu se había negado a prepáranos el desayuno después de que rompimos sus copas de casamiento- Comento, rascándose un ojo, tratando de quitarse el sueño.

- Je, je, je, Ryuu es quien está cocinando- Rio divertido.

- ¡Wow!, no sabía que pudiera cocinar también- Dijo sorprendido.

- Si, recuerdo que cuando a veces venia a los cinco picos de vista siempre nos cocinaba algo deliciosos- Dijo con un toque nostálgico en su voz.

- ¿El entreno contigo?- Pregunto algo confundido, era clara al gran diferencia de edad que había entre uno y otro.

- No, pero ambos tuvimos el mismo maestro, y en ocasiones, él venía a hablar con el maestro, y así nos fuimos conociendo- El explico el tigre.

- Ahh, ya veo…

- Muchachos, ¡Aquí está el desayuno!- Entro de improviso el dragón en la sala, con una bandea llena de alimentos y comidas que hicieron babear a sus amigos- Que lo disfruten.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, que los jóvenes ya se habían servido y voraces comían el alimento.

- Veo que les gusto- Sonrió feliz por el resultado.

- Pfrsupfessto- Contesto Yato con la boca repleta de comida.

- Me alegro mucho.

El silencio se hizo mientras ellos terminaban de llenar sus estómagos. Ya un poco más satisfechos, reanimaron la conversación con una simple pregunta.

- ¿Y Shion y Yuzuriha?- Pregunto intrigado el joven unicornio.

- Se ve que estaban muy cansados, porque siguen durmiendo- el tono travieso de Ryuu, no hacia más que aumentar sus sospechas hacia algo que era obvio, aunque para muchos no.

- Je, je, mejor, más para nosotros- Concluyo la conversación Dohko sirviéndose mas comida en su plato.

Después del abúndate desayuno, no paso mucho para que los lemurianos se levantaran. Ya todos en óptimas condiciones, se trataron para partir. Para el mediodía, los cuatro caballeros iban saliendo de la posada de su hospitalario amigo.

- Mucha suerte muchachos- Les deseo Ryuu con toda sinceridad.

- Gracias por todo Ryuu- Le agradeció nuevamente Shion.

- Ya les dije que no me tiene porque agradecer….fue un placer el poder ser útil para Athena una vez más- Dijo en tono ta alegre como siempre- Y o se preocupen por los caballeros del Sol, yo mantendré contacto con ellos.

- Si Dafne no te manda a volar por viejo- Bromeo Yato, a lo que todos rieron.

Intercambiaron miradas por unos instantes, hasta que el oriental entro a su hogar unos segundo, y saco a la luz a su armadura de bronce.

- Dohko… -se dirigió a su viejo conocido- Quiero que te lleves mi Cloth del Dragón.

- ¿¡Cómo!?- Dijeron todos al unisonó.

- Sé que te parece una locura, pero no lo es….- Se acerco más cerca del librano- Yo ya cumplí mi estancia como caballero de Athena junto a la armadura de Dragón…- Mira la caja donde guardaba su tesoro- La armadura me pide que la deje ir...que es hora que busque otro dueño.

- ¿Estás seguro, Ryuu?- Le pregunto aun inseguro Dohko.

- Por supuesto, Dohko, conozco mi armadura lo suficiente como para saber sus deseos e intenciones- Se la alcanzo al dorado- Y no puedo pensar un mejor lugar para que lo haga, que bajo la corriente de Lushan.

- Ryuu…- Y sin más la tomo con fuerza, demostrándole la confianza que le tenía- La cuidare muy bien.

- Lo sé, Dohko…- Sonrió con deslumbre- Y se que el conseguirás un increíble dueño

- No podía pretender más, mi amigo

Se sujetaron las manos, en una promesa, y se despidieron con ese esto. Aunque las palabras nunca sobran, y más cuando se tratan de despedidas.

- Cuídate mucho amigo…

- Tu también…- Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- Tienes mucho que vivir todavía Dohko.

- Lo sé…- Se quedo pensativo, con la imagen del don que se le fue otorgado por la Diosa.

- Suerte a ustedes también chicos…- Se dirigió a los demás.

- Suerte a ti también, Ryuu- Contesto a la chica, a os que los demás asintieron coincidiendo en la respuesta que había dado.

Sin más partieron rumbo hacia el santuario, a paso tranquilo y acompañados por la paz que auguraba la naturaleza de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Como caballeros que eran no les tardo ni más de medio día llegar hasta Grecia. E eso Dohko y Yato detuvieron su paso poco antes de llegar a pasar la barrera de Athena que protegía el lugar. Los lemurianos los miraron curiosos, se veía un deje de tristeza en sus rostros, pero también de determinación.

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos?- Pregunto Shion, acercando a sus amigos.

Se hizo un silencio, que hizo que la sonrisa del patriarca desvaneciera.

- Shion…yo no pertenezco aquí- Le respondió Dohko aunque no sonaba ni triste ni angustiado por el hecho.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices Dohko?! Por supu…- Dijo algo alterado.

- ¡Shion!- Lo interrumpió subiendo su voz- Te olvidas que tenemos misiones diferentes.

Sus palabras hicieron enmudecer a su amigo. El tigre se acerco hasta él, y lo tomo del hombro.

- Si entro allí, solo se me será más difícil el irme otra vez- Sonrió ampliamente- Yo vendré a ayudarte cada vez que la situación lo amerite, aunque…- Da una breve mirada a Yuzuriha- No creo que necesites mas de mi ayuda.

- Dohko…- Lo abraza- Cuídate mucho amigo.

- Le responde con una palmadas en la espalda y se separan- Tu también Shion- Se dirige a la chica- Te lo encargo Yuzuriha- Y le dedico un guiño que la hizo sonroja levemente.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Yato?- Le pregunta Yuzuriha, al ver que el también estaba apartado de resto.

- Yo tampoco pertenezco mas aquí, Yuzuriha- Cerro los ojos como meditando la situación- Hace tiempo que lo sé ya, tú no has podidos dejar tu deber como amazona atrás, pero yo si….

Se acerca hasta Shion, y le deja a un lado su armadura de unicornio.

- Debo encontrar mi propio camino- Miro fijamente a Shion como pidiendo permiso.

- Si eso es lo que sientes, Yato, eres libre de buscar tu rumbo

- Si…- Se acerca a Yuzuriha- Voy a extrañarte Yuzuriha, se que tal vez no nos volvamos a ver así que….- La golpea juguetón en el hombro- ¡Da tu mejor!

Sonríe divertida, y le devuelve el gesto con más fuerza- Tu también da tu mejor Yato…se extrañarán tus idioteces.

- ¡Hay!, ¡yo no te pegue con tanta fuerza!- Se quejó acariciando su hombro adolorido.

Todos se rieron por el intercambio entre ambos compañeros, y sin hacer más difícil la despedida, se fueron caminando por otros caminos. Los rubios, los observaron hasta que ambos se perdieron en el atardecer.

- Vamos, Yuzuriha…- Dijo tomando la armadura de unicornio del suelo.

- Si…

Y ambos se adentraron en su hogar.

* * *

La tarde estaba abriendo paso a la noche para cuando Shion llego al salón del patriarca. Al ser tarde, habían sido poco los que se atravesado en el camino, y todos ello lo recibieron con un efusivo saludo y un suspiro de alivio de que había regresado al santuario con bien. Se dirigió directo a su habitación a descansar, pero a medio camino Sófocles lo intercepto.

- ¡Oh, ha regresado, señor!- Lo llamo acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Sófocles! ¿Cómo le ha ido en estos días en que estuve ausente?- Aprovecho para preguntarle por la situación del santuario, tan perdido e sus pensamientos estaba que se había olvidado de preguntarle a las personas con las que se había encontrado en el camino. De todas maneras podía decir que por la tranquilidad y el aspecto a su alrededor, que todo se encontraba en orden.

- Sin inconveniente mi señor, algunos estaban algo nerviosos por su ausencia, pero no más que eso- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Uff, me alegra mucho…- Dio un suspiro que relajo un poco su tensión.

- Se ha demorado más de lo que esperaba, señor- Comento casual.

- Si, lamento eso, peo es que hemos tenido un inconveniente con una Diosa…- continuo la conversación mientras dejaba los Cloth donde correspondía y se preparaba para descansar- Después te cuento…

- Ya veo…- Se quedo en silencio unos segundos- ¿Y qué hay de la señorita Yuzuriha?

Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundo tan solo, pero no paso a ser percibido le el astuto anciano.

- Ella está muy bien, ha ido a los dormitorios de las amazonas a descansar como es debido…- Le contesto tratando de distraerse con sus tareas, y no tener que pensar en la mencionada.

- Oh, ¿Y ha recuperado sus poderes?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su boca.

- Si….- Fue lo último que se hablo esa noche en la que tanto a Shion como a Yuzuriha se le imposibilito dormir, ya que sus pensamientos volaban hacia el otro.

* * *

La semana trascurrió comúnmente como si nada hubiera pasado. Shion se evoco nuevamente a sus tareas como líder de los 88 caballeros, mientras que Yuzuriha retomo sus clases con sus alumnos de entrenamiento físico, además de tomar alumnos nuevos para enseñarles a manejar mejor su cosmos. Prácticamente estaban atareados, no se permitían más que descansar durante las noches, cuando era demasiado el cansancio para soportarlo; y cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre durante el día, lo ocupaban en otros asuntos, como reparar armaduras o tomar turnos de vigilancia. Y había un solo motivo por el cual hacían eso, y era para evitar pensar, evitar pensar en el otro, y dejar que los llevara por senderos peligrosos.

Por decirlo en palabras, las cosas habían regresado al inicio, ambos se encontraban a tan solo unos metros de distancia, pero de alguna manera parecían estar años luz de distancia. Y aunque ya había pasado por esa situación en el pasado, esta vez parecía muchísimo más difícil afrontarla.

Ya para el octavo día, la grulla estaba totalmente desconectada del entrenamiento, sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a sus alumnos, y con la mirada fija en un solo punto, el salón del patriarca. "Shion…tendré que afrontar la verdad, nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos, tu solo me aprecias y estas únicamente evocado a su deber hacia Athena…ya no hay un tal vez para nosotros" Pensó con pesar, sin embargo cada vez que trataba de instaurar esa idea en su cabeza, esta le jugaba una mala pasada y le hacía recordar sus palabras de alientos, sus abrazos, sus gestos, y le seguía dando "falsas" esperanzas.

- Señorita Yuzuriha….señorita Yuzuriha….¡Señorita Yuzuriha!- La llamo un joven, frente suyo, que solo al tercer llamado la pudo hacer reaccionar.

- ¡Oh!, Teneo, ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto, algo preocupado porque el chico hubiera levantado su tono de voz.

- Oh, nada, je, je, je, es solo que no podía captar su atención, señorita Yuzuriha- Le sonrió.

- Ahh…lo siento, es que estaba pensando- Se disculpo, tocándose la cabeza, como asegurándose que aun la traía puesta.

- No, está bien, je, je, se ve que estaba muy pensativa…- Rio- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí usted?- Pregunto cortes.

- Claro por supuesto- El chicos se sentó a su lado en las escalerillas- No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Yuzuriha si quieres.

- El Señor Aldebarán me enseño a ser educado con mis superiores, debo seguir su ejemplo para honrarlo aun en muerte- Le contesto en un tono soñador, hablar de su maestro siempre lo ponía de esa forma.

La plateada sonrió compresiva, sabia a lo que se sentía, ella deseaba poder honrar de la misma manera a su maestro Hakurei. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

- Señorita Yuzuriha, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Ya la hiciste.

- ¿Ocurrió algo con usted y el señor Shion durante su viaje?- Se atrevió a preguntarle, con verdadera curiosidad gravada en su rostro.

El rostro de la chica se predio de una rojo fuego, no era una pregunta que espera escuchar oír de un joven como Teneo.

- No…- Mintió descaradamente- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque los veo muy perturbados, y de verdad me preocupo por ustedes dos- Y sin deseos de cambiar el tema insistió-Y como estaba mirando hacia el templo del patriarca.

- N..No estaba mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular…- Trato de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Señorita Yuzuriha, lo siento que suene tan entrometido con esto pero… ¿usted siente algo por el señor Shion?

Esa última pregunta del castaño, hizo que se le fuera todo el color de la piel. "¿Acaso soy tan obvia?" Se preguntó alarmada.

- Bueno, el es un muy buen amigo y fue mi compañero de entrenamiento- Trato de convencerlo para que no siguiera con la conversación.

- Disculpe que sea tan entrometido, Señorita Yuzuriha, pero es que siempre me dio la idea que usted tenía algo más profundo con el Señor Shion- Se rasco nervioso al cabeza, esa charla se estaba volviendo cada vez mas incomoda.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?!- Exclamo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

- De a forma en que se miran…- Respondió, tomando un poco de confianza al ver que ella permanecía callada, mirándolo atentamente- No los conozco muy afondo, pero…nunca vi tal cariño y devoción en la mira de una persona, como la de ustedes al verse mutuamente- Se queda mirando nostálgico las nubes.

La grulla permaneció en silencio, se quedo pensando las palabras del joven.

- Hay muchos impedimentos en la vida de una persona, y la muerte es algo que asecha a cada momento…si no hubiera algo tan fuerte para romper limites como lo es el amor, creo que a la larga la vida carecería un poco de sentido, ¿No o cree, Señorita Yuzuriha?- Reflexiono el muchacho, con una madures que sorprendió a la muchacha.

"Romper limites…" Esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza como un mantra "Ta vez, Teneo tiene razón, estoy dejando que el miedo me domine, en lugar de dejar que mis sentimientos rompan limites". Analizando unos minutos más la situación, sintió como un fuego le recorría su cuerpo, al igual que cuando recupero sus poderes. Se levanto y observo a Teneo desde abajo, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Teneo…eres un joven muy maduro y sabio, estoy segura que Aldebarán estaría orgulloso de ti- Le dijo sin entrar en mucho mas detalles- Gracias…

- Yo no he hecho mas que hablar, señorita Yuzuriha, la respuesta siempre estuvo en usted- Le correspondió la sonrisa, feliz de haber sido de ayuda para los lemurianos.

La chica asintió, y de un salto partió rumbo al salón del patriarca, con un solo pensamiento en su mente. "Shion, solo necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por mí, no me importa si me corresponde o no ya, solo quiero sacarme esto del pecho, y que sepas, que de una forma u otra, voy a estar contigo, incluso si mi único contacto contigo es el cuidar del Santuario y sus caballeros como tú lo haces…"

* * *

Shion ordenaba papeles de un lugar a otro, no muy consciente de lo que hacía, lo hacía más por inercia que por otra cosa. Su mente estaba en otra cosa, algo que había querido evitar pensar durante toda la semana…Yuzuriha. La extrañaba…mucho, y su deseos estaba yendo a límites insospechados, ya no solo la quería ver un rato a lo lejos como antes, si no que la quería a su lado, de poder disfrutar de un té, una risa, poder sentirla cerca, sentir su tacto. A pesar de que lo seguía negando de cierto modo, cada vez se estaba volviendo mas evidente para el…se había enamorado de Yuzuriha, y seguir negándolo era una cosa inútil realmente. Sin embargo el temor de Shion no venia por allí, el nunca se había enamorado, por lo tanto no sabía como se sentía realmente. Tenía bien claro que lo que sentía por Yuzuriha nunca lo había sentido por nadie más, y era sincero en su sentir; solo que tenía miedo de confundir amor, con un cariño de amigos aun cuando sabia que sus sentimientos por ella eran muy diferentes a sus demás seres queridos. La inexperiencia, la incertidumbre, incluso el miedo a que ella no lo quiera como tal eran más fuertes, y mantenían sus dudas.

Bufo molesto por no llegar a ningún tipo de resolución, se levanto de su silla, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la estatua de Athena para poder relajarse un poco con el aire fresco. El aire fresco en su cara, había logrado calmar un poco sus nervios, pero no por ello dejaba de ser acosado por la imagen de su compañera. "Tal vez si la viera, si encontrara una manera de resolver mi mayor duda, pueda dormir tranquilo de una vez"

Se quedo uno minutos meditando con la belleza de la tarde, cuando sintió un cosmos similar acercarse hasta donde él se encontraba. Parecía ser que la había llamado con la mente, emocionado de tener una pequeña oportunidad para verla, se dio vuelta para verla parada a solo unos metros de distancia.

- Zuri….¿no te parece que no hay mejor manera que disfrutar de una buena tarde que en buen compañía?- Le pregunto con la intensión de que se acercara mas a él.

Capando el mensaje, se acerco silenciosa hasta quedar frente a él, con la cabeza algo gacha aún, aunque hubiese juntado valor para decirle lo que sentía, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Notándola algo tensa, decidió aminorar el ambiente con pequeño chiste.

- ¿Evadiste a mis guardias de vuelta?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- JE, je, je, si, son bastante distraídos- Rio levemente, más por la buena intención del ariano, que por lo humorístico la de la situación.

- Mmmm….voy a tener que conseguirme unos mejores guardias- Finjo enojo, a lo que la chica rio con más ganas.

- ¿Cómo ha estado, Shion-Sama?- Decidió tener una pequeña charla previa, para tratar de aminorar el impacto que vendría más adelante.

- Je, je, je, bien, algo ocupado, ya ves lo de siempre- Dijo en tono animado- ¿Y tú, Zuri?

- Je, je, también, tengo otro curso de alumnos, y a veces entreno para mantenerme en forma

- Dah, tu no necesitas estar en forma, estas perfecta tal como estas- Comento casual, ganándose un gran sonrojo de la chica.

- No digas esas cosas me apena- Hizo un mohín que aumentó la risa del dorado.

- Ja, ja, ja, lo siento, Zuri…Y ya te dije que dejes de tratarme de usted, estamos en confianza, los dos solos, es innecesario tanto protocolo- Trato de convencerla.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, Zuri…- La miro suplicante- ¿Lo harías por mi?

- Ufff…- Suspiro rendida- De acuerdo…Shion.

Su nombre provenir dese su boca, era como música para los oídos del patriarca.

- Gracias…- Se acercó la baranda del lugar, con Yuzuriha estando pegado a él- A todo esto, ¿Que te trae por aquí, Zuri?

Su primera respuesta fue el silencio, como reuniendo el aire antes de hacer su declaración.

- Tengo…una declaración que hacerte Shion- Dijo e un soplo, soltando todo el aire que reunió a la vez.

- ¿Declaración?- Pregunto curioso.

- Ssi…- Trato de poner toda su determinación, pero sentía claramente como sus piernas temblaban de los nervios.

- Soy todo oídos entonces- Le dedico una sonrisa, que no hizo más que dificultarle el trabajo de decirle todo lo que tenía planeado decirle, su mente antes bien preparada para la confesión, ahora era una laguna turbia de la que poco podía ver.

- Bueeno, la verdad Shion..es que por mucho tiempo, yooo…no vayas a pensar mal, de verdad a mi no me interesa cual sea la respuesta, digo lo importante es la causa por la que luchamos, como las cosas han sido siempre entre nosotros, nada tiene que cambiar…yo solo sentía la necesidad, porque algunas cosas…tsst, no sé, decirlo a veces es tan difícil, confunde tanto…- Comenzó a balbucear, a ritmo rápido, mezclando cosas, la verdad es que ra poco comprensibles sus palabras para el pobre Shion.

El patriarca se la quedo mirando, entre divertido y apenado por el mal momento que estaba pasando al chica. La verdad es que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, y parecía estar más divagando que decir lo que verdaderamente había venido a decirle. Pero no por eso dejaba de verse menos tierna para el lemuriano…no acostumbraba verla tan nerviosa, y encima hablar incoherencia, era una espectáculo digno de verse.

Entre la perorata inútil de la joven, la mente de Shion comenzó a alejarse aun mas de su palabrerío, al igual que sus ojos comenzaron a bajar, hasta posarse en los labios de su amiga. Recordó la noche en que casi se habían besado, y las ansias que había tenido esa vez volvieron peor como muchísima más intensidad. "Tal vez…sea eso lo que solvente mis dudas" Se dijo, como dándose un permiso para atreverse a hacer, algo que había tenido ganas de hacer por bastante tiempo ya.

Antes de que su voluntad se quebrantara, y perdiera su decisión que había adquirido en el momento se perdiera. Tomo de ambos brazos a su amiga, y en un rápido movimiento poso sus labios sobre los de ella, en un estrepitoso beso que hizo callar hasta los sonidos de la naturaleza…

* * *

**Fin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es broma xD, je, je, je, continuaraaa...muajajaja...el beso continua en el próximo capitulo...soy cruel xD (****El carnero al fin se puso los cuernos xD ja, ja, ja****).**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al ante último capitulo de este humilde Fic ^w^. Si lamentablemente se termina en el próximo capitulo ;_;..aunque habrá un pequeño Epilogo, así que en teoría faltan dos capítulos XP**

**Ya hable demasiado en los anteriores capítulos, asi que por esta vez me cayo xP, je, je, je.**

**Por cierto, están invitados a darle like a esta pagina en facebook por si les interesa www. facebook ****ShionYYuzurihaLostCanvas?ref=hl xD**

**Nos vemos en la próxima, suerte ;D.**


	9. To the End of the Earth

**Acá estoy, je, je, je después de tanto tiempo Dx, mil disculpas por eso pero estuve con un montón de exámenes y de trabajos practico, estuve al borde de la locura estas ultimas dos semanas, ja, ja, ja xD. En fin no tuve tiempo para escribir hasta hoy que empezaron mis vacaciones de invierno. Prometo aprovechar esta semana libre lo mas que pueda para terminar este Fic xD je, je.**

**Antes de pasar al capitulo quería agradecer a todos lo que lo leyeron y viene leyendo je, je, je, y en particular a los a Shionlover, Sempai01 (como siempre je, je) Nya-chanlol y AyanaAurora por los hermosos Review que me han dejado y que me alienta a darle un buen final ^w^.**

**Los dejo con el ultimo capitulo oficial ;_;**

* * *

Capitulo 9: To the end of the earth.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los jóvenes caballeros, desde el momento en que sus labios se tocaron habían perdido todo contacto con la realidad. Fue un beso torpe que no pasaba de un simple roce en los labios, Yuzuriha estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, y Shion demasiado tímido como para llevarlo a más, fue así que a los pocos segundos el patriarca se aparto avergonzado por su atrevimiento. La soltó de su agarre, y se dio media vuelta tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón. "¡Demonios!, parezco un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas" Se regaño mentalmente, mientras pensaba que explicación le iba a dar para lo que acaba de hacer.

Mientras, la mente de Yuzuriha seguía en blanco, le llevo más de unos minuto terminar de procesar lo que había pasado entre ellos en esos breves segundos. "¡¿Me beso?!...¡Me beso!" Se sentía como una tonta al tener que decirse cosas tan obvias, pero aun no terminaba de comprender del todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Hacia unos minutos ella tartamudeaba tonterías en un intento de decirle que lo amaba, y al otro segundo él había rozado sus labios con los suyos en un beso.

Algo más relajado, pero con el rostro aun cubierto de rojo, la volteo a mirar de nuevo, abrió la boca para tratar de recomponer el error que había cometido, pero de su boca no salió sonido, sentía su garganta seca. Pero no eran solo los nervios los que le estaba afectando, era también el deseo, no estaba satisfecho con aquel toque de labios, apenas había saboreado la suavidad de sus labios, eso no había hecho más que encender la llama que ardía por ella.

Un poco mas lucida, miro como él hacia un esfuerzo por explicar lo que acaba de pasar, pero estaba tan carente de palabras como ella. Podía decir, por sus rostro encendido y su corazón que por poco podía escuchar su latir desde donde ella se encontraba, que estaba tan nervioso como ella. Fue allí cuando tuvo una epifanía, "Tal vez porque no hacen faltas palabras…Shion no es una persona impulsiva, ¿por qué me besaría si de verdad si no sintiera algo mas por mi?…para que sigo tratando razonar algo que no se puede pensar si no sentir"

Sin querer pensarlo más, y con el furor corriendo por sus venas, se puso en puntillas, tomo el rostro de su amado, y le devolvió el gesto.

Fue el turno del carnero para sorprenderse, en un pobre intento de tratar de enmendar su error, la muchacha lo había besado con una seguridad y profundidad que él no se había atrevido a seguir. Ella movió sus labios contra los suyos en un suave movimiento, invitándolo a seguirle el juego; gustoso, decidió no pensarlo más y hundirse en el momento de pasión con ella. Cerró los ojos al igual que su compañera y con lentitud siguió a la par de los labios de la grulla.

Se besaron con lentitud, y mucho amor, disfrutando al máximo del momento, de la suavidad y calidez que le transmitía el otro. Dejándose llevar por la pasión, Shion la abrazo por la cadera acercándola más a él, un leve escalofríos recorrió su espalda al sentir el cuerpo del ariano pegarse al suyo, aunque lejos de molestarle acomodo sus brazos en el cuello, dándoles aun más comodidad en el beso. Mucho más seguro, el rubio decidió profundizar el beso, discretamente paso su lengua por los labios de la plateada, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Gimió levemente al sentir su lengua entre sus labios, lo que le dio la oportunidad al lemuriano para ingresar a su boca probando cada rincón de ella. Ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, lo que no hizo más que extasiar al dorado.

A medida que la intensidad del beso aumentaba, sus caricias también, mientras que la chica entrelazaba sus dedos con sus largos cabellos, él acariciaba su espalda, disfrutando del tanto aun por encima de la ropa. Se separaron brevemente para dar un respiro a sus necesitados pulmones, para segundos después reanudar su beso. No hacían más que saciar el hambre que por años habían escondido por el otro por miedo a perder la amistad que los unía, por miedo a las circunstancias o incluso por temor a herir al otro.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para los caballeros, se separaron jadeantes, pero aun sin soltar el firme agarre que mantenían sobre el otro. Un tanto avergonzada por momento tan intenso que acaban de compartir, la rubia desvió la mirada, tratando de recobrar algo de sentido en su nublada mente producto de los apasionados besos. Él por su lado no dejaba de mirarla con intensidad, ya no le cabía ninguna duda…la amaba… y sabia por la forma en que le había correspondido que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Siendo consciente de los nervios que albergaba la chica, decidió darle un poco de espacio y la soltó a regañadientes. Pensó en cómo decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y concluyo en que lo más adecuado era explicarle lentamente la situación, no quería incomodarla o presionarla a que respondiera algo que el acaba de deslucir en su propia cabeza.

- Siento el exabrupto…- Se disculpo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo- Pero si no te lo demostraba ahora no iba a ser capaz de demostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti nunca más.

Ella lo miro atónita, por segunda vez en el día la había sorprendido enormemente, antes con sus acciones, ahora con sus palabras. Sonrió leventemente ante la ironía, se suponía que sería ella quien le iba a dar ese tipo de sorpresas a él, los papeles se habían invertido.

- Sé que tal vez te suene algo incoherente, que así de la nada te confíense sentimientos muchos más profundos que unos de amistad…después de tantos años- Continuo con su confesión ante la mirada curiosa de la chica- Pero creo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar verdaderamente sobre ello, hasta que en este viaje recordé el vinculo que nos sigue uniendo mas allá de la distancia…- Se acerca nuevamente tomando su femenino rostro entre sus manos- Lo que nos une va mucho más allá del compañerismo, la amistad, la familia incluso….Yuzuriha eres las alas que me hacen volar del deber que me ata a la tierra…

Se detuvo un momento, él podía ya sentir sus emociones a brote, y ella también, a la grulla le estaba siendo increíblemente dificultoso contener las lagrimas de emoción que le ocasionaban sus palabras. Eso acompañado de la intensidad con que la miraba y sus cálidas manos no hacían más que demostrare lo sinceras que eran sus palabras.

- Así que te pido que si no sientes lo mismo, no me ates a la tierra porque por ti iría hasta el fin de la tierra- Concluyo el carnero, luciendo casi suplicante en su pedido de que se que quede con él, fuera cual fuese su respuesta.

El silencio reino nuevamente mientras que Yuzuriha terminaba de digerir las palabras del patriarca. Sentía como su corazón se llenaba de júbilo, y se derretía ante su discurso, y ya sabía que le había quitado todas las palabras, no había mas que decir, ella lo amaba con locura y no había mas que ocultar, que fingir o soportar porque no había razón ni motivo que impidiera que ellos dos se quisieran como realmente se lo merecían. Después de llegar a una resolución, debía de llevarlo a una respuesta que era lo más difícil por todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía en ese momento. Es así que la chica se evoco por el lado menos esperado…

Lo golpea con fuerza en el brazo dejándolo boquiabierto por su acción.

- ¡Idiota!- Le grito con enojo mirando ardiente- ¡Te robaste mi confesión!

El shock del ariano aumento con el reproche de la chica. Su reacción sin duda había sido inesperada.

- ¡Yo que me pase las noches en vela pensando cómo demonios decirte todo lo que he querido decirte por tanto tiempo, y de la nada me robas un beso y las palabras!- Lo golpeo en el otro hombro y bufo con molestia.

El dorado la miro sorprendido un rato más y después no pudo más que largarse a reír, ella le acaba de responder a sus sentimientos de la forma más extraña, pero adorable que había visto en su vida.

- ¿¡De que te ríes!?- Le pregunto ya frustrada.

- Ja, ja, ja, de ti…- Trato de calmar su risa- De la forma tan entrañable a la que has respondido a mis sentimientos- Ceso su risa con una dulce sonrisa- Yo no lo habría podido decir mejor.

- Uff..- Se quejo con molestia, pero un instante después sonrió, no podía estar realmente enojada, no con la alegría que la embargaba en ese momento- Supongo que hay algo que puedo decir que no has dicho- Sonrió misteriosa.

- ¿Qué es?- Le pregunto emocionado.

Cerro la distancia entre ellos, y con su mano acaricio su mejilla, mirándolo con puro cariño.

- Te amo, Shion- Dijo con una seguridad que hubiera deseado tener antes.

Esas tres simples palabras habían sido más que suficiente para llevarlo a la locura por ella, ahora no había manera en que la dejara ir otra vez.

- Yo también te amo, Yuzuriha- Les respondió a lo que se abrazaron con fuerza cerrando su confesión con un apasionado beso.

- ¡Querida Athena, ya era hora!- Grito una voz al aire, interrumpiendo el momento intimo entre los dos amantes.

- ¡Sófocles!- Lo llamaron los dos a la vez con sus rostros hirviendo de vergüenza.

El anciano se acerco hasta ellos y los abrazo como pudo a pesar de su corta estatura.

- Por favor denle a este viejo hombre el gozo de saber que ustedes dos por fin han de confesarse- Les pidió mientras les dedicaba su tan propia picaresca sonrisa.

- Bueno…- Shion comenzó mirando un tanto inseguro a su afecto, ella respondido con un asentimiento con la cabeza- Si, ciertamente estamos juntos.

- ¡Qué gusto me da saberlo!- Exclamo levantando sus brazos al cielo.

Los lemurianos lo miraron curiosos, no se esperaban tal efusividad a causa de la noticia, sin contar que el anciano hablaba como si hubiera sido años que esperaba tal evento.

- No creo que sea par tanto señor Sófocles, je, je- Se rio algo nerviosa la rubia.

- ¿Para tanto? ¡Ha! Hace años que he tenido la sospecha de que ustedes dos serían más que simples amigos…- Su sonrisa se ensancho- Sin contar que le gane la apuesta a Sage.

- ¿Apuesta?- Pregunto interesado en el tema Shion.

- Hace como diez años en una de sus primeras visitas al santuario con su maestro, hicimos una apuesta entre Sage, Hakurei y yo- Les explico cómo si fuera lo más común del mundo- La apuesta era si ustedes dos pasarían a ser más que amigos o no, y el que ganara se ganaría la posesión más deseada en todo el santuario.

Los lemurianos lo miraron con admiración, se esperaba una actitud así de parte de su maestro pero sin duda no se esperaban algo así venir del siempre tan responsable Sage.

- ¿Y qué aposto cada uno?- Pregunto divertido el patriarca.

- Sage dijo que ustedes se querían como hermanos y que no veía que fuera a salir de ello, claro cuando se es niño todo luce así, y Hakurei dijo que seguramente desarrollarían sentimientos amoroso por el otro, pero que usted sería demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de ello y que por lo tanto no llegarían a nada por su estupidez Señor Shion- Respondió sonriente el sirviente.

- Ese viejo….- Gruño por lo bajo haciendo reír a los presentes.

Después de las risas que compartieron el anciano se dio media vuelta, aun con aspecto sonriente que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era.

- Bueno jóvenes, creo que ya los interrumpí bastante- Les guiñó un ojo- Los dejare solos.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la chica lo detuvo.

- ¡Espere!, ¿Qué fue lo que gano al final?- Pregunto curiosa la chica.

- Pues obvio, la posesión mas preciada y celosamente guardada en todo el santuario…- Introdujo misterioso haciendo que los lemuriano se mueran de ganas por saber sobre tal secreto- y eso es…la ropa interior de Corónide de Ofiuco, ayyy ella sí que era una amazona.

Los caballeros se quedaron atónitos con la revelación, ¿aquella loca apuesta había sido por la ropa interior de una antigua caballero? Eso no hizo más que acrecentar las dudas de la cordura de su maestro antes de morir.

- ¿Ropa interior? ¿Eso es la posesión más deseada en todo el santuario?- Pregunto con algo de desagrado la joven.

- Pero no es cualquier ropa interior…es la de Corónide de Ofiuco- Respondió con ojos soñadores- Ella era…

- Ya, ya estuvo con los detalles- Lo comenzó a empujar hacia las puertas del salón del patriarca- Muchas gracias por todo Sófocles, te llamare si te necesito.

- Oh…ok, señor Shion, lo veré luego...- Se despide con una sonrisa- Y a usted también señorita Yuzuriha.

Y si decir más, dejo a la pareja nuevamente en soledad. Los jóvenes suspiraron algo aliviados, la situación aun se sentía algo extraña considerando que recién acaban de confesar sus sentimientos, sin tomar en cuenta que no deseaban saber sobre las perversiones de su tan querido maestro. Ya algo más relajado al encontrarse nuevamente a solas con Yuzuriha, se acerco hasta ella con sutil sonrisa traviesa, y deslizó sus brazos por su cintura.

- ¿En que nos habíamos quedado?- Le pegunto con mínima distancia entre ellos.

- Mmmm, parece que alguien ha tomado algo de confianza- Se burlo remitiendo a su actitud antes tímida y hasta recatada.

- Ante no había probado tus labios lo suficiente como para volverme adicto- Le siguió el juego con galanura.

- Oooh, entonces creo que sería indebido de mi parte negarte tal petición- Su sonrisa se ensancho, cuando una idea malvada cruzo su mente.

Confiado en que tenía su permiso se dispuso a continuar su beso interrumpido, pero estando a tan solo uno centímetros la lemuriana se escabulló de sus brazos dejándolo estático en el lugar.

- Eres una bruja lo sabías- Sonrió sarcástico al reaccionar de a sorpresa.

- Je, je, je, eso fue por lo de hace un rato- Sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de fastidio del carnero- Y esto…- En un rápido movimiento le regala un breve beso- por todo lo demás.

El patriarca volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con diversión, bien merecido se lo tenía el castigo, pero por lo menos también lo había recompensado, por más que hubiera deseado que fuera un beso un poco más largo. "De verdad me tendría que replantear eso de volverme adicto a ella" Pensó animado.

- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con mis alumnos, ya los deje mucho tiempo solos- Anuncio la plateada.

- Ufff, si será lo mejor- Dijo el patriarca aunque su tono de vos no coincidía con sus palabras.

- Vamos, no te desanimes, je, je- Le dijo rezagante la chica, al ver que no cambiaba su expresión se acerco hasta su oído y susurró- Pasare a visitarte en la noche.

El rubio la miro pasmado ante el tono sugestivo que había empleado para decirle tal cosa, pero no tardo en dedicarle una sonrisa radiante ante la idea de poder compartir otro tiempo a solas ese mismo día.

- Aquí te espero…

La chica asintió, y con un último guiño dejo el templo para volver al campo de entrenamiento con sus alumnos. Shion se quedo por unos instantes meditando cuando decidió ir a terminar sus deberes, después de todo no deseaba tener que estar al pendiente de ellos en su preciado tiempo con ella.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando, y en menos de un mes los rumores sobre Yuzuriha y Shion volaban por todo el santuario. Ambos habían decido por el momento mantener su romance puertas adentro para evitar algún tipo de mal entendido, por lo menos hasta que avanzaran en su relación, sin embargo aun sin decir nada el cambio de humor de ambos era demasiado evidente para pasar de ser percibido por los habitantes del santuario. Después de acostumbrarse a verlos casi siempre rígidos y serios, verlos tan sonrientes y relajados era extraño para sus colegas; seguían actuando de la misma manera, pero a veces no podían evitar sonreír levemente al pensar en el otro, o hacer algún chiste o incluso ser mas indulgentes en cuanto a sus entrenamientos. Los lemurianos aun no eran del todo consientes del efecto que producía en ello el estar tan alegres y a gusto a causa de su amorío, aunque ciertamente los demás sí. Desconociendo las razones por la cual los caballeros tuvieran tal repentino cambio de humor creo todo tipo de especulaciones desde las más locas a las más cercanas a la verdad. Sófocles no hacía más que divertirse al escuchar de pasada algunas de las historias que los novatos inventaban acerca de los lemuriano. Hasta que la quinta semana desde la confesión de los jóvenes enamorados se topo con cierta persona mientras llevaba unos paquetes al salón del patriarca.

- Ohhh, lo siento mucho señor- Dijo el joven muchacho, mientras ayudaba a juntar los papeles que se habían caído al suelo al chocar con él.

- No hay cuidado, joven Teneo, con tanto papeles no podía ser por donde iba- Se rio el Sófocles- Aunque si fueras tan amable, ¿podrías ayudarme a cargar eso hasta el salón del patriarca?

- ¡Si, claro, por supuesto!- Respondió de inmediato, y sin siguió a anciano hacia el salón del patriarca

La mayor parte del camino permanecieron en silencio, aunque con el salón del patriarca a la vista el bicho de la curiosidad pico al muchacho. Pensó que no sería mala idea despejar sus dudas con el hombre mayor considerado que vivía al servicio del líder de los 88 caballeros.

- Señor Sófocles- Lo llamo, a lo que el anciano lo miro con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- ¿Usted sabe algo de los rumores que andan rondando acerca del señor Shion y la señorita Yuzuriha?

- Oh, ciertamente algo he escuchado, pero son puras tonterías, ja, ja- Rio con entusiasmo.

- Entonces usted sabe que es realmente lo que ocurre entre el señor Shion y las señorita Yuzuriha- Pregunto mas como una afirmación.

El anciano se detuvo en la entrada del templo, tomo los papeles que sostenía el chico le dedico una sonrisa picarona.

- Joven Teneo va a aprender que con la edad no se necesita verlo para saber- Le confirmo de manera indirecta y sin más entro al lugar.

El discípulo del último Tauro sonrió satisfecho, estaba feliz de que la grulla hubiera seguido su consejo. "ciertamente se merecen ser felices" Pensó mientras volvía la zona de entrenamiento "Después de todo el deber ata nuestras manos y pies, pero no nuestros corazones".

* * *

Un golpeteo resonó en su oficina, Shion le cedió el permiso para entrar, y Sófocles entro a duras penas cargando con todo lo pedido. El ariano se levanto veloz y lo ayudo a dejar los documentos en un lugar cercano al escritorio.

- Ufff, acá esta todo lo que me ha pedido señor- Suspiro cansado el asistente.

- Muchas gracias, Sófocles- Miro con sorpresa todo el material obtenido- No pensé que encontrarías tanto.

- El pueblo de Rodorio es casi parte del Santuario, y como tal también posee varios de sus secretos-Dijo en tono algo misterioso.

- Ya veo, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo- Dijo sonriente, y se sento nuevamente en el escritorio para seguir con sus asuntos.

Sófocles sonrió, y se sentó en el asiento frente al del rubio, lo miro un rato como esperado que el diera algún tipo de explicación. Al ver que no tenia intensión alguna de revelarle sus planes, decidió ser él quien diera le pie en la conversación.

- Me he encontrado con el joven Teneo durante el camino- Comento fingiendo sonar casual.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo anda ese muchacho?- Siguió la conversación sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

- Muy bien, me ha preguntado por usted…- Hizo una pausa para ver si preguntaba algo, pero al ver que no había respuesta de su parte prosiguió- Y la señorita Yuzuriha.

- Qué bien- Le respondió a secas siguiendo sin prestar atención a su conversación.

Cansado de tratar de indagar el tema por las buenas, decidió ir directo al punto.

- Muy bien señor, ¿A qué se debe todo esto?- Pregunto impotente captando por fin la atención de su amo.

- ¿Qué cosa, Sófocles?- fingió no saber de tema Shion.

- Usted sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, primero me pide que cocine algo especial esta noche, y después me manda a buscar unos papeles muy extraños a la aldea de Rodorio, como su humilde empleado personal exijo saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí- Le reclamo indignado.

Shion lo miró sorprendió, pero pasada la sorpresa inicial no pudo evitar reírse ruidosamente de él, era la primera vez que lo veía enojarse con el durante su adultez.

- Ja, ja, ja, parece que no deseas quedarte afuera de nada, eh Sófocles- Respondió burlón, mientras se levantaba lentamente de su sillón y se acercaba a la ventana- Invite a Yuzuriha a cenar

Sófocles lo miro extrañado, no era la primera vez desde que habían comenzado a ser pareja que la invitaba a cenar, y nunca le pidió de tan extraño protocolo. La duda se hizo clara en su rostro, Shion al verlo su sonrisa se ensancho, pensó que lo más correcto sería contare acerca de sus planes después de todo el se había encargado de hacer todo ese trabajo sucio por él.

- Le pediré casamiento a Yuzuriha…- Lo dijo con una naturalidad que le costó sentir el impacto de la noticia a primera vista.

- Ahhh, le pedirá casamiento….Espere, ¡Casamiento!- Vociferó consciente de sus palabras ya.

- Así es, por eso te he pedido los permisos para uniones especiales en el Santuario- Le explicó con sencillez.

- Hace solo un mes que salen- Continuo aun impactado el viejo hombre.

- Lo sé, pero eso fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella- Dijo con una seguridad que mato las dudas de asistente.

El anciano lo miro desconcertado por unos momentos, pero después de pensarlo unos minutos más sonrió y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el patriarca para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Me alegro que siga lo que dicta su corazón- Le dijo con sinceridad- Mejor iré a preparar lo que falta para la cena.

- Gracias, Sófocles- Le sonrió, y siguió observando distraído el paisaje mientras que el viejo hombre abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

El día había terminado sin incidentes, y la grulla estaba feliz por ello, ya que ahora podría ir a pasar una agradable velada con Shion. Las últimas semanas las había vivido como un sueño, todavía sentía que todo se trataba de una hermosa fantasía de la que temía despertar. Se sentía muy feliz de haber recuperado sus poderes, sus alumnos avanzaban satisfactoriamente y todo parecía ir recomponiéndose satisfactoriamente; pero pr encima de todas esas cosas estaba su relación con el patriarca, la alegría que él le daba era indescriptible, el que siempre había sido un imposible para ella ahora compartían una relación intima que hasta a más perfecta pareja sentiría envidia. "Es todo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad" Se decía siempre.

Sin perder más tiempo, cambio su armadura por su ropa casual y de una corrida se dirigió al templo del patriarca donde la recibió Shion, increíblemente sin su ropaje típico de patriarca.

- Buenas noches, Zuri- La saludo, llamándola por el podo que el mismo le había dado y al cual ciertamente no le desagradaba y se había acostumbrado a escuchar.

- Buenas noches, Shion- Le respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El carnero sonrió por su gesto demasiado inocente para una relación tan consolidada como la suya. La tomo de la mano y la guió hasta el comedor.

- Esperaba otro tipo de saludo- Comento divertido el lemuriano.

- Yo también- Lo rebatió con una sonrisa traviesa.

El rubio no le contesto, solo se detuvo al instante y la atrajo en un apasionado beso que los dejo sin aliento.

- Si te saludara así, dudo que llegáramos a la cena- Dijo con tono sugerente a lo que la chica se rio separándose de él.

- Entonces mejor que sigamos antes de que verdad sea así.

La cena iba según lo planeado, simple entre risas y besos como las que acostumbraban compartir juntos la mayoría de las veces.

- Ufff, no doy más, estaba todo muy delicioso- Suspiro satisfecha la chica.

- En verdad lo estaba- Contesto el patriarca con una sonrisa, tratando de disimula un poco los nervioso que le estaba revolviendo el estomago.

- Tu no comiste mucho que digamos- Dijo perspicaz la joven- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No para nada, je, je- Tratado de sonar lo más relajado posible- Solo que no tenía mucho apetito que digamos.

- Qué raro, por lo general tu tomes el doble que yo

- Es que comí mucho a la tarde- Mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ahh, ya veo- Respondió no del todo convencida.

Notando que no aguantaría mucho más con la presión, Shion decidió que lo mejor era descorchar el vino y proponérselo de una vez por todas. Es así que se acerco hasta una alacena cercana y saco la botella que tenía preparada para ellos. Yuzuriha sonrió ampliamente al ver botella, y se levanto de la mesa llevando las dos copas con ella.

- ¿Estamos celebrando algo?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna, sosteniendo los vasos para que el pudiera servir un poco a cada uno.

- Podría decirse- Le respondió algo más confiado, dejando la botella en su lugar y tomando la copa de más dentro las manos de su amante.

- ¿Por el santuario?- Sugirió la plateada para el brindis.

- Por nosotros- Susurro, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica.

Chocaron copas y bebieron un poco de ella. El ariano se tanteo los bolsillos listo para sacar la pequeña cajita cuando un estruendo interfirió en sus planes.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto alarmada la chica.

- No lo sé, vamos a investigar- Gruño el patriarca, saliendo a saltos hacia fuera, para ver el origen de tal escándalo.

Al salir se encontraron con un grupo de principales caídos en el suelo y veinte sombras negras en la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¡Identifíquense!- Pregunto furioso el carnero dorado.

Los hombres rieron roncamente, y dieron un paso más cerca de los lemurianos, revelando las armaduras negras que portaban con ellos.

- Somos la nueva generación de caballeros negros- Informo el caballero que portaba la armadura oscura del lobo- Y venimos a tomar posesión del santuario.

- Pero como somos personas de honor- Prosiguió el caballero negro del oso- Les proponemos una batalla justa en coliseo que determine al ganador.

Pese a sus palabras sus sonrisas socarronas poca confianza le daban a o caballeros atenienses.

- Los esperamos allá- Determino el caballero del lobo- Pueden llevar a todos los inútiles que quieran.

Y sin más dejaron a los caballeros con las palabras en la boca.

- Maldición, todavía quedaban de esos bastardos- Se quejo el patriarca molesto- Avisare a Teneo y los otros avanzados, yo solo no voy a poder vencerlos a todos juntos.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi?- Le pregunto más molesta por la actitud del hombre que el repentino ataque de los caballeros negros.

- Es muy peligroso, Zuri lo mejor será que te quedes cuidando el templo- Determino el hombre mientras seguía bajando por las doce casas.

- ¿Muy peligroso?- Pregunto muy enojada la chica- ¡Enfrentamos una diosa y me dices que un grupo de caballeros de poca monta es peligroso!

Se quejo con buenos fundamentos, el patriarca sabia que o que decía era verdad, y no es que desconfiara de las habilidades de la chica, sino que por primera vez veía el peligro real de perderla en batalla.

- Lo sé, Yuzuriha, es solo que…- La miro con visible preocupación- No quiero que sigas arriesgando tu vida de esta forma.

Al ver su mirada la mujer se calmo, podía comprender sus razones, pero al parecer el no terminaba de comprender las suyas.

- Shion…entiendo que te preocupes por mi- Le dijo con suavidad- Pero soy una guerrera y no me puedo permitir estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras tu arriesgas tu vida

- Pero…- Iba a replicarle pero ella no se lo permitió.

- ¡Tu dijiste que irías al fin de la tierra por mí, bueno yo también lo haría por ti!- Le grito flameante- ¡Así que no me dejes atrás, dejarme ir contigo!

Se la quedo mirando por unos minutos, y al siguiente desvió la mirada de ella, se sentía avergonzado por actuar de una forma tan estúpida, ¡Era Yuzuriha! Si simplemente se quedara obediente esperando que el volviera no sería la mujer de la que el se había enamorado.

- Ve por tu armadura- Dijo sin más.

La chica sonrió feliz por haberlo convencido y se dispuso a ir a buscar su armadura cuando se detuvo en seco y miro al hombre con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Shion...- Iba a irse corriendo para su cabaña, cuando una mano la sostuvo por el hombro.

- Iré contigo, después de todo debo ir por los demás- Le sugirió.

Ella asintió, aun más feliz ir en su compañía. Bajaron a las corridas de las escaleras, Shion la miro con una sonrisa, su enojo inicial se había esfumado y esta relajado listo para la batalla. Miro su bolsillo y luego a la mujer a su lado, y ahí se dio cuenta de que no había apuro, que ya tendría tiempo para proponerse con ella, después de todo ella permanecería a su lado hasta el fin. Sintiendo su mirada, ella lo miro y correspondió su mirada, un mismo pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

"No me importaría ir hasta el fin del mundo mientras sea contigo…"

* * *

**Se que ha sido un capitulo muy cortito (Para el tiempo que me he demorado, je, je xD). Y que por ahí no es el mejor de los finales, pero no se preocupes je, je, je, todavía queda un epilogo para darle el final que se merece xD je, je. **

**Había**** pensado hacerlo un poco mas largo y relatar una escena de batalla, pero se me ocurrió algo un tanto mejor y decidí contarles una ultima pelea en un capitulo especial. Es decir, que ahora no solo queda el epilogo sino también un capitulo especial xD jajajaja.**

**Casi**** termino y me comprometo a más, je, je, y bue así es la inspiración, viene cuando no la llaman xD je, je. Lado positivo todavía nos quedan dos capítulos para dar por finalizado xD.**

**Al estar de vacaciones tardare muchísimo menos en actualizar, así que lo más probables es que nos veamos pronto, je, je.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado dle capitulo, besos =3=**


	10. Epilogo: All The Good Things

**Bueno, acá estamos con el epilogo, y el ante ultimo capitulo xD (Aun falta el capitulo especial, el epilogo va primero porque si no queda muy colgado xP), ¿Fue rápido no? Bueno digamos que es bastante corto, como todo epilogo, pero estoy muy satisfecha con él y algo triste a al vez ;_;...¡Basta no hagas Spoilers! xD**

**En fin muchisima gracias a todos los que viene leyendo, desde el principio, desde hace poco no importa xD jejeje. Y particularmente les doy las gracias a Nya-chalol, Shionlover, AyanaAurora y a Sempai01 por sus hermosos REview *w*, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes xD.**

******Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya- Lost Canvas no me perteneces, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi...de ser mía la serie, ya hubiera hecho de las mías xP.**

******Disfruten del final ;_;...esa palabra duele TT-TT**

* * *

Epilogo: All The Good things.

Era extraño pisar esas áridas tierras después de tantos años o más bien con tantos años encima, así era como se sentía Shion de Aries mientras camina por el sendero que conducía a la torre de Jamir donde había pasado los primeros años de su juventud. Bueno en realidad ni si quiera era Shion de Aries ya, era el patriarca del Santuario y ya llevaba más de dos siglos con ese puesto. A pesar de todo, a él todavía le costaba asumir mentalmente ese cargo en algunas ocasiones, con los pasos de los años había aprendido a manejar las situaciones correctamente y con severidad, pero en algunas cosas todavía conservaba esa inocencia juvenil que tenia a sus 19 años de edad. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian" Pensó con una media sonrisa.

Una tos a sus espaldas se hizo más fuerte, y el ariano ponía todo su esfuerzo por tratar de ignorar aquel sonido y distraer su atención con el paisaje. Aunque sabía que era algo imposible, era imposible no escucharlo para empezar ya que cargaba a la dueña de esa tos en su espalda, y además d que era imposible ignorar la estridente tos de su mismísima esposa. Cada vez que escuchaba ese ronco sonido el corazón de Shion se iba haciendo pedacitos poco a poco.

"¡Sabia que no debí traerla! Yo lo sabía, ¡E igual lo hice!...y ella también es tan obstinada" Se reprocho con frustración el viejo hombre. Dio una breve ojeada a su mujer y vio que aun permanecía dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, la tos era tal que la acosaba incluso en su sueño. Ni si quiera el clima seco parecía ayudar ya a la grulla en su enfermedad. Es que Shion sabía muy bien que la enfermedad de la que sufría Yuzuriha no tenia cura…esa enfermedad era la vejez. Él lo sabía muy bien, también la estaba padeciendo, pero su deber fundamental como patriarca parecía estar impidiéndole que sufriera con ella.

En eso sintió un leve movimiento venir desde atrás, voltio para verla algo somnolienta, mirarlo con esos ojos que lograban capturarlo cada vez que los veía.

- Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a ese viejo cascarrabias- Murmuró con una sonrisita.

- Si…je, je, yo también- Se rio el rubio sabiendo que se refería a no otro que su maestro, lo años podían borrar mucho pero no sus memorias.

- ¿Estamos muy lejos?- Pregunto seguido por una leve tos.

- No, estamos muy cerca, no te preocupes podrás descansar un poco cuando lleguemos- Le respondió en tono extremadamente suave, como si tuviera miedo de provocarle algún mal con el timbre de su voz.

- ¿Descansar?- Sonrió ampliamente- Co esa cosita hermosa esperándonos o pienso soltarlo para descansar- Termino rodando los ojos en esas últimas palabras.

Shion rió para sus adentro rozo su mejilla con la suya en un gesto cariñoso, la chica ronroneo ante el contacto. Eso era algo que el acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que tenía las manos ocupadas y quería dedicarle alguna caricia, a la plateada siempre le había parecido muy tierno, esa era uno de los lados de él que más le gustaba.

- Trata de no emocionarte mucho con esa cosita hermosa, no querrás que vea a su abuela desfallecer por un ataque de tos- Advirtió en tono juguetón.

- Mmmm, creo que los chicos del Santuario tiene razón cuando te dicen aburrido- Hizo un mohín que divirtió en gran medida al hombre a su lado.

- Si es verdad, soy un hombre aburrido que solo busca cuidar a su esposa- Le siguió el juego, aunque sus ojos denotaban preocupación más que diversión.

- Shion…- Lo llamo con suavidad y le acarició la mejilla- Lo agradezco, pero sabes que no podía quedarme más tiempo en esa cama y menos en una ocasión tan especial como esta.

El hombre suspiro con pesar- Si, lo sé amor….y por eso te he traído después de todo.

Después de eso se mantuvieron el silencio el resto del tiempo que les llevo llegar a la torre de Jamir. El silencio era como la confirmación de lo que ambos sabían muy bien, la verdad que dolía pero que sabían que llegaría; solo uno de ellos regresaría al Santuario ese día, podían sentirlo en sus corazones.

Mientras terminaban el último trayecto que les faltaba, sin desearlo realmente hizo un breve trayecto por lo último que había vivido con Yuzuriha esos doscientos y tantos de años.

Después de esa última batalla con los caballeros negros de bronce (Batalla que al final no resulto ningún tipo de problema para ellos) los problemas bélicos se habían reducido por completo, tal vez alguna que otra escaramuza mínima que no representaba ningún tipo de problema para ellos. No paso mucho de eso, que finalmente Shion se había propuesto a hacer lo que tenía planeado esa noche, y le pidió casamiento a la grulla, la cual respondió encantada. Su unión no fue una gran sorpresa para los caballeros Athenienses, la gran mayoría no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas, fue un momento de gran felicidad en el Santuario, los santos estaban felices de que el patriarca tuviera la oportunidad de formar su propia vida fuera de su deber como santo.

La sorpresa si vino cuando a menos del séptimo año Yuzuriha quedo embarazada de su primer hijo, ciertamente era algo obvio a ocurrir en una pareja casada y sexualmente activa, pero el carnero o dejo d sentirse sorprendido por la noticia al parecer nunca considero la idea de agradar a familia hasta llegado el momento. Aun así su llegada no hizo más que traer mucha felicidad la Santuario y sobre todo a sus padres que no tardaron más que dos años en darle una hermanita al pequeño heredero, aunque si les llevo unos cuantos años dar luz a un tercero.

Los primeros dos, Hakurei y Kya, demostraron tener enormes habilidades telequineticas y una rápido manejo del Cosmos, y sobre todo un gran espíritu e interés por servir a la orden de los caballeros de Athena. Por lo que fue más que obvio que ambos se transformaron en grandes caballeros con los años, que por cierto enfrentaron grandes desafíos en su momento. El menor, Ramu, por su lado siguió un camino totalmente diferente, los libros y estudios se convirtieron en su pasión y su odio hacia la violencia lo obligaron a seguir otro camino para ayudar a la gente. Fue así que se convirtió en un reconocido doctor y se dedico a recorrer el mundo e búsqueda de seguir investigan y buscando curas para el mal de la gente.

Shion y Yuzuriha amaba a sus hijos con locura, y estaban muy orgullosos de ellos. Es así que cuando sus hijos mayores, en su plena adultez, decidieron dejar sus deberes como caballeros y vivir una vida normal no pusieron objeción y simplemente los dejaron ser. Después de todo la profesión no era algo que les importara mientras ellos fueran felices, y sin contar que ellos ya había cumplido gran parte de su deber como caballeros. El patriarca no los quería atar eternamente al Santuario como él lo estaba, el apoyo incondicional de su mujer le había permitido permanecer fuerte en tantas ocasiones, el se preguntaba seriamente como había logrado permanecer tantos años como patriarca Sage en la soledad. Sus hijos no tenían la suerte de enamorarse de alguien que estuviera tan dedicado al Santuario como Yuzuriha y él.

Los años pasaron y pasaron, generaciones de caballeros pasaron por su mando, épocas de paz y épocas más difícil pero siempre puedo permanecer de pie. Mantener la a en el nombre de Athena.

La pareja había sentido el verdadero peso de la edad al ver llegar a la tierra a su primer nieto. Aunque lejos de molestarles, estaban felices de poder cuidar de pequeños niños de vez en cuando, es así que pasaban sus días de descanso en Jamir cuidando de sus nietos, que luego que convirtieron en biznietos. El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían siendo los mismos, y se seguían queriendo de la misma forma que en su juventud.

Yuzuriha y Shion habían pasado por muchos momentos de felicidad, pero también muchos de tristeza, pero ambos los vivían con felicidad también ya que los afrontaban juntos como debía ser; cada experiencia fortalecía aun mas si vinculo, su amor, que en sus lagos años de vida nada lo había logrado matar.

Ese último tiempo, venía siendo el más duro para los lemurianos. Las estrellas auguraban que faltaban muy poco para los tiempos de guerra y ambos eran ya muy ancianos la hostilidad que amenazaba con derrumbarlos. Hacia menos de tres meses, Yuzuriha había acudido a la aldea de Rodorio en un día tormentoso para evitar un derrumbe que causara una tragedia en el poblado, y desde entonces no había podida deshacerse de la enfermedad que la aquejaba hasta la actualidad. Shion había acudido a todo tipo de médicos, pero ninguno pudo darle una solución, la enfermedad no hizo más que acordar los pocos años de vida que a ambos le quedaban. Ya no era una cuestión de salud, era una cuestión de tiempo, del cual no tenían ningún tipo de control.

El dorado vio la torre a lo lejos y sonrió. Si era poco el tiempo que les quedaba, por lo menos lo iban a disfrutar era así que incluso en su agonía Yuzuriha le había suplicado que la llevara a ver a su tátara nieto recién nacido el día de ayer, en un principio él se había negado dado su estado, pero como el siempre fue débil a sus peticiones termino cediendo a sus deseos como siempre.

- Allá está la torre- Le informó para poder levantar el estado de ánimo de su amada.

- Ya era hora, iba a morir de ansias- Dijo lo más entusiasta que sus fuerzas le daban

Shion la miro brevemente, no importaba que ya estuvieran viejos, ella seguía siendo simplemente deslumbrante.

Frente a la puerta, el ariano la bajo con delicadeza, y la sostuvo en caso de que se sintiera débil o mareada.

- Estoy bien, Shion- Se rió por su sobreprotección- Puedo caminar uno pasos.

- Bueno, mejor prevenir que curar- Suspiro tratando de liberar u tensión antes de entrar.

Ella se rió lo más que sus pulmones le permitían, "Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran" Pensó con diversión.

En eso la puesta se abrió revelando al marido de su biznieta, no otro que el nieto del que en su momento fue compañero de entrenamiento, Atla.

- Señor Shion, Señora Yuzuriha, me alegra tanto teneros aquí- Los saludo el joven inclinándose levente ante las dos figuras ya emblemáticas para Jamir- Entren por favor.

Ellos asistieron con una sonrisa y entraron el a estancia.

- Esta en cuarto síganme por favor- Dijo el reciente padre y caminaron todos juntos hasta al habitación de su esposa.

Al pasar vieron a su biznieta, Hele, sostener un pequeño que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Frixo?- Pregunto sin apartar su mirada del pequeño.

- He traído visitas- Anunció con una sonrisa.

La joven los miro y casi lanzo una gritillo que despertaba al pequeño.

- ¡Abuelos! ¡Qué bueno tenerlos aquí, por favor acérquense!- Les hizo señas con su mano libre.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó dando zancadas seguida atrás por su marido.

- Es hermoso, Hele- La elogio a la madre primeriza.

- Gracias, abuela- Se sonrojo levemente.

- ¿Cómo se lama?- Pregunto Shion al llegar junto a ellas.

- Mu.

- Un nombre apropiado para aquí ¿verdad?- Bromeo Yuzuriha, sin poder apartar su vista del nuevo miembro de la familia.

- Puedes sostenerlo un rato si quieres, abuela- Le sugirió Hele al ver los deseos de la mujer mayor.

Yuzuriha sonrió agradecida y tomo al bebe en brazos acuñándolo con mano experta. El patriarca al ver a su mujer con el pequeño en brazos sonrió satisfecho, estaba muy feliz de verla tan alegre en esos últimos tres meses. Todo había valido la pena. Pero al ver más detenidamente al pequeño, una imagen instantánea de él con unos años de más vistiendo la armadura de Aries se hizo presente en su mente. No se la podía quitar de encima, por lo que pidió el permiso y se retiro afuera para pensarlo con más claridad.

Viendo la actitud del patriarca, Frixo lo siguió afuera dejando las mujeres solas con el pequeño. Vio al hombre mayor observar detenido a las montañas, conocía poco a Shion, pero por lo poco que lo conocía podía decir que se trataba de un tema serio, y algo de su intuición de padre le decía que se trataba de su pequeño hijo.

- Señor Shion, ¿Qué ha…- Quiso preguntar, peor el patriarca se adelanto a sus intenciones.

- Puedo ver el destino de tu hijo, Frixo- Dijo con algo de pena instalada en su voz- El será una caballero muy poderoso y bondadoso, destinado a vestir la armadura de Aries durante esta próxima guerra santa.

El hombre se quedo sin palabras, sentía que se trataba algo sobre eso, pero le costaba trabajo el procesar que su querido hijo tuviera en un futuro dar su vida por mantener la paz en la tierra.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto, no estando seguro de lo que decía.

- Si…lamentablemente si- Lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa triste- No lo deseas, ¿Verdad?

- Oh no, no se confunda Señor Shion, yo estoy más que feliz de que mi hijo sea uno de los protectores de la tierra en el futuro…- Bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica- Lo que me entristece es que no volverá…

Shion miro al hombre con pesar, le dolía ver a un padre así, pero no había nada que hacer, la guerra estaba a pocos años de distancia, y ya debía de preparar a la nueva generación para proteger a la diosa del mal que se avecinaba.

* * *

Por su lado Yuzuriha acuñaba a Mu en sus brazos, hacía tiempo ya que no tenía un pequeño en brazos y extrañaba esa sensación. Además ella sabía que esa sería la última oportunidad de hacerlo. Después de un largo rato, un vientillo le revoloteó el cabello como su quisiera llamar su atención.

- Qué raro, no recuerdo que Frixo dejara la venta abierta- Comento distraídamente Hele.

La mención del marido de su biznieta le recordó a al suyo propio. Dio un rápida mirada a la habitación, estaba tan absorta en el pequeño que ni si quiera había notado que Shion y Frixo habían abandonado la habitación. El mismo viento de nuevamente le revoloteo en dirección a la puerta como si la quisiera guiar hacia afuera. "Mmm, parece que ya es hora" Pensó con algo de nostalgia pero no con tristeza.

- Hele - La llamo con suavidad, a lo que mujer la miro curiosa- Toma al pequeño Mu.

Después de entregarle al bebe, le sonrió ampliamente a la joven.

- Veo mucho potencial en él- Le acarició la cabeza una última vez- Además de que es muy lindo, será todo un galán.

Hele sonrió ante el último comentario, aunque al instante la cuestiono con la mirada, eso sonaba como una despedida para ella.

- Hay veces en que no queda otra opción más que ir con la corriente- Respondió a su pregunta silenciosa.

La mujer asintió conteniendo las lágrimas, a lo que Yuzuriha le revolvió el cabello tratando de subirle el ánimo.

- No es el fin, es solo un nuevo comienzo- La consoló con sus palabras, aun así Hele no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Hasta luego Hele, hasta luego Mu- Y les dio una ultima caricia a cada uno.

Y sin más abandono la habitación, para salir a buscar a su amado.

* * *

Al ver salir a Yuzuriha de la torre, Shion se sorprendió su rostro había recuperado el color que había perdido con su enfermedad y sus pasos seguros hacían pensar que no quedaba rastro de tal mal.

- Yuzuriha- Susurro, a pesar de que la veía radiante después de tres largos meses no podía quitarse esa sensación de inseguridad, ese sabor amargo de despedida.

- ¿Frixo, puedo robar un rato a Shion?- Le preguntó juguetona a lo que el hombre simplemente se rio, y se dispuso a entrar.

- No hay problema, cuando terminen pueden pasar nuevamente- Les sonrió antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la torre.

La lemuriana se acerco al patriarca y le dio un largo beso en los labios Y al separarse sus labios el presentimiento de Shion se hizo aun más fuerte.

- Shion, ¿Me podrías llevar al acantilado en que vele a mis padres?- Le pidió con ojos de perrito, ya que esperaba que no estuviera de acuerdo con tal petición.

- Ufff, Si- Dijo en bufido, no podía dejar de sentir que esas se trataban de las ultimas peticiones de su amada Yuzuriha.

Caminaron lentamente hasta el lugar, abrazados como disfrutando de esos últimos momentos juntos. Al llegar el clima cálido los recibía con una constante briza relajante. La grulla se soltó de su abrazo y se acerco unos pasos más adelantes.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que pretendía casarme?- Le pregunto con una sonrisilla.

- Je, je, como olvidarlo…- Rió con nostalgia- ¿Quien diría que al final fuera yo quien te desposara?

- Je, je, je- Se rió con el- La verdad es que yo fantaseaba que me propusieras en ese momento.

- Bueno, me tarde un poco- Hizo un mohín que hizo morir de ternura a la chica.

- Ja, ja, mejor tarde que nunca- Se acerco y le tomo el rostro acercándolo al suyo.

El ariano cerro los ojos ya poyo su frente contra al de ella, y la abrazándola con fuerza no queriendo dejarla ir. Se mantuvieron así por un lago tiempo en el amor y calidez del otro, hasta que nuevamente corrió el viento del cambio.

- Shion- Murmuro- Es tiempo que me vaya.

- ¡No, no quiero perderte!- Dijo con desespero, presionándola aun mas contra él.

- No lo harás…

El la miro sorprendido, ella acaricio su mejilla como siempre acostumbraba hacer cada vez que deseaba consolarlo.

- Tu ahora debes quedarte, preparar a los próximo caballeros, pero nos volveremos a reunir otra vez- Le asuro con toda su convención.

- Zuri….- Le dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro, las cuales Yuzuriha se encargo de limpiar ella misma.

- Te voy a estar esperando, cuida bien del pequeño Mu- Le encomendó, y de apoco se fue alejando de él.

Pero él no le permitió irse sin darle un último apasionado beso de despedida, donde quiso demostrarle todos los sentimientos que tenia por ella. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma, hasta que sus pulmones no dieron para más, y no les quedo más que separarse.

- Te amo Zuri- Fue lo último que le dijo a la plateada.

- Te amor Shion- Le respondió, y dio un paso más para atrás.

Las últimas miradas se transmitieron mucho más de lo que pudieron decir con mil palabras, esa última mirada que se dedicaron mientras que el cuerpo de Yuzuriha iba desapareciendo con el viento que era acompañado por el aleteo de las aves. El ariano miro al cielo y sintió una suave caricia de aquel viento que sabía que se llevaba el espíritu de su amada.

- Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo Zuri- Susurro con voz ahogada y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas más.

* * *

Mientras Shion regresaba la torre, por otras partes del mundo la familia de ambos habían detenido sus actividades diarias, para observar al cielo en silencio, haciendo fluir su cosmos para dar esa última despedida a Yuzuriha de Grulla.

Al llegar a la torre, fue directo a la habitación de los padres de mu, para verlos con rostros tristes. El carnero sonrió, se les acerco tocando sus cabezas para llamar su atención.

- Vamos, ella no quería que estuvieran tristes, además ya la volveremos a ver siempre cumple lo que promete.

Los otros dos lo miraron agradecidos. A pesar de las palabras de aliento que acaba de otorgar a los jóvenes, seguía siendo una sonrisa falsa la que adornaba su rostro.

- Vendré en unos años a buscar a mu para comenzar su entrenamiento- Les advirtió mientras dejaba la torre- Y no le digan que soy su tarara abuelo.

Hele se levanto de la cama y corrió tras el patriarca con el bebe aun en brazo, despertándolo con el movimiento.

- ¡Espera, abuelo!- Lo llamo haciendo que se volteara- ¿Por qué no quieres que e digamos que eres su abuelo?

Shion suspiro con casación- Es lo mejor, o quiero que los lazos de sangre influyan en su entrenamiento.

- Entiendo- Susurro mirando al pequeño en brazos, sabia que se acercaban tiempos difíciles y era su abuelo quien mas preocupado estaba por ello- ¿No quieres tenerlo un poco antes de irte?

El rubio la miro dudosa, no quería encariñarse demasiado con el pequeño, aunque sabia que siendo su alumno en un futuro sería algo inevitable. Es así, que lo tomo en sus brazos y fue allí cuando lo vio al juguetear con uno de sus argos mechones de cabello…el pequeño tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes agua, iguales a los de Yuzuriha, como si fuera poco los puntos rosas en su frente no hacían más que aumentar la similitud entre ambos. Mu había sacado los ojos de la grulla. El rostro de Shion se lleno de ternura, si tristeza lo fue abandonando por un sutil confort.

Después de pasar un rato con el bebe, se lo devolvió a su madre y se dispuso a regresar al Santuario, aun tenía una misión que cumplir y ahora no solo por el sino también por Yuzuriha.

- Nos veremos pronto…Zuri

* * *

**Fin.**

**Ahora si chicos, este el el final..y si es para matarme, es muy triste ;_; pero bueno es el ciclo de la vida y la muerte no siempre hay que verla como algo trágico porque creo fervientemente que es otro comienzo (Es el principio de la materia, la energía no se destruye, se transforma XD).**

**Aunque es triste igual ;_;, me dolió en el alma escribir eso xD. Pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, y si sigo con esta inspiración poder escribir algo mas de estos dos ^3^, y verlos allí nuevamente. **

**De todas maneras si están interesados esperen al capitulo especial, que les prometo sera muy largo, con mucha acción, y hasta personajes nuevos =W=. De ser así nos vemos en la próxima, prometo actualizar pronto x3.**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, que me alentó mucho a poder terminar con este fic, incluso a publicar en breve un capitulo extraña. Gracias les debo mucho.**

**Ahh, casi me olvido, pequeña aclaración mitológica (Hacia rato que no hacia de esas xP), los nombre Hele y Frixo están sacados del mito que envuelve a la constelación de Aires, si les interesan pueden busca, pero les resumo son dos hermanos con mucha mala suerte xD.**

**En fin, no doy mas vueltas, espero verlos en la próxima.**

**Mucha**** suerte, salidos xD **


End file.
